The Best Laid Plans
by Ristine
Summary: Forget Paris Hilton, this is Rory Hayden . . . It all started with an arranged marriage and became the best and worst times of their lives. The story of two young socialites.
1. A Toast

_Outside of Hartford Memorial Hospital, four men stood out side sharing a flask of Johnny Walker Gold Label and Cuban cigars._

_"So it's settled then." Richard Gilmore stated as he took a sip from the flask._

_"I believe it is." Mitchum Huntzburger agreed._

_"This is good with you Strobe?" Richard asked the man who was currently savoring his cigar._

_"Yes I believe it is an excellent idea." The man agreed._

_"Dad, Mr. Gilmore," a young man started, "really this can't be a good thing; promising my daughter to someone, it's insane."_

_"Christopher we are insuring the future of not only the Hayden family but also the Gilmore and Huntzburger families, we are creating the next Camelot; trust us boy." Strobe Hayden said sternly to his son. _

_"Yes boy, the only thing you need to worry about is your upcoming nuptials to my daughter." Richard Gilmore told the boy. _

_"So it's agreed then, the children shall grow up together and be told when they turn eighteen to ensure a wedding by their twentieth birthdays." Mitchum stated._

_"Yes, I believe that is a perfect plan." Richard stated._

_"Yes, quite a good plan." Strobe seconded._

_"Well, young man," Mitchum Huntzburger said smiling at Christopher, "I believe congratulations on the birth of your daughter." He finished extending his hand._

_"Thank you sir and congratulations on the birth of your son." Christopher said forcing a smile and shaking the man's hand._

_Richard Gilmore poured drinks for himself, Mitchum, and Strobe, "To the marriage of Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden and Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger." _

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden, Rory for short, awoke early on the Saturday before her birthday to the buzzing of her alarm clock. Cursing silently she banged the snooze button and rolled over. Her eyes had not even closed before she remembered why she was being forced to wake up at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday morning. Today was the day her family, both sets of grandparents, and the Huntzburgers left for the one week vacation to celebrate both her and Logan's eighteenth birthdays.

As Rory pulled on her silk robe there was a knock on her door, "Come in." She called to the person on the other side.

"Good morning Miss. Gilmore, your mother wanted me to bring this up to you and to tell you to actually eat it." Eliza smiled as she placed a breakfast tray on Rory's desk.

"Thanks Eliza, and please call me Rory."

"Yes ma'am, oh, your mother said to be downstairs in twenty minutes."

Rory sipped her coffee and nibbled on her toast and fruit salad as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

"Good morning love of my life, fruit of my womb!" A cheery voice called from the door way.

"Hey mom," Rory smiled as she placed her carry on bag next to the rest of her luggage.

"Ready for hell on sea my dear?" Lorelei smirked.

"Mom, it can't possibly be as bad as you're setting it up to be."

"Ha, that what you think, oh to be young and naïve; sweetie, it's my parents, your dad's parents, and the Huntzburgers, all of us on the yacht for a week in the middle of the OCEAN!"

As Lorelei, Emily, and Rory shared a cup of coffee in the kitchen, Mitchum, Richard, Christopher and Strobe were standing outside taking a drink, and smoking a cigar to a promise that was made almost eighteen years ago.

**Alright, you all know the deal . . .please please please review!**


	2. An Early Start to Birthdays

Rory bounded outside when she heard the limo honk from the driveway. Logan stepped out of the car as he saw his best friend running toward him.

"Hey Bubbles," He smiled as he hugged her, "how many cups of coffee have we had so far."

"Six, but whose counting?" Rory smiled and rolled here eyes at the nickname he had given her over a decade ago.

"So, you ready for this week, got you life vest, life boat, flares, so we don't have to throw ourselves off the side of the boat?" Logan smirked.

"Oh hush," Rory joked, "you and my mother could start a bet on the duration and turnout of this vacation. Oh hey, Aunt Shira." Rory smiled as Logan's mom got out of the car.

"Hello Rory love," Shira smiled, "where can I find your mother?"

"She, Grandma, and Granny are all in the kitchen, and the men are off doing something."

"Thank you love, you two be ready to go in thirty minutes, so no disappearing acts, understand?" Shira called as she walked into the house.

"Come here Bubbles," Logan said leading her toward the bench in the yard, "I want to give you your birthday present now."

"Alright, then we go to my room so I can give you yours." Rory said as she sat next to Logan on the bench.

"Here you go Bubs, happy early birthday." Logan said handing Rory a gift wrapped box.

"Oh Logan it's beautiful." Rory beamed as she took the locket out of the box.

"Open it." Logan instructed.

"Oh my God, Logan, I love it!" Rory exclaimed as she saw the picture and engraving inside, it was the one taken at their fifth birthday party, they were dressed up as a prince and princess with cake all over their faces. On the opposite side it read: _Friends, now forever and always Love, Logan. _"Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger, you have outdone your self as always."

"I'm glad you like." Logan smiled.

"Like it? Logan I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Love you too." Logan said hugging her.

"Now come on Huntzburger." Rory said walking into the house.

"Damn, you finally cleaned the place!" Logan surveyed as they entered Rory's room.

"Ha, no, mom gave up and let the maid do it." Rory smiled as she opened her top dresser drawer and handed Logan a black box with a silver bow. "Happy early birthday Logan."

"Bubbles, it's gorgeous!" Logan exclaimed as he pulled the Rolex from the box.

"Turn it over." Rory instructed him as he had her.

"Oh, Bubbles I love it." Logan smiled as he read what she had had engraved on to the back of the watch: _to my older brother and best friend, Love Bubbles._

"I thought you could use a new one since the other one is currently sitting at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." Rory chuckled as she remembered the time that she, Logan, Finn, and Colin had made a midnight trip to Ocean City.

"Yes, I defiantly needed a new one, and I must say this one is far more superior to my previous one." Logan grinned. "So we still have twenty minutes." Logan smirked. "You wanna?"

"As if after all these years you have to ask Huntzburger." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I'm Mario though this time." Logan stated smiling.

"No way, I was Luigi last time!" Rory pouted.

"Privilege of being older my dear Bubbles." Logan grinned.

"Ya by a whole of five minutes." Rory shot back smiling.

"Alright we'll rock, paper, scissors it to see who get the guy in red."

"Prepare to loose." Rory said holding her hand out.

While Logan and Rory competed on a Nintendo system almost as old as they were eight adults sat around a kitchen table discussing and planning the future of the two eighteen year olds.

"So how are we going to tell them?" Lorelei questioned as she sipped her coffee.

"At the same time?" Shira offered.

"Probably a good idea." Emily offered as Francine nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely not," Richard interjected, "they should be told separately, Rory can be told by Shira, Emily, Lorelei, and Francine, and Strobe, myself, and Christopher shall tell Logan." He finished as the other men nodded in conformity.

"That's ridiculous Dad," Lorelei shot back, "that will make them awkward around each other, at least if they're told together they will have the exact same information and experience."

"This is not for you ladies to decide." Mitchum chimed in.

"We deserve to have some say in this, especially since the four of you planned this without telling us." Emily glared.

"They will be told together, by Mitchum, Francine, Lorelei, and I." Christopher stated with a note of finality. "No mom, no Richard, this is something they should hear from their parents and only their parents. Now let's get this vacation started. RORY LOGAN LETS GO!" Christopher called up the stairs.

**Alright people don't flip out on me; Rory is calling Shira, Aunt Shira because the Huntzburgers are such close family friends. Please review**


	3. Down Memory Lane and Across an Ocean

"So where are we sailing daddy?" Rory inquired once they were all seated in the spacious limo.

"Mediterranean, Italy and Greece area."

"So how are we getting there?" Logan questioned as he adjusted his new watch.

"Well we're going to fly out on Straub's private plane, should be about an eight hour flight, into France and pick up the boat in Nice." Mitchum replied to his son. "New watch you have there son?"

"Yes dad, Rory got it for me for my birthday." Logan smiled.

"May I?" Mitchum asked reaching for the watch.

"Yes." Logan said handing the watch over.

Mitchum smiled to himself as he read the engraving, and gently tapped Chris on the shoulder; they shared a look conveying the same message: the relationship between the two children had formed wonderfully. "It's a beautiful watch you picked out Rory. Now, Logan remind me why you call Rory Bubbles."

Rory and Logan looked at each other and laughed before he proceeded, "The was one summer when we were like five or six Rory was obsessed with trying to learn how to blow a bubble with bubble gum, so I started calling her Bubbles, and it sort of just stuck."

"Oh I remember that summer," Lorelei smiled, "I had to get gum out of your hair so many times, I just wanted to shave your head. New necklace Rory?"

"Ya, it was birthday present from Logan." Rory replied as she opened it up to reveal what was inside.

"Oh my God, I remember this birthday party, Shira look at this, remember that party?" Lorelei practically squealed.

"I do!" Shira exclaimed. "That was one of the best parties we put on, a royal party, remember the horses and the crowns?" Lorelei, Shira, and the rest of the group went in to a long conversation that took them a long way down memory lane.

The next thing Rory knew Logan was shaking her, "Bubbles, come on up, we're here."

"Mmhmm, ok." Rory mumbled as she fell back asleep on Logan's shoulder.

"Nope, up we go." Logan smiled as he tugged on Rory's hands.

"I hate you." Rory mumbled again.

"I know you do. Come on you can sleep on the plane."

"Okay why don't you and Logan take the T.V. room in the back, and us adults will take the front." Straub said smiling at Rory.

"Alright Granddad." Rory replied as she led Logan to the back. "So," Rory started as they sat on one of the sofas in the back, "how is Michelle?"

"You've always been up front Bubs," Logan smirked, "I don't know how Michelle is, we broke up last month, so how's Dave?"

"Happily back with his ex-girlfriend Lindsey." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Do I need to hurt this one?" Logan grinned.

"I don't think so, but I will defiantly let you know if hurting is needed.

"So, Mitchum, did you bring the ring?" Richard asked as he sipped his Manhattan.

"Indeed I did Richard." Mitchum replied reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a small velvet box and opening it. "It's a family heirloom; it was my mother's engagement ring."

"Oh it's beautiful!" Francine gasped as the other ladies nodded in agreement.

"So we have all the particulars worked out then?" Christopher asked the group.

"I have a question," Lorelei started, "how long of an engagement are we planning here?"

"Hopefully not a very long one, the sooner the marriage the better, however we will give Rory and Logan until their twentieth birthdays, although we're not telling them that." Mitchum answered.

"Don't the children have to go to school?" Shira questioned.

"Well of course they do, they will go to the same school and we will invest in an apartment for them."

"Let me guess, you have a school picked out for them too?" Lorelei questioned.

"Yale." Mitchum and Richard said in unison.

"But Rory has he heart set of Harvard." Lorelei stated. "Why can't they go there?"

"Lorelei," Sighed Richard, "we have been over this; Yale is our alma mater, that's where the children will go."

"Quick Lorelei," Emily whispered from the doorway into the T.V. room, "get the camera, we have to take a picture of this."

"What mom? You're kidding right."

"No Lorelei, I swear get the camera and bring Shira."

"Alright I'm here mom, what is so important?"

"Shh, Lorelei, look," Emily said smiling pointing at Rory and Logan who had fallen asleep on the sofa; Logan had Rory wrapped in his arms and she was sleeping on his chest, "it's precious isn't it? I wanted a picture; I want their entire relationship documented so we can have pictures at the wedding reception."

"Of course mom," Lorelei sighed as she rolled her eyes, "but we do need to wake them up seeing as how we're sitting on the run way."

"Logan, Rory, loves, time to get up!" Shira cooed from the doorway. As it had always been since they were babies, Logan stirred and woke up first, and proceeded to wake up Rory.

Rory and Logan blinked in the bright French sunlight as they climbed off the plane.

"Shit I left my purse on the plane, wait for me Logan." Rory called as she ran back on to the plane.

"Ok Bubbles," Logan called after her, "hold on dad, Uncle Christopher, Rory left her purse."

Rory quickly returned and proceed to put on her Coach sunglasses.

"Come on kids, let's move a little faster!" Mitchum called as he stood by the door of the waiting limo.

Logan watched Rory as she walked a few paces ahead of him, then turned and called to him, "Hurry up bro!" He felt a twinge in his heart as she smiled at him; what the hell he though, am I falling for Bubbles.

**I REALLY REALLY want to know what you think, or if you have any suggestions, so please review!**


	4. First Night at Sea

Logan closed his eyes as Rory fell asleep on his shoulder. The twinge he had felt when Rory had turned and smiled at him was still bugging him. His mind was full of differentiating thoughts. He had grown up with Rory his entire life, she had become a mixture of best friend and sister over the years, but he knew in the moment she turned around in smiled at him that she had grown up. At the same time though, it was weird, he wasn't sure if he should let himself fall for her.

Logan knew he had to admit that Rory was beautiful, she was no longer the little girl he had grown up with, and somewhere in the past few years she had become a woman. He had always loved her, as far back as he could remember Rory had always been special to him, he had always taken care of her. No matter what was going on or whom he was with, he would always drop everything to help Rory. They shared a relationship of dependence on each other; they had been there for each other through everything that had happened in their lives. They were each others confidants and shoulders to cry on. Logan was scared, if he did have feelings for Rory, and he did pursue them could it screw up their relationship? Those were the last final thoughts Logan had before he drifted of to sleep.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Shira whispered to Lorelei.

"For the sake of everything and everyone involved I hope it does."

"Me too, I don't know though Lor, I mean, these are our kids' lives they are playing with."

"I know Shira, I guess all we can do right now is hope that it will turn out ok. I mean they are close, we just have to hope it can evolve into something more."

"I'm worried, their birthday is Monday, and it doesn't give us a lot of time to help, much less do anything to help the situation."

"I know what you're saying, part of me wants to sit Rory down and tell her now so she has time to adjust to the situation, but I know it wouldn't help much in the long run."

For the first time in along time Rory woke up first. She slightly stirred in Logan's arms but kept her eyes closed. She knew that she had always felt safe with him. She felt awkward though, Logan had always been like an older brother to her, but was it normal for their relationship to always be like that.

"Come children." Straub called to Rory and Logan as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Last time I checked we weren't children." Logan mumbled under his breath as he and Rory climbed out of the limo.

Oh, shh, humor them, we're children till we're eighteen or married in their eyes. Oh my God look at that boat!" Rory exclaimed as they walked down the dock.

"Would the two of you hurry up?" Emily chided at Rory and Logan.

"We're coming Grandma! Come on Logan hurry up before they decide to leave us behind." Rory joked as she pulled Logan along behind her.

"Alright," Richard started as they all took seats on the deck with their drinks, "Emily and I, Christopher and Lorelei, Straub and Francine, and Mitchum and Shira will take the rooms with the queen beds, and Rory and Logan can each have one of the twin bedrooms."

"Why don't we all go get settled Richard?" Mitchum suggested. "Then we can all meet back in the saloon in say thirty minutes."

"Alright dad we'll see you then." Logan called as they all went their separate ways off the deck.

"Well that was certainly a lovely meal." Christopher smiled as the plates we're cleared. "Time to start the birthday activities, you all agree?"

"Indeed Christopher, I believe this is the night we agreed that Shira and I will give Rory her birthday present, and you and Lorelei will give Logan his?" Mitchum smiled as Shira handed him a teal box. "Here you go Rory love, happy birthday."

"OH! Uncle Mitchum, Aunt Shira it's beautiful!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the box to reveal diamond studded heart earrings. "Aren't they gorgeous?" Rory questioned as she showed the others the earrings.

"Beautiful sweetheart." Christopher smiled as he handed Logan a box.

"Thank you so much Uncle Chris and Aunt Lorelei." Logan beamed as he looked at the new platinum diamond cuff links sitting in the box.

"Well I'm off to bed." Rory announced about twenty minutes later as she rose from the table. "Night everyone, love you."

Rory woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat after a horrid dream, calming herself down she laid silently in bed hoping that she would be able to fall back asleep. Not long after Logan was awakened by a small knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He whispered half awake as he opened the door.

"Me."

"Bubbles?"

"Of course."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he opened the door as Rory came in.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep on the other bed in here?" She smiled.

"A bad dream Bubbles?"

"Ya, it was horrible."

"Aw, poor baby," Logan said hugging her, "come on you can have the bottom bunk. Good night Rory, sleep well." Logan smiled as he tucked her in bed.

As the two teenagers lay in bed, neither knew that they were sharing the same thoughts as they drifted silently off to sleep.

**Questions, comments, concerns . . .you know the deal please please please review!**


	5. A Tear Filled Birthday

Rory lay in bed Monday morning, not wanting to get out of bed because she knew the day's events would be strenuous. Never had her mother and Shira been able to throw a small nice birthday event; Rory knew even though they were in the middle of no where this would be a big deal. She knew in her family's eyes that this birthday signified that she was no longer a child, she was an adult. Soon she would be expected to enter the world that she had been raised to be a part of. Rory turned and looked out the window wishing that there was a way that she could make her family normal, a way to escape her ultra preppy school, and the social engagements. She knew that this birthday would bring around talks of marriage, of finding the right man when she was in college, basically telling her that in five years she needed to be married.

One room over Logan Huntzburger lay in bed listening to his iPod savoring that last few moments he would have to himself for the rest of the day. He knew, in the same Rory knew, that this was going to be an insane day. With the massive amount of proud parents and grandparents on board it was bound to be one of the most expensive bashes his mother and Lorelei had ever planned. Soon talk of him joining the family business would start to become more and more common, then he'd be at his father's office more and more, then enviably the question would arise of him finding a wife. Not just a wife, but a corporate wife. He sighed quietly to himself; Logan knew it was time to accept the fact that he was no longer a child, but an adult ready to enter the world that was waiting for him.

Rory slipped on her lightweight bathrobe and slippers and slipped quietly out of her room and down the hall to Logan's. She gently knocked on the door and receiving no response pushed the door slightly open. Noticing that he had his eyes closed and his iPod on she lightly shook him.

"Holy shit, oh, hey there birthday girl!" Logan exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Logan." Rory smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"You know what today means don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I know, it's the day of reckoning for all intensive purposes." Rory sighed as she lay down.

"Yup, and our parents are probably toasting to it now, the coming of age of Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden and Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger."

"Think we could call the chef and have him bring some food down here so we don't have to face the music quite yet?"

"Absolutely Bubbles, exactly what I was thinking." Logan beamed as he picked up the state room phone.

"So when exactly are we telling them?" Shira questioned over breakfast.

"I was personally thinking after lunch or dinner." Christopher replied pouring Lorelei another cup of coffee.

"Might as well do it after dinner so we don't manage to ruin they're entire day." Lorelei mumbled under her breath.

"I agree with Lorelei, no reason to ruin they're entire day." Emily said putting her two cents in.

"Fine, the three of you can have it your way. Richard, Christopher, Straub a round of cards and cigars?" Mitchum said somewhat agitated as he rose from the table.

"What have we done?" Emily asked to no one in particular.

"I wish I knew." Francine sighed.

"We're doing to our children something we would never want done to us." Shira whispered quietly.

"I know, but maybe it will all turn out for the best." Emily said not sounding the least bit convincing.

"I guess that all we can really hope for." Lorelei said pulling out shot glasses, "we need to start early today."

"Lorelei quit being ridiculous and put that bottle away." Emily glared at her daughter. "Oh hell forget it make mine a double."

"Present time!" Lorelei announced as she danced on the deck while Rory and Logan lay in the sun.

"Alright mom," Rory sighed as she reluctantly rose from her tanning session, "should I go change?"

"Ya, both of you go change and meet us in the saloon."

"Here comes the music." Logan smirked as he and Rory walked down to their cabins.

"You're telling me; knock on my door when you're ready."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

Rory sighed as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, the festivities were beginning and there was nothing to do to stop them. Giving into the emotional intensity she sat on her bed and let herself cry. Rory was exhausted emotionally. To the world her life was wonderful, the envy of so many, she had no right to complain. It wasn't that easy though, having your life planned, having to always be perfect, she was drowning in commitment and responsibility, for once she wanted to be normal, to not cry herself to sleep at night. Quietly Rory opened the window of her cabin and pulled a pack of Marlboros from her suitcase. The rush of nicotine was comforting; it was her one way of rebelling against the world, even if no one knew about her secret habit. It was a weakness and she knew it, but it was a weakness Rory wanted and chose.

"Think I could bum one Bubbles?" Logan asked causing Rory to practically fall of the bed.

"Not if you ever scare me like that again, and lock the damn door."

"Stressed much?"

"Just a little, I'm just dreading the impending afternoon and evening."

"You and be both, but remember at least every year we've gotten through all this together, and this year isn't going to be any different." Logan smiled as he lit his cigarette.

"Ready to go?" Rory asked as she flicked her cigarette into the blue waters below.

"Not really, but we don't have much of a choice now do we? Just let me run and put on some cologne so I don't reek of smoke, you might want to do the whole perfume thing Bubs."

"I am, I am, hurry up, I'm sure they're getting anxious up there."

"Oh look the birthday girl and boy, or should I say woman and man?" Shira squealed as Rory and Logan entered the saloon that had been filled with presents.

"Hi everybody, sorry it took us so long, my hair was being ridiculous." Rory smiled as she took a seat on the sofa opposite all the beaming adults.

"No need for apologies on your birthday." Christopher smiled.

"Well lets get started with the presents shall we?" Francine beamed.

Nearly an hour later Rory and Logan had finally succeeded in unwrapping at the gifts that had been given to them. As usual they both made off like bandits and were already mentally cataloging what they were planning on returning as soon as they got back home.

"Time for the birthday pictures," Emily exclaimed as she pulled out her camera, "Logan, Rory smile . . . oh for heaven's sake look like you know each other won't you?"

"Alright we'll see you all for dinner." Logan smiled as he and Rory cautiously backed out of the room. "Thanks for everything, it was amazing!"

"Yes, thank you so much, you out did yourselves again as usual." Rory said forcing a smile.

"Dinner is at six thirty, please be on time you two!" Shira called after the children as the tripped over each other trying to get away from the room fastest.

"I do believe it is time for our birthday custom." Logan smiled as the entered Rory's room.

"Finally some way to actually celebrate our birthday, what movie is it this year?"

"The classic, the timeless, _Ghostbusters_!"

"Perfect, much better than your pick two years ago."

"Hey, there is absolutely nothing wrong with James Bond."

"Didn't say that, just not the type of movie I was planning watching on our birthday, but anyways, let's get this thing going so we won't be later for dinner."

"Damnit," Logan exclaimed as his half opened eyes landed on the clock, "Bubbles get up hurry, dinner in ten minutes we fell the fuck asleep like we always do."

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding."

"No, I'm defiantly not, I'll be back here in five minutes to get you, and for the love of God please be ready to go."

"I will be, go Huntzburger so I can get dressed though."

"Dinner was amazing, and the cake was sheer perfection." Rory beamed as she slid her chair back from the table.

"Absolutely perfect." Logan said forcing a smile and likewise pushing his chair back.

"Actually, why don't the two of you meet us in the saloon?" Christopher quietly suggested.

"Why?" Rory and Logan asked in unison.

"Logan please, to the study." Shira said straining her words.

"Is everything okay?" Rory questioned as she and Logan prepared to leave.

"Of course angel, just meet us in the saloon please." Lorelei said trying her best to hold back tears.

"Will one of you please tell us what is going on?" Logan asked indignantly as he stared at his and Rory's parents.

"Well it's sort of complicated. . ." Christopher trailed off.

"On the day of your births, certain, um, arrangements were made." Mitchum stumbled.

"The thing to remember here is that we all love the two of you very very much." Shira said glancing at Lorelei.

"Mom, what's wrong," Rory asked slightly panicked, "what do you mean arrangements? Daddy what is going on here?"

"I want you to remember that every adult on this boat has both of your best interests at heart and cares very much about you." Christopher sighed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan shot back.

"Logan you will learn to hold your tongue or speak in a respectful manner." Mitchum chastised his son.

"Rory, sweetie, Logan, honey," Lorelei sighed, "When the two of you were born the families made an agreement." She paused, biting her lip and glancing at the others in the room.

"What do you mean agreement? Come on mom, spit it out it can't be as horrible as you're making it out to be, it's not like you arranged our marriages or something." Rory sighed frustrated with the entire situation.

"Um, well actually . . ." Lorelei started.

"You see what your mother is trying to say . . ." Shira offered but likewise failed.

"Wait, your kidding right? You didn't arrange our marriages did you." Rory said feeling her heart rate sky rocket.

"No of course not Bubbles." Logan said as he hugged Rory. "Right mom? Dad?"

"Well we didn't actually arrange your marriages, we arranged your marriage." Christopher sighed.

"Our marriage!" Rory exclaimed

"What the hell do you mean our marriage?" Logan exclaimed equally as shocked.

"Well the two of you are to be married." Mitchum said forcing a smile. "Would the two of you please sit down? Logan, this is for you to give to Rory when you're ready; I highly suggest you're ready before the end of this trip because the papers are running the announcements this week."

"I can't believe you did this!" Rory shouted tears running down her face as she ran from the room.

"No, I'll go after her." Logan said standing up. "I don't think either one of us wants much of anything to do with any of you. So do us both a favor and leave us the hell alone for the rest of the trip, that is unless you need our measurements for wedding attire."

With that Logan ran after Rory, knowing that some how, some way there had to be a way for the two of them get through this together.

Rory flung herself on her bed in tears, hoping beyond hope that Logan would soon appear to comfort her and make her tears cease.

**Please please please review, I REALLY want your feedback! Love ya**


	6. We Need to Talk

Rory wiped the tears from her face and went digging into the depths of her suitcase. She couldn't take it anymore, to hell with society, damn the lady she was supposed to be. Rory's hands finally found the velvet bag at the bottom of her suitcase, no sooner had she placed the bag on her bed than there was a gentle knock on the door. She quickly hurried to the door and looked through the peep hole. Rory smiled a sad smile to herself; Logan was standing there, looking as sad as she felt.

"Hey," she said engulfing him in a hug, "come on in."

"This is lunacy." Logan ranted. "What the hell are they doing with our lives?"

"Shh, it'll be okay, somehow we're going to get through this, I have no idea how but somehow we are going to get through this. Be a doll and lock the door."

"Bubbles is what's in that bag what I think is in there?"

"Depends, what do you think is in there Huntzburger?"

"You're a bold women Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden, and I love you for it." Logan said smirking.

"I know, now lets get on with it shall we?" Rory smiled as she pulled her bowl out of the bag.

"So what are we going to do about all this?" Logan asked as he and Rory lay on the bed twenty minutes later.

"I guess we're getting married."

"You're okay with that?"

"Well I mean, it could be worse," Rory sighed "at least they didn't promise us to complete strangers or something. What about you?"

"Ya, I mean, I guess you're right, but hell I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to be feeling right now, much less thinking!"

"I'm as lost as you are; I have no idea how to feel about it. And I want my proposal to mean something, I've dreamed about it forever; I don't want it to be something people are forcing. Fuck I was just starting to figure out how I felt about you."

"What do you mean, feeling out how you felt about me? You've dreamed about you're proposal?"

"Of course I've dreamed about my proposal."

"And what do you dream when you see it?"

"Perfection, sheer perfection, I want it to be a surprise, nothing flashy, something I will always remember, something that will take my breath away . . ." Rory drifted off as tears filled in her eyes.

"Shh," Logan said comforting her, "it's going to be okay; somehow I promise this will all be ok. Now don't bite my head off, but what do you mean about just figuring out how you felt about me?"

Logan received no response except a plethora of tears from his fiancé's eyes as she buried her head in his chest.

"Just hold me, please just hold me." Rory sobbed as she curled in closer to Logan.

"Okay sweetheart," Logan said holding her, "we'll sort it all out later, just relax, it will all be ok." Logan finished as he kissed her on the head.

Sleep refused to come to Logan no matter how hard he tried. His head was filled with differentiating thoughts. Part of him was ecstatic about the news that he and Rory were engaged, he was also anxious about the comment Rory had made about sorting out her feelings for him, Logan was also concerned about the social impact this would have on both him and Rory once they got back home. Half way through the night he felt Rory stir in his arms.

"Hey there handsome." Rory whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Better, defiantly more relaxed."

"Think we could talk maybe"

"Ya, lets talk." Rory said as she straightened herself up slightly.

"So do you think I can ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Promise me you'll answer?"

"Yes Logan I promised that I'll answer."

"What did you mean when you said you were just starting to figure out how you felt about me?"

"Exactly what it sounded like, Logan I've known you my entire life, you have always been there for me, and I don't know, its stupid, I thought I may have been falling for you."

"Bubbles, it's not stupid, it's the farthest thing from stupid I have ever heard actually."

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?"

"Cause, I just might be feeling the same way."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes I'm being serious, it's just like you said, we've been together our entire lives, in all honesty we're closer than probably any other two people in the entire world are, and to be honest, well, you know I have always loved you, but I think I may have started to fall into a different sort of love with you."

"Really?" Rory asked her eyes filling with a certain sparkle that Logan had only seen a few times in their entire lives.

"Yes Lorelei, I mean, yeah, this whole engagement thing is weird, but I'm not going to lie, part of me likes it. I mean, I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I always pictured us together."

"Me too, it seemed like, we always had something there, more than a friendship I don't know, but it always felt like there was something else there."

"So do you think we can find a way for all this to work?"

"Yeah, I think between the two of us we will defiantly find a way to make this work." Rory smiled as Logan took her hand.

"Can I tell you something and not have you get all creped out on me?"

"Logan, of course you can tell me anything."

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden I love you, I'm sure of it. I truly madly deeply love you, in every sense of the word."

"Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger, I love you too, in every way possible, and if there was anyone I could be engaged to it would be you."

"Well sometime over the course of this vacation I'm going to propose to you, but not yet, I want it to be everything you want it to be and more."

"Thank you so much Logan, thank you for everything." Rory smiled at him.

"Anything and everything for you, whatever makes you happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Logan smirked as he leaned in and kissed his fiancé.

**Alrighty, ya'll know the deal, questions, comments, concerns you let me know and I'll keep writing! Thanks for reading and please review! Love ya!**


	7. Thoughts

Logan, as tradition had come to dictate, woke up first the next morning and didn't mind in the slightest that his future bride was still sleeping soundly. Rory had fallen asleep in Logan's arms and he was pleased to see her there when he woke up. With his one free hand Logan reached for the small box his father had given him less than a day earlier. Opening it, he was quiet pleased with what he saw, the ring was beautiful and it would suit Rory quiet well, it was a princess cut diamond surrounded by ten small pink diamonds in a platinum setting. Logan rested his head on the pillow and tried to come up with a suitable way to propose to Rory before the trip was over. Sighing he knew the same concern that was plaguing him was mostly likely plaguing the young women in his arms; if, as his father had said, the news of their proposal would be in the papers school would become a completely outlandish circus.

Logan had never particularly cared for Chilton Preparatory, but the presence of Rory, Colin and Finn had always made it significantly more enjoyable. The four of them ran the school, and even worse they and everyone else in the school knew it. From the day the foursome had entered that school it had never been the same. Their freshmen year they had associated themselves only with the seniors, as they did their sophomore year, however by junior year they may as well have been seniors. Logan had been looking quiet forward to senior year, like the rest of his group, he had nothing to worry about when in came to the college admissions process, the four of them were practically shoe ins for Yale so long as they had a decent G.P.A. and S.A.T. scores, neither would be a problem. The four of them had started planning their senior antics long before they even entered the prestigious school and Logan knew none of them would even dream of giving up on any of those pranks.

Logan had to admit though, the fact that he and Rory were now engaged, and that the world knew it certainly changed the plans somewhat. He knew he had to resolve himself to the fact that the first month back would prove to be nothing more than a plethora of questions for him along with some angry girls. Logan though, was more concerned about Rory, around him, Colin, and Finn Rory was always self assured and as cocky as the rest of them. Logan knew though, as soon as she was put in a situation where all eyes were on her she wouldn't hold up so well. He recalled with loathing the time Michael Sotheby had cheated on Rory at the beginning of their junior year; Rory and Mike had been Chilton's star couple, the Nick and Jessica of their world and with their breakup the school quickly turned into People magazine. All eyes had been on the couple, constantly waiting to see who would yell at whom next, if Rory would cry, if Mike would come to her seeking forgiveness. That month had drained Rory emotionally to the point where Logan had become seriously concerned about her, and he was scared that this situation would do the same to her, but that this time she may follow through with what depression would push her too.

Logan gently climbed out of bed when he heard a sharp knock on the door. Looking through the peep hole we saw both his father and Christopher. Sighing to himself he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped at the two men.

"Watch your tone." Mitchum reprimanded his son.

"I'm really not in the mood for any of you right now, so make it short and sweet what do you want?"

"Do the two of you plan on joining us at all for the rest of the vacation?"

"No we don't." Logan almost yelled as he slammed the door in the face of the two men.

"Is everything okay?" Rory murmured from the bed.

"Ya, it's fine, they just stopped by again to see if we had basically forgiven them yet."

"I certainly hope you told them no."

"Don't worry I did. So I wanna ask you something."

"Well by all means ask Huntzburger, subtly was never your strong point."

"How are we going to handle the whole school engagement thing?"

"I have no idea." She replied sighing. "It's going to be insane. Lets just take it as it comes I guess, there's not much else we can really do. Have you told Colin and Finn?"

"Nope, have you?"

"Uh-uh, I suggest you call them before they read it in the paper."

Colin and Finn's reactions were exactly as Logan had pictured them. Of course they first figured it was a joke, and then they were floored. Then the insufferable mocking started, Logan knew they were already planning a bachelor party. Rory looked at Logan and smiled. They both knew school was going to be the same thing only with daggers involved.

**Sorry it took so long, please update, suggestions, comments, concerns, let me know!**


	8. A Proposal

Rory rolled over, on the last day of vacation, and peered at the clock, the bright bold numbers told her that her one hour nap had turned into a five hour one. Still half asleep Rory rolled over slightly only to realize that Logan was no longer by her side. Panicking slightly she sat up in bed as her eyes darted around the room. Rory's eyes finally rested on a note on her bedside table.

_Rory,_

_Hope you got a good nap in. I couldn't sleep so I went up to the sun deck to read and smoke. Don't worry about dinner tonight, I'm not hungry, I be back sometime later. _

_Logan_

Rory read the notes a few times over slightly confused. Logan had never left her before when they were napping. Furthermore, he had never been so vague and distant as he came off in the note. She knew Logan was different, but he was starting to sound very much like many of the classic summer flings that start on a weekend and were usually over by Wednesday. Doubt started to rise in Rory's stomach, she knew she and Logan were bound to each other through the arrangement her parents had made; but she doubted whether or not he would actually be able to change his playboy ways. She wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend that she didn't know that every girl at Chilton wasn't constantly throwing herself at him. It was going to be hard enough going back to school after missing a week of assignments and tests, but the drama would simply add a horribly large amount fuel to the fire.

Rory knew that she was always Logan's best girl but she constantly doubted whether he solely saw her as a sister. It seemed to Rory that she was the sister in their clan. Logan, Colin, and Finn were always there for her, protecting her, and taking care of her; but never had they ever actually shown any interest in her in anyway. She hoped that Colin and Finn would still treat her the same even though she was engaged to their best friend in the entire world.

Rory was drawn from her thoughts by her cell phone. She darted to the phone hoping that it was Logan. Rory was shocked though when she looked at the called ID.

"Hey." She greeted the caller.

"Hi love, how are you doing?" Finn's strong accent came through the phone.

"Yes hello darling how are you doing." A second voice called.

"Colin?" Rory questioned.

"Absolutely, so we hear congratulations are in order."

"Not yet boys, we're not formally engaged yet."

"Rory, love, don't toy with us, according to the papers it appears that you two will be walking down the aisle any day now."

"Oh my God, I'm in the paper, what does it say."

"Breath sweetie, breath, it's only in the Times."

"Read it to me."

"Alright love, alright, here we go: Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Hayden are pleased to announce the engagement of their daughter, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden to Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger son of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchum Huntzburger. Both are very prominent New England families. No wedding date has been announced yet."

"Dear God, what is the buzz around school?" Rory panicked.

"Well it's kind of funny." Colin joked.

"Colin so help me God."

"Calm down sweetheart. Nothing major, just well, lots of people are talking."

"Talking how so?"

"Well no one really knows for sure what's going on, of course the lovely females are all quite upset about you taking Logan love."

"Ah! I didn't steal him, my parents stole him. God!" Rory vented.

"Rory, love, you need to calm down. It's all going to be okay, don't worry Colin and I are already on damage control." Finn promised.

"Swear, you guys are taking care of all this?"

"Of course we are. Anyways we're all going out to dinner Sunday night and sleeping at Finn's since his parents are out of town alright, so you'll have us to back you and Logan up Monday morning, sound good?"

"Of course and where are we doing dinner?"

"We were thinking New York City or in Boston, any input?"

"Where ever, I assume one of our drivers is driving so we can get hammered."

"Of course love, you know us far to well. On that note though, we have to run Madeleine's parents are out of town so we have an appearance to make. We'll pick you up around four on Sunday, and wear something completely naughty."

"Of course, just for you boys," Rory joked, "I'll see you boys then. Behave yourselves tonight."

"No promised Love."

Rory smiled as she hung up the phone, she should have known Colin and Finn would already be on damage control duty for her. She was really glad they were taking care of her, like Logan, they were basically her brothers, and they had all grown up together and were basically one big family. She lay down back on the bed and pulled out a cigarette, the note Logan had left was still stressing her out. They had barley talked all day.

"Smoking kills." A voice joked from the door way.

"Hypocrite," Rory shot back as Logan sat on the bed, "so where have you been."

"You got my note didn't you?"

"Well ya, but it was a little vague."

"Don't fret about it hun, go put on something comfortable, but make sure it'll keep you warm, it's a little chilly since the sun went down."

"Um, Logan why?"

"No questions, hurry five minutes max, I'll have a smoke."

Rory immerged five minutes later as promised donning sweats and a sheer long sleeve shirt. "Alright, I'm ready, want to tell me now?"

"Nope, don't think so. Follow me." Logan grinned as he slipped his arm around Rory's waist.

Oh my God! Logan, what is all this!" Rory exclaimed as they arrived on the top deck of the ship to find a table set up.

"Dessert, figured you weren't much in the mood for dinner when you could eat sweets all night."

"Well you guessed correctly Mr. Huntzburger." Rory smiled. "Logan! Flowers, you amazing me tonight."

"Thought it would be a nice way to end our vacation." Logan smirked. "So we have our pick of all the desserts. Just let Claude know." He finished motioning to the waiter standing by the back staircase.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Tell me a secret." Logan whispered as the two of them lay in a beach chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean tell me a secret, anything."

"I'm kind of happy are parents set us up." Rory smiled.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because I honestly think you're the only person I could picture spending the rest of my life with. Your turn tell me a secret."

"I took dance lessons when I was younger."

"Liar."

"No, I swear to God, remember that summer I told you my parents made me take lacrosse lessons? Well I was taking dancing."

"Why on earth were you taking dance lessons?"

"My parents wanted me to, but also so I could be prepared for moments like this." Logan smiled

"What do you, so you could be prepared for moments like this?"

"Trust me, let's dance."

"Logan there's no music."

"I missing your point there Bubbles. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Alright." Rory said unsurely as she took Logan's hand.

"You know how to dance don't you?" Logan joked.

"No, I'm sorry I never had the privilege of taking dance classes."

"Here, I'll show you, give me your hand." He smiled as he took her left hand and dropped to his right knee.

"Logan?"

"Sh," He beamed silencing her, as he reached into his pocket, "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden, will you marry me?" He asked as he slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Oh my God, Logan!" Rory quietly exclaimed as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, of course I will, yes."

"I love you so much." Logan said engulfing her in a hug.

"I love you too." Rory smiled as Logan leaned in and kissed her.

**All ya'll review and I'll write more, thats the way it works, thanks :)**


	9. Tipsy

"I love you, everything will be okay I promise." Logan smiled as he held Rory's hands outside of her house.

"I love you too; I just didn't expect so much attention." Rory sighed.

"Sweetheart, I promise, it will be ok." Logan attempted to reassure his fiancé. The airport had been a zoo when they got home, and no one, not even their parents had expected so much. As soon as they had walked into the main part of the airport they were bombarded with photographers and magazine people.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Rory smiled weakly, she had become so used to having Logan everyday that parting seemed more painful that it actually should have.

"Yes Sunshine, don't worry and I'll call you tonight, I promise; I love you, and I will miss you, don't worry." Logan said as he held her close.

"Ok, I'll miss you, love you."

"I will miss you too, and of course I love you too." Logan said as he leaned in and kissed Rory.

Rory went straight up to her room as soon as Logan left; she was determined to avoid her parents for as long as she possibly could. Bored, Rory decided that she should check her email since tomorrow wouldn't provide much time to check it. About a dozen were from different magazines asking for interviews and quotes, the others were from Paris, Madeleine, Louise, and some other semi-close friends inquiring about what they had read in the paper. She sighed as she deleted the majority of them and decided to respond to the other ones later. As she got up from the computer Rory heard a knock at the door as a cherry voice filtered through the door.

"Rory, babe, it's me, let me in we need to talk."

"There is nothing I want to talk to you about." Rory snapped at her mom as she opened the door ajar.

"Well then there is something you need to hear then. Rory, I don't want to have to play the mom card here, but I will if I have too."

"Fine," Rory said brutally as she opened the door enough to allow her mother to squeeze in, "but I'm not listening for anymore than ten minutes so talk fast."

"Alright young lady, I know you're pissed but I'm your mother so watch that tone. I know you're mad at me, but there is nothing I could have done then, nothing your dad could have done then and there isn't much of anything we can do now accept love you and be here for you. I normally wouldn't tell you to be mad at your loved ones but they're the ones who set it up. I love you sweetie, and I know you're made, but I do want the best for you, and I know that this may seem really shitty right now, and it is, but Logan will take care of you, he cares about you so much." Lorelei sighed as she finished the mini-lecture she had practiced a few times over.

"Mom, alright, I love you alright; that doesn't in any way mean I'm happy with you, the grandparents, or the Huntzburgers. Right now though, frankly I'm too hurt right now to talk to any of you, just give me time okay? Also, just so you know I'm going out with the boys tomorrow and stay somewhere tomorrow night, alright?"

"No it is certainly not alright."

"No, you obviously think I'm mature enough to be engaged, so you better learn to trust me cause I have a fiancé right now who I will be spending time with and who I will spend the night places with so get used to it."

"I am not having the discussion with you right now. I love you Rory, and I truly do care about you, but I'll give you your space till you're ready to talk." Lorelei said as she sighed and walked out.

Rory woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing the net morning. "What the fuck." She grumbled into the receiver.

"Good morning sweetie." Logan's voice came through.

"Hey handsome," Rory smiled to herself, "why the early phone call."

"Early, babe it's after noon. Why don't you look at your balcony?"

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed as she hung up the phone and ran to open the windows for Logan.

"I miss you." Logan whispered as he hugged Rory.

"I missed you too, come in."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"No problem, lay with me though for awhile so I can wake up."

"A good make out session is always something good to wake you up." Logan smirked.

"Oh really?" Rory smiled as Logan pulled her close to him on the bed.

"Oh I swear to it." Logan said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Well," Rory smiled as she caught her breath, "that was certainly a good make out session if you ask me."

"I defiantly concur," Logan agreed as he held Rory in his arms, "as much as I don't want this moment to end, you better get ready Colin and Finn will be here soon."

"I thought they weren't coming till four-ish?"

"Nope we decided to move the time up so we could get to New York in time for happy hour."

"Alright, let me just showed and pack and over night bag." Rory smiled as she walked into the bathroom."

"WOW!" Logan gasped as Rory walked back into the room wearing a short black tube dress, her newest acquisition from the Versace winter collection. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Babe, it's an overnight bag, not a back packing through Europe bag." Logan laughed as Rory finally finished zipping her bag.

"Oh hush," Rory smirked as she kissed him, "you love me even though I pack too much."

"You're right, come on though they're meeting us in your back drive in a few seconds here." Logan said as he took her hand.

"Ah, the newly engaged couple." Finn joked as the couple walked toward the car.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed as she ran and hugged Finn.

"Hello there Love." Finn beamed as he picked her up, "You got yourself a good one here mate, better keep and eye on her or I'll snatch her out from under you."

"I don't think Logan had anything to worry about Bro." Rory smiled. "Colin!" Rory shouted as she ran toward him and greeted him in the same way she had greeted Finn.

"Everyone ready to go?" Colin asked as he opened the back door or the limo.

"I believe we are." Logan replied as he placed his had on the small or Rory's back as she entered the limo.

"So where are we going boys?" Rory questioned after the four of them had settled in.

"Well, we though a nice dinner at Tavern on the Greens, after we pre-game it at Bar 89 on Mercer till about 7-ish. Sound good to everyone?"

"Wait, the bar was just featured in Vogue, how the hell are we going to get in?" Rory questioned as Logan took her hand in his.

"Oh love, you always worry your pretty head. If you must know though, my brother is friends with the owner so he called him yesterday and told him to expect us, we won't be having any troubles for the entire night."

"Oh mate," Colin sighed as the four of them walked out of the last bar around midnight, "I forgot that she can be a lightweight sometimes. She ate today didn't she?"

"I think dinner was all she had." Logan answered as he practically carried Rory out of the car.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine you two, lets just get her back to Finn's" Colin said reassuringly as they filed into the waiting limo.

"Logan?" Rory murmured after they were all situated themselves. "Logan I'm sorry." She finished as she put her head in his lap.

"Oh baby, don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us." Logan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rory.

The ride home was quiet, by the time they had exited the city all four of the teenagers had either fell asleep, or in Rory's case passed out.

"Logan can we talk?" Rory asked as they lay in one of Finn's many guest rooms.

"Sh, go to bed sweetie you need your sleep right now."

"No I want to talk about it now."

"Hun, you're drunk, there's nothing that needs talking about that much."

"Logan, please."

"Alright, alright, what's on your mind?"

"You can't freak out on me, I mean, the only reason I'm asking because I feel secure enough right now to ask you."

"Okay beautiful, I won't freak out."

"Kids are okay with you right?"

"Huh," Logan started as he suddenly woke up, "kids?"

"Yes kids, do you want kids?"

"Of course I do sweetie, but we're talking like in the future not now right."

"Well duh, I just wanted to make sure it was good with you, because I defiantly want kids." Rory sighed.

"That's good sweetheart, you'll be a wonderful mother. Now can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When do you want to get married?"

"Maybe in the summer, after we graduate, is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect, I don't want a crazy long engagement, I want to be with you as soon as I can. Now do me a favor sweetheart?"

"And what would that be Logan?"

"Go to bed, we have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright, just hold me though."

"I will, don't worry, I won't let go either." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Both fell asleep with the same lingering though in the back of their minds: they're first day back at Chilton was going to be hell.

**Hey guys, keep those reviews coming, I'm really looking for 200 before I do the next chapter, anyone got any comments or requests for their first day back at Chilton? Love ya**


	10. The Third Degree

Fuck!" Rory heard Logan curse as she rubbed her eyes in the morning light.

"What, Logan," Rory mumbled, "what is going on, come back to bed."

"Hun, we over slept, its seven thirty, and the only thing that can make this day worse is us arriving late."

"Oh shit." Rory like wised cursed as she stumbled. "Oh no there goes the room." Rory sighed as she slightly lost her balance.

"You okay there." Logan said wrapping his arm around. "Bad hangover?"

"The worst."

"Finn!" Logan called.

"What's up mate, holy Lord get dressed we need to leave." Finn greeted them.

"I need your hangover fix mixture for our little lightweight."

"Oh hush Logan, I am not a lightweight." Rory protested.

"I'm on it; she'll have to drink it in the car. Oh my dear little sister what am I going to do with you." Finn joked as he exited the room.

"Are you going to be ok?" Logan asked as he buttoned his dress shirt.

"Ya, I'll manage, I always have haven't I?"

"You ready love?" Finn smiled at Rory as the four of them stepped out of the Escalade. "How is that hangover treating you?"

"Oh I'm ready for anything right now." Rory replied as Logan helped her out of the car. "So what does everyone have first period, I don't remember, I have Honors American."

"Ya, I want to make sure you always have one of us around." Logan said with a concerned tone as he took Rory's hand.

"It's all good mates; I have the same class as her right now."

"You ready for this?" Logan asked as the four of them entered the massive school.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry Sweetie, I'm here and I love you." Logan whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

As the four of them entered the building all heads turned toward Logan and Rory, loud whispers filled the halls and Rory could feel herself turning a bright shade of red. Not long after they had entered a red head approached Logan.

"Hey sexy," She flirted as she batted her eyelashes, "how was your vacation. I missed you."

"Hey Sandra," Logan replied coolly, "I had a fabulous vacation and got the best birthday present ever." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Rory's waist.

"Well that is certainly wonderful." Sandra said as she rolled her eyes. "So I guess the rumors are true then."

"They most defiantly are, Sandra, was that your name?" Rory asked with a slight tone of anger in her voice. "Now if you'll excuse us we have much more important things to do than make sure you have enough gossip to fill lunch period with."

"I'm sorry Lorelei, to many bitch flakes this morning." Sandra fired back.

"No, just the usual amount, you however, I think you may have taken one to many of the whore pills this past week, but like I said, we have places to be, china patterns to pick out so why don't you go get an eyebrow wax, cause if you ask me those eye brows look like one big one to me." Rory finished as she walked toward her locked leaving the three boys slightly mystified behind her.

"Bravo little sister," Colin smiled as they opened their lockers, "didn't think you would actually tell someone off within ten minutes of getting here, I'm proud."

"As always, thank you for you support." Rory joked. "I think Finn and I need to be getting to class though. I'll see you next period for Organic Chemistry right?" Rory asked Logan.

"Yes, I'll meet you outside of American, I love you." He said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, now where is my goodbye kiss." Rory joked as she pretended to pout.

"Right here," Logan said as he leaned in and kissed her, "take care of my girl Finn."

"Oh don't worry I will mate." Finn smirked as he and Rory took off for class. "You're doing great sis." He smiled as he and Rory entered the class room.

"Thanks Finn, sit next to me okay?" Rory asked indicating the empty seat next to her.

"Whatever you need Love."

"Well well," a blonde teased as she approached Rory, "the future Mrs. Huntzburger in the flesh, to what do I owe the honor."

"Take a pill Cassi." Rory retorted not looking up from her backpack.

"Oh, snappy today aren't we?"

"Cassi, leave her the fuck alone, she doesn't need every female in the school giving her shit today alright." Finn snapped out of no where. Shocked, Cassi returned to her seat whispering vehemently to her friends.

"So how was class?" Logan asked as the four of them met up to head to chemistry.

"Oh not bad, Finn snapped at Cassi, I snapped at Cassi, there was a whole lot of snapping. How did you're class go." Rory smiled as Logan took her hand.

"Not horrible, the usual gossip and question, ya know." Logan finished as they entered the class room.

"Mr. Huntzburger, Miss. Gilmore, come here please." Professor Finnegan asked as the couple entered the class room. "You are to go see the headmaster now." He finished as he handed both of them a slip of paper.

"Why the hell do we have to see the headmaster?" Rory fumed as she and Logan headed down the long hallway to his office.

"Probably cause of the sweet rock I planted on your finger." Logan joked.

"Ya, you're probably right, but how is it any of his business?"

"Cause the entire school has made it their business, come on we knew this would happen, it's only a matter of time before the Franklin runs an article on it."

"You're forgetting we're both on the newspaper staff."

"That's not going to stop then, and who knows it may run in tomorrow's paper. I know you're an ace reporter hun, but good luck stopping Paris from running her best front page article yet."

"I know, I know," Rory sighed, "well here we are, you wanna knock or should I?"

"I'll do the honors." Logan replied as he tapped lightly on the door.

"Ah, the future Mr. and Mrs. Huntzburger," Headmaster Charleston greeted as the pair entered the room, "please have a seat."

"Thank you Sir." Rory said forcing a smile as she took a seat.

"Now, I realize that the two of you are engaged, congratulations, but I do not want this in any way to compromise the integrity of this school do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry, how would our engagement compromise that?" Logan said getting slightly heated.

"I want this school to remain renowned for its academic excellence and not be known as the school were two of Hartford's most prominent engaged socialites attend. Also, I do not want your engagement distracting other students from their studies."

"Sir, there is no way we can possibly control the things you mentioned, that is the schools job."

"Watch your tone Miss. Gilmore, I am asking that you do not flaunt your engagement. You could start by not wearing your ring at school." The headmaster finished nodding slightly to the ring on Rory's left hand.

"Sir, in no way am I trying to disrespect the school, but I am engaged and I will wear my engagement ring, and if you have a problem with that you may take it up with my parents." Rory said as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have had quite enough of this school's interest in my engagement for today."

**Alright sorry that took so long, thank you to everyone who tried to help me reach my goal of 200 reviews, lets shoot for atleast 220 this time . . . I would love to know what YOU would like to see happen in future chapters, thanks guys!**


	11. Dramatic News

Rory sighed as she exited the building, the day had been to long for her liking and all she wanted to do was get in the car with Logan and relax. As she walked down the marble stairs a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck!" Rory exclaimed as she was pulled in the direction of the hallway.

"Rory, shh." Madeleine quieted her.

"Madeleine, Louise," Rory coughed as she caught her breath, "what is going on?"

"Chill Gilmore, have a smoke." Louise smiled as she handed Rory a Turkish Silver. "First of all, congrats on the engagement thing; more importantly, we have news for you."

"Thanks, now tell me what this news is." Rory replied as she took a long drag from the cigarette.

"It's big." Madeleine smiled.

"Really big." Louise added.

"Well tell me already, I'm dying here."

"DuGrey is back." Louise stated as though she was announcing a math test.

"Tristan?" Rory asked shocked?

"Yes, he starts back here this week."

"Are you sure, how do you know?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure, I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't," Madeleine almost snapped, "Dave, my guy of the week, is friends with Duncan, who is still friends with DuGrey, and according to him he's coming back."

"Oh, wow, damn. Does Logan know?" Rory asked slightly concerned, Tristan had been her first love. He and Logan had been best friends until the day she walked in on Tristan cheating on her with Valerie Sanders at one of Madeleine's parties. It took weeks for Rory to convince Logan not to kill Tristan, even though she really wanted him to. With all the craziness going on her life Rory couldn't believe there was another cup of drama being added to the mix.

"No, you're the first person we've told." Louise said. "We've gotta get going, but I'm having a party this weekend, you should come and don't forget to tell Logan." She finished as she and Madeleine walked away.

"Whoa, what is my ace reporter doing talking to the gossip columnists?" Logan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Rory and lead her toward the car.

"Well, um," Rory stammered, "you're not going to like what they told me."

"What is it sweetheart?" Logan questioned, concern filling his eyes.

"Well, umm, Madeleine's boyfriend Dave was talking to Duncan, who told him that Tristan is coming back to school here."

"What!" Logan exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks. "You're kidding me!"

"No, sorry," Rory replied as she climbed into the car, "don't let it get to you." She said kissing him.

"Alright, so what's on your agenda for tonight?"

"Well, I really want a nap, but after that I'm yours." Rory beamed.

"Ok, well call me when you wake up?"

"Defiantly."

Rory rolled over to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey sis, did I wake you up?" A thick Australian accent filtered through the phone.

"Ya, don't worry about it though. What's up?"

"Pack an over night bag, bring something formal, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

"What Finn? What is going on?" Rory asked, but she soon realized that she was talking to herself.

Cursing silently, Rory fished her Louis Vuitton duffle off of the top shelf in her closet. Not knowing whether or not they would be going to school tomorrow she packed a clean school uniform. Twenty minutes later Rory heard a horn from her driveway, scribbling a note to her parents, she ran out of the house toward the waiting limo.

"Hello Love, how are you doing this fine evening?" Finn greeted.

"Wonderful, a little confused though, where is everyone else?"

"Don't worry we're meeting up with the gang at the airport."

"The airport, why the hell are we going to the airport?"

"Well because we can't very well drive to Paris can we? So I heard about DuGrey coming back, the son of a bitch hasn't tried to contact you has he."

"No Finn he hasn't don't worry, why are we going to Paris though?" Rory asked as she studied herself in the ill lighted small flip down mirror.

"Well the gang couldn't very well not through our two best friends, who are practically our brother and sister, an engagement party."

"You're kidding Finn, an engagement party in Paris, who all is coming?"

"The gang, you, me, Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Paris, Madeleine, Louise, and a few people from Yale who called me the other day and want to meet us all, something about the wanting to meet all the future socialites before we actually start Yale."

"Well, alright then." Rory sighed, "We're allowed to smoke in her aren't we."

"Of course." Finn smiled as he rolled down the windows.

"Alright," Colin started after they all had climbed on to the airplane, "everyone get some sleep, remember Paris is on a different time zone and we have some serious partying to do. We start pre-gaming an hour before we land, they we've got the Presidential Suite at the Ritz, and oh, no school tomorrow!"

"Up, up, up Ace." Logan said as he gave Rory a soft kiss. "It is time to start pre-gaming." He smiled as he led her to the sitting room on the plane.

"Alright, so what would our favorite engaged couple like to start with?" Finn smiled as he finished placing the last bottle on the coffee table.

"That bottle of ninety-nine apples looks pretty appealing if you ask me." Rory smiled as she slid Finn a shot glass.

"Make it two." Logan smiled as he handed Finn another glass.

Rory pulled out her cell phone as the group climbed off the plane to check missed calls. Realizing she had a missed call she placed the phone to her ear and punched in her password. Her breath caught in her chest as she heard the voice of her first love on the other end: "Hey Mary it's me, I'm sure you've heard that I'm on my way back to our very fine school, I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much, we need to talk. Love you, I'll try you later."

Rory sighed as the message ended, either Tristan hadn't heard of the engagement or he was going to pretend it didn't exist. Either way, Rory knew Chilton was headed for some very serious drama.

**Alright, so what do you guys want to happen? Please review too, lets shoot for 245 alright guys! I love you all!**


	12. Getting Prepared

"Here are the room keys," Logan smiled as he distributed them, "we have to adjoining suites, doesn't really matter who sleep where." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around Rory's waist, "Except you that is."

"So what is on our agenda for tonight?" Rory questioned as she handed he bag to the bellboy.

"Well at eight we have this dinner with the people from Yale who wanted to meet with us. The said it's cocktail attire. Do you ladies have dresses or is a shopping trip in our future?" Colin asked.

"Shopping!" The four girls replied in unison.

"Alright you ladies have four hours before we have to be in the DeGaul Room, its on the ground floor, but seeing as how we're your escorts, we'll take you down." Logan sighed, knowing that in two hours these girls could rack up a shopping bill that could buy a decent car.

"Umm Logan," Rory started, "I know your not taking math this year, but I'm sure your arithmetic is decent enough that you noticed that there are four girls and only three boys."

"My math is good enough that I did realize it. I spoke with the guys from Yale who contacted me and there is another boy the invited who is our age who can accompany one of the girls, not you though." He smirked as he kissed her. "Have fun shopping, I love you."

Dress shopping was tedious, especially since the girls were working on a two hour time limit. They had all finally settled on dresses though, Rory purchased the Betsey Johnson Taffeta Party Dress in blue, which went stunningly with her eyes. Stephanie settled on the new black Samantha Treacy ´Mica´ Dress. After ten dresses Madeleine finally picked the JS Collections Taffeta Ruffle Dress in plum, and Louise settled on the Tadashi Taffeta Tiered Wrap Dress in scarlet. They all shuffled in to the Ritz also carrying bags filled with shoes, and jewelry.

"Anything left in the stores at all?" Colin joked as the four girls walked in to one of the suites.

"Yes Colin," Stephanie sighed as she sat on the sofa, "so how is this whole date thing working tonight?"

"Well, obviously our dear little sister is going with her fiancé, you're going with Colin per his request, and then Madeleine and Louise need to fight over who gets to go with the fabulous me and who wants to go with our mystery man." Finn grinned.

"I'm always up for adventure; I'll go with the mystery man." Louise smiled. "He's all yours Madeleine."

"Ah, don't think you can handle me love?" Finn smirked.

"Oh no Finnegan, I can handle you just fine, however, if pictures are taken Madeleine looks better oh your arm than I do." Louise smiled. "Ready to get dressed and beautiful ladies?"

"Yup, let's go." Rory smiled.

"You hot things better hurry we have to be ready to go in an hour." Colin smiled.

A half hour later the seven Hartford socialites were gathered in the sitting room of the guy's suite awaiting the arrival of Louise's date.

"So exactly what group from Yale that wants to meet with all of us?" Rory asked as she sipped the apple martini Logan had made.

"Don't know much about them babe, they were pretty vague when they called." Logan replied. "All they said was that they heard we were coming to Yale through the grapevine, probably because of our last names, and they said that they always meet with the prominent socialites that will be attending next year."

"None of us have gotten our early acceptance letters though yet." Stephanie chimed in.

"I don't think it's really a question of if we are getting in, I think it just comes down to the formal letter of admission coming." Colin answered.

"So, since we're on the topic of asking questions we really know nothing about," Louise started, "what do you boys know about this mystery date of mine."

"Getting worried love, wishing you had gone with me?" Finn joked.

"Of course not Finn, I'm just interested about who I'll be going with."

"Well all the guy I talked to was that there was a guy who was coming to Yale, but had been going to a boarding school, but his family is fairly prominent in Hartford society, and of course his name means something at Yale." Logan replied.

"Alright gang," Colin started, "so after this little cocktail party we are going to a club downtown where Finn and I took the liberty of reserving the V.I.P room for our favorite friends' engagement party. Then tomorrow around noon or whenever we wake up and have fought off the inevitable hangover we will head back state side. Sound good to everyone?"

"Alright," Rory smiled as she stood up, "it's time for us ladies to go freshen up seeing as how we will need to get going in about ten minutes here."

"Off you go then," Finn beamed, "time for us men to have one more shot then so we can, as you say 'freshen up'."

"Hey, I want all of you respectably sober for this event." Rory smirked as she and the girls exited the room.

"Excited about your mystery date Louise?" Madeleine questioned as she put a dab of perfume behind her ears.

"Yeah, I am. He seems rather mysterious, very James Bond like; and that whole boarding school thing, oh God, I hope he was a bad boy and ended up there." She smirked with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Girls," Logan called from the next room, "time to go, Louise's date is here."

"We're coming." Rory sighed as the four of them walked into the next room. "Answer the door Louise, he's your date." She grinned as she gave Louise a push toward the door.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Louise laughed as she opened the door. "Oh. . .my . . . God." Louise gasped as she opened the door and saw the mystery date standing on the other side.

The other six teenagers standing behind Louise all felt their hearts drop to their stomachs and their breath catch in their chests.

**Hope you all like it, kind of a cliff hanger . . . please please please review can we shoot for like 265 reviews PLEASE! love ya all**


	13. Still a Mary?

"Um, hey Tristan, what can I do for you?" Louise asked stumbling over her words.

"Well, I believe one of you lovely ladies is my date." Tristan smirked.

"I don't fucking believe this." Logan murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me? Have something you need to say to me Huntzburger." Tristan questioned.

"Nothing DuGrey, why don't you just leave us alone, ok?" Logan shot back.

"No can do. I was promised a date, and I have come to collect my date, I do hope it is my lovely Mary."

"Watch it DuGrey."

"Whoa Huntzburger, take a pill." Tristan chided.

"There will be no pill taking, and you will not refer to my fiancé as Mary, got it?"

"Fiancé, my, my, my little Mary had become a Mary Magdalene."

"I swear to fucking God do not test me." Logan growled as he inched closer to Tristan.

"Oh, I'm shaking." Tristan mocked. "When did the two of you become engaged anyways?"

"Obviously your IQ hasn't risen since you left, however, if you could read you would know that Rory and I became engaged over our birthday cruise."

"My IQ, the only reason you're going to be going to Yale is because of Daddy's money and your last name."

Before Rory knew what had happened Logan had Tristan by his collar and looked more than ready to tackle her first love to the floor and turn him to a character from _Fight Club_.

"Boys!" Rory practically yelled tears welling in her eyes. "Please, we can't have this happen now, we have a function that we are now late for."

"Ace, please just one punch?" Logan begged.

"Ya come on Mary, let me see what your little fiancé can do."

"I told you not to call her Mary." Logan spat as Tristan lay on the ground with a dark ring forming around his left eye.

"Oh my God!" Rory sighed as she disengaged in to tears while her first love and her true love duked it out on the floor of the suit in front of her.

"You girls go down and tell them our driver's car broke down." Finn called to the girls. "Colin you got this? I'll take care of Rory." He finished as he led Rory off to the next room.

"No Finn," Rory slightly argued as Finn pulled her from the room, "I need to take care of this, it's my fault."

"No love, it is in no way shape or form your fault, you know that they have beef that goes back years, all this was just the straw that broke the camel's back." Finn said as he handed Rory a glass of water. "Drink this, now stay here, I'm going to go make sure everything out there is going ok. I mean it my dear little sister, stay here; it's for your own good."

After Finn left Rory slipped over to the next room and started to remove her make up. There was no way she was going to go to any function. She was fed up with functions; fuck them for all she cared. Deciding there was no way to take her hair down with out it being in an outlandishly huge mess she climbed in to the shower and turned the water on. Rory let the warm water run all over her, hoping that it would help to wash away the stress and insanity of the last twenty minutes.

Stepping out of the shower Rory could still her shouts and threats coming from the next room. Sighing Rory changed into a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, slipped out the back door and into the small V.I.P café near the rear of the hotel.

"Everything alright ma'am?" The friendly bar tender asked as Rory took a seat behind the bar.

"Oh, of course," Rory said as she snapped out of zone, "could I have an Irish coffee please?"

"Of course, last name for the tab please?"

"Hayden, thank you."

"Well, well, well, my dear Mary always knew I could find you somewhere where there was alcohol and coffee."

"Go the fuck away Tristan."

"Ouch, harsh, I'm a little hurt." Tristan smirked as he put his hand to his heart.

"Well honestly I don't give a damn. Please leave me alone." Rory snapped.

"Fine, have it your way, mark my words though, this relationship between you and the newspaper heir won't last. We're meant to be."

"Go away Tristan."

"What, no good bye kisses."

"No Tristan, never, there was never anything between us, leave me alone." Rory screamed as tears started to form in her eyes for the second time that hour.

"DuGrey, you must have a fucking death wish. Fucking with my fiancé twice today." Logan yelled as he appeared besides Rory.

"I might be the one leaving, but I think I may have won this round." Tristan smirked as he nodded to a man with a camera taking copious notes a few tables over.

Rory woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She grimaced as she looked at the called ID and answered.

"Hi daddy."

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden would you care to explain to me why you made the front page of The New Yorker?" Her father's angry voice questioned from the other end of the telephone.

"It's really a long story dad, we ran into Tristan and well, as I'm sure you know he and Logan went at each other."

"Rory, I know you hate him, I know Logan hates him, but you're grandparents are fuming. You two need to think about your family names before you do rash things like this."

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood for this!" Rory barked as she hung up.

"Stephanie," Rory whispered as she entered the sitting room, "I need to talk to someone."

"Of course babe, what can I do for you?"

"Well um . . ." Rory stammered.

"What's wrong did something more happen after you ran into Tristan last night?"

"No it's just, um, I'm late."

"You mean like mother nature is running late?"

"Ya."

"How many days?"

"Two."

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but umm, well I assuming you and Logan, well you know, when you were on the cruise."

"Well ya, but I didn't really think there was a high chance for me to get pregnant considering it was so close to my period."

"Well, not to sound like Nancy Reagan, but it only takes one time."

"I know. . ." Rory sighed.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Stephanie said wrapping a comforting arm around Rory's shoulder.

"I hope to God you're right." Rory replied as she placed her hand on her stomach hoping to God a little baby wasn't growing inside her.

**Sort of another cliff hanger . . . hoped you liked it, but what would YOU like to see happen? Think we can shoot for 300 reviews please please please? Love you all!**


	14. Serious Topics

Rory climbed back into bed after her little talk with Stephanie. She tried to calm herself as she felt Logan snuggle up next to her. Calmness wouldn't come though, she was so terrified that in a month she and Logan would be telling there parents that she was carrying their future grandchild. Rory knew being emotionally strong had never been her strong suit. It was her biggest weakness, and the only person who knew the hell she had put herself through when the world seemed like to much to deal with was Logan. He had always been there for her; he was the only "therapy" she would subject herself to. Logan had been the one who used to wrap her wrists after she cut them, he was the one who finally found out her secret when she was throwing up after every meal, the one who took her to his beach house one weekend in the middle of December to help her break her addiction to the painkillers.

Rory sighed; he had done so much for her, and what had she done for him? It seemed to her like all she was to him was a burden. It scared her beyond belief, was she just his charity case? She didn't want him to feel obligated to her in the slightest, but the fact of the matter was she could feel herself relapsing back into the depression. She loved Logan so much, but everything else was draining her. Rory was fed up with being 'society's sweetheart' according to the New York Times or as the Washington Post had put it 'the future Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis'. All she wanted to be was normal; to live in suburbia where the only people interested in her business were the people she went to school with.

She sat on the edge of the bed and rolled up the sleeve of her t-shirt, she could still see the faint scars peeking through her ivory colored skin. It was like yesterday in her mind, the last time she gave into the depression, it was the night of Madeleine's party when she had found Tristan with Valerie. That was last time she had felt this amount of depression, she hated herself for considering doing it again, but it felt like the only way she could release the amount of pain she was feeling. She hated herself for leaving herself with scars that would always be a constant reminder of the pain she had been through, she couldn't imagine having to explain them to her children. Rory felt tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't tell if they were because of the pain she was feeling or the hatred she felt toward herself for what she had done.

"Sweetheart," Logan whispered as he pulled her close to him, "what's wrong."

"Nothing." Rory sobbed as she buried her head in his chest.

"Now we both know that's a lie." Logan sighed as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Logan, promise me you'll never leave me." Rory cried.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden, you are the love of my life and you always will be, I swear on my life, I will never ever give you up. You gotta remember, I know everything about you, and you don't see me running do you? I love you for everything you are, the whole package." Logan smiled, a smile that quickly vanished as he saw that he left sleeve was rolled up. "Rory, what are you doing looking at those."

"I don't know, God I just don't fucking know anymore!" Rory balled.

"Don't lie to me, I know the thought of doing this has crossed your mind and I would rather you beat me to a pulp than do that to your self ever again. Understand me?" Logan finished looking her squarely in the eyes.

"Yes Logan I understand." Rory sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm serious Rory, do it again and I'm getting you professional help, understand?"

"Yes I understand Logan, I get it okay." Rory said as she gently held the necklace around her neck.

"Good, now listen, I promise you, and no matter what happens I will always love you, no matter what. I am always here for you so there is no reason for you to look for comfort in putting yourself in pain. I don't care what is wrong, nothing is too trivial, got it, we've always been able to talk to each other and that is never ever going to change. So tell me, what is bothering you."

"I'm late." Rory groaned.

"What do you mean late?"

"Logan, my period is late."

"Oh," Logan gasped slightly, "well I mean, they can be late sometimes can't they?"

"Well ya, but I have always been on a perfect cycle."

"Ok, umm, well, do you want to take the test?"

"I can't yet; I have to wait another few days."

"Alright, well as soon as you can take the test tell me, and I'll get it for you and be there with you when you take it."

"Okay." Rory said forcing a smile.

A few days later two teenagers walked into a Hartford mansion carrying a bag that held an EPT.

"I can't do it Logan fuck it." Rory fumed as she got ready to toss the bad into the nearest trashcan.

"No, you have to do this, listen to me. You are strong enough to so this and I am right here with you no matter what that test says. Got it?"

"Fine, I'm going I'm going." Rory sighed as she walked into the bathroom. "Alright now all we have to do is wait a few seconds and see what comes up." Rory said as she exited the bathroom.

"I love you." Logan said kissing her as his fiancé held an object that would determine a better part of their future.

"I love you too." She replied as her eyes went back to the test sitting in her hand.

**okay, so what do you guys want this test to say? it can go either way . . . i'm really hoping for 330 reviews! love ya**


	15. Little party, a lot of trouble

"Thank God!" Rory practically yelled as she saw the results of the test: negative.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. Could you imagine telling our parents that their children, 'the future Jack and Jackie Kennedy', we're expecting a baby?" Logan chuckled.

"Okay, it's the weekend, we just got fantastic news, and we need to celebrate like it's nobody's business." Rory grinned.

"First things first though." Logan smirked as he wrapped an arm around Rory's waist.

"There is something that comes before alcohol Mr. Huntzburger?"

"Oh I promise you, it's better than alcohol." Logan whispered as he kissed Rory passionately as they fell onto the bed.

"I'm so glad the children decided to have a June wedding." Emily beamed as she, Shira, Lorelei, and Francine poured over books full of engagement party ideas. "I always wanted to have a Russian themed wedding, but I defiantly like the idea of the June wedding, we can do a Russian theme for their engagement party."

"Oh Em I simply love that idea, with Christmas just around the corner this is going to be amazing." Shira gushed.

"Mom, reality check, Christmas is in less than a month, how the hell can we pull together an engagement party in less than a month?" Lorelei sighed over her steaming cup of coffee.

"Oh Lorelei, you underestimate your mother." Francine laughed. "Remember how amazing your and Chris's wedding was? Dear, we pulled the whole thing together, engagement party, ceremony, and reception in less than two months. Don't worry about it sweetheart."

"Alright then, let's move on with this Russian theme then." Lorelei conceded as she pulled a decorating book toward her.

"This is the dress!" Rory smiled as she twirled in front of the mirror looking at the gorgeous Vera Wang Maids Long Satin Ruched Front Dress she was wearing.

"Finally," Stephanie groaned from the couch, "it only took you twenty dresses to find the one you wanted to wear for your engagement party, God help us when its time for you to start picking out a wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, dear God I'm pulling a Finn and brining a flask for that. So we're done right?"

"Well, no, my mom wants me to find a fur jacket to wear over the dress, come on, and let's go." Rory smiled as she pulled her best friend behind her.

Three hours later Rory and Stephanie exited Neiman Marcus. Rory had finally settled on the Rizal Furs Knit Rabbit-Fur Jacket to go over her dress. The engagement party was only a week away and Rory and the rest of the clan were starting to feel the stress of the impending wedding. The press had gone crazy ever since they found out about the engagement party. They were there when Rory left for school, when she came home, basically they had become her shadow, and anywhere she was they were. There wasn't a magazine she and Logan hadn't made the cover of.

Rory flipped open her cell phone as she and Stephanie climbed into the waiting car. "Lorelei Gilmore Hayden."

"Hello my dear, dress shopping go alright?"

"Oh it went wonderfully Uncle Mitchum, my poor father's credit card is very tired."

"Oh my Rory," Mitchum chuckled, "I don't think your father's credit card has ever been tired, even between you and your mother. On to the reason for my call, I was wondering what the color of your dress is, we want to get Logan a matching cummerbund and tie."

"Oh, um . . . _hey Steph what color would you say my dress is?"_ Rory whispered.

"Red wine red."

"Its red wine red, like a deep burgundy."

"Alright my dear, I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"I'll see you there, give Logan my love."

"I'll do that dear, take care."

"What was that about dinner tonight?" Stephanie asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh the families decided to have a small personal engagement party, I'm sure you're coming. It's very informal just like twenty people. I actually think the only guests are your family, Finn's family, and Colin's family."

"Shit it's to small for a sub-party isn't it?"

"Defiantly, my grandmother hired a photographer to take pictures of me and Logan, along with you, Colin, and Finn; she wants to have pictures like that to display at the reception."

"Oh this is going to be simply fabulous." Stephanie joked as she rolled her eyes. "Think the five of us can do something after?"

"Oh for sure, I think it would be fun for the five of us to watch a movie in the den like we used to, only this time we'll include alcohol."

"I have an idea, how bout we take my dad's boat out tonight after the party, we can sleep on it if we want to." Stephanie suggested.

"Ohhh, I like that idea, sounds like a plan." Rory smiled as they pulled into her driveway.

"Miss. Gilmore Hayden, there was a delivery for you." Eliza smiled as the two girls entered the house.

"Thank you Eliza, and please call me Rory."

"Yes ma'am. I had James take the delivery up to your room for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Wow!" Stephanie exclaimed as they entered Rory's room.

"Oh my God he out did himself again." Rory beamed. Her room was filled with sunflowers. Rory smiled to herself as she opened the card that was sitting on her bed.

_Sweetheart,_

_Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking of you even though I had to go out of town last night. I can't wait to see you for dinner tonight. Miss you more than you will ever know._

_All my love,_

_Logan_

"Aw," Stephanie cooed as she read the letter of Rory's shoulder, "can you believe Logan Huntzburger, Chilton's playboy, is sending flowers and writing love letters. He really cares about you babe."

"I know." Rory beamed.

"Alright Sexy, I gotta run, but I will see you tonight. Oh, by the way what are you wearing tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Just a conservative little black dress, absolutely nothing fancy or anything, my grandmother was very clear on the point that this is a very laid back thing. I'm not even sure if Logan is wearing a tie."

"Awesome, don't forget to bring a change of clothes to your grandparents' house."

"I won't love ya." Rory replied as she hugged Stephanie goodbye.

"Rory baby doll, we have to leave." Christopher called up the stairs.

"I'm on my way down daddy."

"Don't hear your heals clicking down the stairs."

"They are now dad," Rory laughed as she started down the stairs.

"I missed you so much." Rory whispered as Logan greeted her at her grandparents'.

"I miss you to Ace, but I'm back now so no worries. Think it's okay to kiss you."

"Oh I don't care of it's okay, you better kiss me."

"Well then your wish is my command." Logan smirked as he kissed her.

No sooner had they're lips locked than Rory heard the faint click of a camera from not very far away.

"Oh Rory dear that was absolutely adorable." Emily grinned as she rushed to greet Logan and Rory.

"Hello grandma." Rory smiled politely as she hugged her grandmother.

"All right mates," Finn said as he tittered a martini in his left hand, "I think it is time for us to bail."

"I believe our good man is correct." Logan replied. "Let's go say our goodbye real quick and meet outside in five."

"Right on." Colin agreed as the five separated to say their goodbyes.

Thirty minutes five drunk teenagers stumbled out of a limo and down a dock toward Stephanie's father's boat. They had barley made it down the dock when a flash light and voice came out of no where.

"All five of you turn around and walk back her please." A harsh male voice called.

**Uho, slight case of writers block (not that you couldn't tell from this chapter) could really use some suggestions! Please review I am hoping for 360 reviews! love ya **


	16. Police and Punches

"So who wants to be the first one to call their parents?" Colin asked looking around the jail cell that the five of them were currently sharing. On their way to the boat they had been stopped, breathalyzered, and arrested for public intoxication and minor possession.

A round of "not me" filled the cell the five of them were sitting in that the cops lovingly referred to as the drunk tank.

"Well whose parents would be the most sympathetic to our current situation?" Rory asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Like that's a though one, defiantly Finn's." Stephanie stated matter of factly.

"Oh love, don't make me call parents."

"Finn, she's right buddy, you're parents will take it a lot better than any of ours will." Logan chimed in.

"Alright mates, but you lot owe me big time." Finn smirked as he stood up and walked toward the bars. "Oy, mate, I'd like my one phone call."

"The papers are going to have a field day when they get wind of this one." Rory sighed.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Logan smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Alright mates, my parents are fuming, they're calling all of your parents, and they said to expect them here in about thirty minutes."

"It's the end of the world as we know it . . ." Colin sang under his breath as the room dissolved into silence.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden I do not even know where to start with you!" Christopher fumed as he drove his daughter home from the police station. "Out of all the stupid antics you've pulled getting arrested for public intoxication is by far your biggest screw up to date. You know the responsibilities you have; the press is going to have a field day with this. Can you honestly think of any other ways you want to disgrace the family?"

Rory didn't respond to her father's mini speech, she knew he was right, they had screwed up, but at the same time she was proud of herself. Even though she was disappointed with herself she didn't hate herself.

When the four of them rolled into Chilton Monday morning the school was buzzing. News of their arrests had already filtered through the entire social network. As Rory walked in she saw a freshen girl holding the latest issue of 'People' magazine, the cover was of a picture of her, Logan, Colin, and Finn, and under it the headline read "Hartford's elite lose their innocence.' Rory sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew there was nothing she could to about it besides sneak out back and have a cigarette.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Mary." Tristan cooed as he sauntered over to Rory.

"Drop dead DuGrey."

"Your manners certainly have changed, and when did you start smoking."

"As if it's any of your business, I started after you broke my heart."

"You know I never meant to hurt you." Tristan smirked as he walked closer to Rory, forcing her to back up against the wall.

"Tristan, you're to close, get away from me."

"Aw, come on now let's just kiss and make up."

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Come on now, let's play nice."

"Tristan I'm serious, let me leave." Rory said getting slightly scared.

"Now come on Mary, just one kiss."

"No."

"Yes." He said leaning into her.

"Tristan I said get off of me." Rory screamed pushing him back.

"DuGrey get your mother fucking hands off of my fiancé!" Logan bellowed as he turned the corner.

"Cool down Huntzburger. I wasn't doing anything she didn't want."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well you never were very good at understanding shit."

"Don't test me Tristan."

"Or what, gunna slug me again?"

"Boys, both of you, please don't fight." Rory pleaded as she stepped between the two boys.

"Rory he sexually harassed you! Someone needs to take care of this creep." Logan fumed.

"Logan, it will be taken care of trust me, but it will take him the whole of two seconds to file battery charges if you touch him. Let me take care of this, trust me, please?"

"You are so fucking lucky Huntzburger; need your girl to stand up for you?"

Rory wasn't aware of what happened next, but the next thing she felt was her hand throbbing in pain after punching Tristan.

"Shit!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh, my, God, I can't believe I just did that." Rory said tears coming into her bright blue eyes. "Tristan are you okay."

"I'm fine Gilmore, but mention this to anyone and you'll get slapped with a battery charge."

"Fine!" Rory shot at Tristan as he stalked off.

"Come on Ace, we need to get you to a doctors I think you may have busted up your hand when you punched him." Logan sighed as he led Rory to his car.

"My parents are going to kill me."

"No they're not; we'll just tell them you slammed your hand in the locker."

"You don't think its broken do you, I can't have a cast on my hand for the engagement party this weekend?" Rory asked panicking.

"I honestly don't know sweetheart, don't worry about the cast, I'm sure you'll find a color you like and that could match your dress."

As it turned out, Rory's hand wasn't broken, just some serious bruising, some busted blood vessels and so on.

"So, my parents are out of town until Friday, wanna spend the rest of the week with me?" Logan grinned as he and Rory headed back to her house.

"Ya that could work." She smiled. "Oh my God Logan, I have an idea, lets invite the gang over and I can make dinner, please, I want to cook for you please please."

"Whatever makes you happy Ace." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Alright, it was kind of a bad filler chapter, I could really use some suggestions, what would you guys like to see happen? Please review I'm hoping for 385! love you**


	17. Never Have I Ever

"Logan get out of the kitchen." Rory laughed as she gave Logan a shove toward the den.

"Oh come on Ace let me help you." Logan pleaded.

"Absolutely not, this is my treat to you, besides the gang will be showing up soon and it's time for you to play bartended." She smirked as she returned to the stove.

"Alright, you win this round, but I'm winning the war." He smirked as he kissed her.

Rory was happy. She had never been much of the homemaker type but she has always wanted to cook for the man she loved, and this was her chance. Rory wanted to prove to Logan that not only did she love him, but that she could take care of him.

"Mate, it smells amazing in here." Finn grinned as he walked into the house. "Is Rory really cooking, or is she sitting in the kitchen with the maid?"

"No, she is actually doing the cooking. Don't worry it shocked me to." Logan laughed as he led the gang to the bar. "Martinis all around?"

"Make mine an apple one Huntz." Stephanie smiled as she sank into the plush sofa.

"Oh fine!" Logan sighed as he pretended to be frustrated.

"Cool it Huntzburger, I'm going to go see if Rory needs help, I'm sure there's a game on T.V. that will keep the three of you amused." Stephanie smiled as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Wait love, our dear Rory will be needing a drink to." Finn smiled as he handed Stephanie another apple martini.

"Oh! Hey Steph!" Rory called from inside the refrigerator.

"Oh my God Hayden I cannot believe you are actually cooking!"

"Oh hush up." Rory scolded. "I can cook just fine."

"Oh on the contrary, I know you can heat up food the chef left." Stephanie smirked as she peered into the fridge.

"I'm hurt." Rory joked as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I'm sure you are, now come on I'll help you put the already prepared roast into the oven." Stephanie laughed. "Where are the appetizers?"

"Microwave." Rory blushed as she helped Stephanie put the lobster puffs on a tray and walk them out to the boys.

"Hello boys!" Stephanie cooed as she and Rory walked back into the room.

"So how long till dinner Ace?" Logan asked as Rory sat down next to him.

"Bout fifty minutes or so." Rory replied as the martini glass teetered precariously in her hand.

"Oy, mates, I got an idea." Finn announced to the group as he poured himself another drink.

"Oh God what is it?" Colin asked.

"Never have I ever, let's play."

"Not sure I know that one." Rory smiled.

"Oh its easy love, we take turns like never have I ever slept in a bed, and if you have done it you take a shot."

"Alright, Logan, be a doll and get the tequila." Rory smiled as she pulled out the shot glasses. "You go first Finn it was your game."

"Alright little sister; never have I ever made out with someone of the same sex." Rory and Stephanie looked at each other and started laughing as they took a shot.

"Fascinating," Logan laughed, "alright, never have I ever crashed a car worth over $75,000." They all laughed and took a shot.

"Umm," Rory started, "never have I ever broken a bone sneaking out of the house." Finn and Logan laughed and took the shot with her.

"God we're crazy mother fuckers," Stephanie chuckled, "never have I ever done drugs." They all laughed, and took a shot, they all had experimented with weed a little.

"Hey, we're young; we are allowed to screw up," Colin joked, "ok, so never have I ever slept on the front lawn cause I couldn't find my house key." Everyone but Rory took a shot.

"Straying from the point but do you remember prom last year." Rory laughed, the alcohol was starting to hit her.

"Oh I do!" Stephanie laughed. "Logan was horribly jealous that you went with Jared Lemming!"

"I was not." Logan said blushing as he wrapped arm around Rory.

"Oh she's right mate. You didn't even want to go to prom because of it. However, that after party was amazing wasn't it? Even though it started early because of our wonderful ladies here."

"Oh God, I remember that." Colin smiled over a Manhattan. "You two crazy girls snuck flasks of tequila in and by the time Rory was named queen, Stephanie princess, Logan king, Finn prince, and me well nothing, you guys were trashed, I was amazed you could do that dance without falling over."

"Oh God, I don't remember half the night, I do however remember having the worst hangover of my life the next morning." Rory laughed.

"Oh my God our prom dresses we're ruined. Remember that Rory?"

"Ya, my perfect pink prom dress, God I loved that dress."

"I remember that dress," Logan smirked, "backless, nice and low cut."

"Remove your mind from the gutter Huntzburger." Rory laughed. "I'm going to go check on dinner."

"I'll come with you." Stephanie added standing up and following Rory into the kitchen. "So I heard about your run in with DuGrey today." Stephanie added as they entered the kitchen.

"From whom?"

"Colin and Finn," Stephanie smiled, "so what are you going to do about him."

"I don't know, I mean," Rory started as she took the roast out of the oven, "he was my first love. Part of me will always care about because of that, there will always be a weak spot in my heart for Tristan Janlan DuGrey. I mean, if this whole Logan thing hadn't panned out and happened, there's a huge chance I would have gone back to Tristan."

"Okay Rory here is my advice." Stephanie said as she sat on the counter. "Forget him; I know that is easier said than done. I know you love Logan, you care about him, and you really can't control that Tristan was your first love, but you need to move on from that accept it and accept it and leave it in the past."

"Dinner was amazing Ace." Logan smiled as he and Rory lay in bed that night.

"Thanks Logan, I appreciate that."

"You know I don't expect you to be like my mom, your mom, or Emily, right?"

"Umm, yes, I'm not really sure what you're getting at here." Rory replied as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

"You don't have to be a corporate wife; I want you to be a journalist if you want to be a journalist. I want you to pursue your dreams no matter what."

"I know that Logan, and that's part of the reason why I love you so much, I feel like I never have to change who I am for you. So, you ready for this engagement party?" Rory asked not so smoothly changing the subject.

"It will defiantly be an event to remember." Logan laughed.

**Please please please review, they honestly mean a ton to me could we shoot for somewhere around 400 . .. so the engagment party is coming up, anything you guys want to see happen! love you**


	18. To Much Tequilla

"You ready for this?" Logan smiled as he offered his arm to Rory as she climbed out of the black town car.

"As ready as I was for my first shot of tequila." Rory laughed as she took his arm.

"Oh God, in that case we better retreat then." Logan smirked.

"Oh hush Logan," Rory said nudging him in the ribs, "for a twelve year old I handled myself decently."

"You're absolutely right Ace; you decently did a great job of throwing up."

"Haha, you're so funny. Now put on you're socialite face so we can get this party over with.

"Yes ma'am." He joked. "By the way you look absolutely amazing tonight."

"So do you, in a completely non gay way." Rory grinned as Logan kissed her.

"Logan! Rory!" Emily exclaimed. "Oh my God Shira come look at them, don't they look perfect."

"Oh Emily, the grandchildren, imagine the grandchildren, they're going to be breathtaking!" Shira cooed.

"Oh Shira you're so right." Emily beamed. "Hold it right there you two, let me get the photographer over here. Michael! Michael! I swear to God where is that man. Michael! Ah there he is. Take a picture of this stunning couple."

"Mom, daddy!" Rory smiled as she led Logan toward her parents.

"Hey sweetheart, Logan; you two look amazing. Care for a drink?" Christopher smirked.

"Uncle Chris you are a lifesaver." Logan laughed as they followed Lorelei and Chris toward the bar.

"You're a Manhattan man if I remember correctly?" Christopher asked Logan.

"As always."

"Rory, you still like your apple martinis?"

"Of course dad."

"Alright, well I'm not going to hold you two up, I'm sure you want to search out your friends. However, see that woman right there?" Chris asked motioning to a brunette in a simple black dress.

"Um, yeah."

"That is Nicole Bowling, here daughter works as a columnist for the _New York Times_, so watch what you say around her."

"Alright daddy thanks for the tip." Rory smiled as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Come on Logan lets try to get a sub party going here."

"You read my mind Ace. Ah, there is Finn now." Logan smiled as he led Rory toward Finn who had just finished getting his drink topped off.

"Oy, the love birds in the flesh, how are you?" Finn slurred.

"Finn, it's time for you to do what you do best." Rory laughed.

"Oh Love I'm already drunk."

"Fine, it's time to do what you do almost as good as getting drunk; it is time for your to form a sub party for us, who all is here so far?" Rory inquired.

"Me, Colin, Louise, Stephanie, Paris, and Madeline, let's round the gang up." Finn replied as he grabbed two bottles of champagne.

"Alright Hayden it's your turn." Madeleine laughed over her fourth martini. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Pool looks pretty inviting." Madeleine smirked.

"No way it's December!"

"You know the rules Hayden, if you don't do the dare you take two shots of Everclear." Colin stated with a drunken slur.

"Pass the shot glasses then." Rory smiled.

"Hey Ace," Logan whispered, "Why don't you let me take these shots for you."

"Why would I not want to take these shots?" Rory asked eyeing him.

"Ror, you've had plenty to drink tonight, between three shots of tequila, 4 martinis, a cosmopolitan, and a shot of Everclear, I think you've had enough." Logan said taking the shot glass that was in her hand.

"Logan, I do not need you to be my father." Rory said her voice rising.

"Rory, I care about, that's why I'm telling you that you have had enough!" Logan responded trying to stay calm. "Finn have the drivers pull around back with the Escalade. Paris your parents are out of town right?"

"On my way mate."

"Ya Huntzburger, why?" Paris asked.

"Cause that's where we're crashing tonight." Logan answered as he picked up Rory.

"Logan put me down right now." Rory demanded as she struggled.

"Ace no!" Logan replied defiantly.

"Put me down right this second!" Rory yelled squirming, and finally succeeding in getting out of Logan's grasp.

"Damnit." Logan muttered under his breath. "You girls go to the car, Colin help me get her to the car."

"I hate you Logan." Rory muttered as her head bobbed up and down.

"I know you do." Logan sighed.

"Mate, is she going to be ok?" Finn asked slightly worried.

"I think so; she'll be throwing up soon though." Logan replied.

"Logan, are you sure she's going to be ok?" Paris questioned. "She had an awful lot to drink."

"Ya I know, I'll sit up with here tonight, she'll pass out soon, I'm sure she's already blacked out, she won't remember the majority of this." Logan answered. "Ok everyone I'm going to call my house and Rory's and leave them a message telling them where we are."

"Okay sweetheart, hang in there." Logan said soothingly as he held back his fiancé's hair while she threw up."

"Logan I – hic- I'm I –hic- am sorry." Rory said stumbling through her hic-cups.

"It's ok Ace."

"Don't be –hic- m-m-mad."

"I'm not mad sweetheart, just concerned, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying."

"We'll there's no where to go but up." Logan replied as he rubbed her back. "Whoa, there we go Ace." Logan sighed as he quickly pulled Rory's hair back. "You think you've got it all up?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright then," Logan smiled as he picked Rory up, "off to bed."

"L-L-Logan, I can't sleep in the dress."

"It's ok Ace I have a t-shirt you can wear." Logan answered as he unzipped her dress for her. "Here ya go."

"I need sleep." Rory mumbled as she curled up on top of the bed.

"I know Ace, but let's get under the covers, gotta stay warm."

"Keep me warm Logan."

"I will, I will promise." Logan smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Logan," Rory murmured as she drifted to sleep, "promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Never stop loving me."

"I promise I'll never stop loving you Lorelei, now bed time." Logan sighed as he kissed her lightly.

**alright guys, you're the readers what do you want to read? Please review, I LOVE reviews! Tell me what you want! love ya**


	19. Trouble in Paradise

"Burn in hell!" Rory screamed across the Chilton parking lot at a somewhat shocked Logan.

"Ace really, come on now, I told you what happened, let's just talk about this." Logan pleaded as he stepped closer to his fiancé.

"I don't want to ever hear you call me that ever fucking again!" Rory bellowed. She was furious; she and Stephanie had come back to school after having lunch to find Logan kissing Tracy Morgan in his car. "Do me a favor and just leave me alone Huntzburger, and take your damn ring." She continued as she threw the five carrot diamond across the parking lot. "We've been engaged for five months and you're already cheating on me, I'm sure as hell not wasting a marriage on you." Rory finished as she climbed into her car.

"Rory please . . ." Logan shouted but the only sound to be heard was Rory's car as she pealed out of the parking lot.

Rory sobbed as she drove home; she had never felt so betrayed in her entire life. The one person she thought she could depend on had let her down and now she didn't know who to turn to.

Rory flung herself on her bed as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to do anymore, much less how to feel. Her tears ceased momentarily as she heard her cell phone ring. Rory sighed as she saw the name blinking on the caller ID. Reluctantly she flipped open her phone, "Hello?" She sniffled as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Rory, love, I'm outside let me in." A thick Australian voice pleaded.

"Only if you swear to me that you're alone Finn."

"I promise you love, it's only me and my new Porsche."

"Bragging much?" Rory smiled. "I'll be down in a second to get you." Rory finished as she snapped her phone shut.

Rory rushed to the bathroom and desperately tried to get the mascara that had stained her cheeks off. Squeezing some eye drops into her very red eyes, she ran downstairs to let Finn in.

"Oh little sister," Finn sighed as he hugged her, "don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not crying." Rory lied as she forced a smile.

"You know you were never very good at lying." Finn joked as he and Rory walked into her kitchen.

"I'm fine Finn, seriously. I'm glad I found out now."

"Found out what?" Finn questioned as he helped himself to a soda. "Want one?"

"Ya sure. I'm glad I found out that he was cheating on me now and not five years from now when it would have hurt a whole lot more." Rory sighed.

"Oh love, you don't really think that he cheated on you do you?"

"Of course I think he cheated, I didn't imagine seeing him kissing Tracey in his car."

"Alright this is going to require a cigarette." Finn smiled as he walked toward the deck doors.

"Look I'm really glad you came over and everything Finn, but honestly there is nothing to talk about." Rory finished as the doorbell rang. "Two seconds Finn." Rory added as she walked to the front door with Finn close on her heals.

"Miss. Gilmore?" The man on the other side of the door questioned.

"Um yes."

"Can you sign for this package please?"

"Ya." Rory responded flustered. "Thanks."

"Open it Gilmore I'm dying here." Finn begged as soon as Rory had closed the door. "Whose it from."

"Umm," Rory started as she read the return address, "it says it's from Tiffany's."

"Ah!" Finn cooed. "I bet I know who it's from."

"I certainly hope it's not from him." Rory snapped as she ripped open the package. "Oh my God!" Rory gasped as she stared at what was sitting in the light blue box looking up at her.

"Holy shit!" Finn exclaimed. "That is some bracelet."

"You're telling me. Finn this is the new Tiffany's Heart charm bracelet." Rory replied. "No! I won't let him do this!" She exclaimed as she shut the box and walked away.

"Won't let him do what love?" Finn questioned as he motioned for them to go to the deck to have their cigarettes.

"I won't let him think that he can just send me something expensive and then I'll forget about everything." Rory muttered as she lit her cigarette and took a deep inhale.

"Love, you didn't read the card." Finn smiled as he handed her an envelope with her name on it.

"Where did this come from?"

"Fell out of the box."

"He has some nerve, some fucking nerve!" Rory fumed as she read the note and threw it on the table.

Finn sighed as he looked at the note that Rory had thrown to the ground and read it to himself:

_Love of my life- what happened today was purely accidental, Tracey needed a ride, and then she kissed me. Please believe you are my world, I would never do anything to hurt you._

_All my love,_

_Logan_

"Ya know love; I don't think he's lying." Finn said meekly.

"How the hell do accidentally kiss someone Finn, I mean did she fall and his lips caught her?" Rory fumed.

"Come on, you know the reputation Tracey has. It would be totally like her to ask Logan for a ride somewhere and then plant one on him. You only saw them for a quick second; he probably pushed her away really quickly, well as soon as his little mind managed to figure out what the hell was going on."

"Did you come here because he asked you to?" Rory asked skeptically, as she gracefully blew smoke.

"Of course not, he doesn't know I'm here; Colin knows I'm here so there's a good chance by now that Logan knows." Finn blushed.

"Finn, it was really sweet of you to stop by and everything, but right now I'm hurt more than I could possibly put into words, and would really like to be alone."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay love?" Finn questioned as he eyes drifted to her wrists.

"I promise you Finn, I just need to wallow, and right now is an excellent time to since everyone is out of the house." Rory smiled as she hugged him reassuringly.

"Alright little sister, but I'm stopping in tomorrow to check on you alright?"

"Okay Finn, really, thanks for stopping by, and if Logan asks you anything please don't tell him anything I said."

"Deal dear, but there's no guarantee that I won't do my best to help him get back into your good graces." Finn smirked. "By the way how many times has he called?"

"I have no idea, I put my cell phone on silent and left it in my purse, but the house phone has rung four or five times since I got home."

"He really does love you and care about you Rory." Finn sighed as he walked out the front door.

"I know he does Finn, but he didn't do a good job of showing it today and right now I feel very hurt and very betrayed." Rory sighed as she closed the door behind Finn.

After Finn left Rory went upstairs and changed into her favorite pair of pajamas. As she curled up on the over sized couch with her ice cream and chick flick, she felt a pain in her heart. Her heart felt so empty and heavy, and then she finally allowed herself to breakdown.

**I know this took forever to get up I'm so sorry! Logan needs to redeem himself, any ideas ;) Thanks for being patient with me! Love ya**


	20. Planning

"Hate to break it to you mate, but you're defiantly in the dog house." Finn sighed as he poured himself, Colin, and Logan each a scotch neat.

"Damnit," Logan cursed as he took a sip of his scotch, "what am I supposed to do? I didn't kiss Tracey, she kissed me, what the hell I explained this to you guys, I explained it to Rory's voice mail five times! What is there left to do? Should I call the florist?"

"Okay buddy, take a breath," Colin laughed as he took the phone from Logan's hand, "you know Rory, you can't make her happy by spending money on her."

"Oy, he's defiantly right, that little sister of ours, well she's not yours Logan, but she's a pistol."

"Yes I know that Finn," Logan grumbled as he handed his empty glass to Finn, "but she and I have always gotten along, this might actually be the first fight of our lives. Well that's if you discount all the petty ones we had when we were kids. Thanks Finn." He finished as he took the newly filled glass.

"Alright, we're the three musketeers," Colin started as he lit a cigar, "and one of our time tested rules has always been to help each other when we need help. Thus, according to the blood sharing, first beer drinking, experience we had eight years ago we are bound to help Logan."

"Remember that night," Finn laughed, "when one beer could get us tipsy? Then we got the brilliant idea to become blood brothers, thank God you had your pocket knife Colin."

"Ah-hem, we're straying from the topic, help me guys!"

"Right mate; well we already established we can't do anything with our American Express Black Cards, so we may as well put those away. Umm, what is her favorite place to be?"

"In the world?" Logan questioned.

"I thought we agreed no money." Colin chimed in.

"Well yes, but it doesn't mean we can't use it to assist the plan, it just can't be the foundation of the plan." Finn smirked over his scotch.

"There's this café in Rome that she and her mom visited on their first trip to Europe, every time she goes to Italy she has to stop there no matter what."

"Alright there we go," Colin smiled, "we have information to work with, now all we need is an extraordinary plan."

"Damn mates, I don't remember the last time we had to pull of the extraordinary, our basic plans usually work."

"I know Finn." Logan agreed. "This is Rory though not just some girl we wanted to hook up with."

"Well anyone got any ideas?" Colin asked as he refilled everyone's' scotch.

"We need to take her to that café I think." Logan sighed as he played with the ring Rory had thrown at him earlier that day. "How are we going to pull this off as a complete surprise?"

"I have an idea." Finn smirked as he held up black piece or silk.

"What the hell!" Rory cursed as she rolled over to the sound of her cell phone, then looking at the clock whose glaring red numbers told her it was three –thirty in the morning. "The world had better be fucking ending." Rory barked into the phone as she started to sit up.

"Watch your langue." Colin joked.

"Colin?"

"Of course little sister, come let me in."

"Colin, it's three-thirty in the morning." Rory groaned.

"Excellent, I'm so glad you learned how to tell time finally." Colin laughed.

"Shut it, I'll be right down." Rory snapped as she shut her phone. She threw on her pink bathrobe and trudged down the stairs. "What on earth do you need at this ungodly hour?" She questioned as she let Colin in.

"Go get dressed, I'll make coffee."

"Why, what the hell is going on, Logan had better not be behind any of this."

"Oh little sister, I'm not so dumb as to try to pull something like that past you, your being inducted."

"Inducted into what, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's a secret society at Yale," Colin started as he told Rory what he and the others had agreed on, "Since we're shoe-ins and of course because of our last names that want to induct us now. Well they want to induct you, Paris, Stephanie, Maddy, and Louise; Logan, Finn, and I were inducted last week."

"Whatever, make mine a Irish coffee, you know where the liquor is." Rory sighed as she climbed the stairs up to her room. "Wait Colin what am I supposed to wear?"

"Whatever you want to, but pack a small overnight bag, and I stress the word small little sister."

"Alright, I'll be down in ten minutes, you know where the travel mugs are."

"Well I say it's about time Miss. Gilmore-Hayden." Colin smiled as Rory appeared in the kitchen with an overnight bag over her shoulder and a Dooney and Burke purse in her hand.

"Colin, I haven't had my morning coffee yet, no sarcasm."

"Alright, here you go." He smiled as he handed her the pink travel mug with her name on it, "Let's go the limo is waiting out front."

"Finn," Rory exclaimed as she climbed into the car and hugged him, "what are you doing here?"

"Assisting our coveted society my dear." Finn smirked as he put his feet up on the empty seats. "By the way we need to put this one you." Finn continued as he held up a black piece of silk.

"You guys wake me up at three in the morning and then ask me to put on a blind fold, what are you guys getting at?" Rory asked irritated.

"Trust us please Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden," Colin pleaded, "we've never let you down before."

"Alright. Alright, just help me to make sure I don't spill coffee all over myself." Rory smiled as she let Finn tie the blind-fold on her. "So where are we going?"

"That my little sister is a surprise, feel free to fall asleep, Colin and I will carry you on to the plane if needed, you're not heavy." Finn smiled as he offered his shoulder to Rory.

Ten hours later Rory smiled as Finn finally took the blind fold off her eyes after she had sat down in an apparently rod iron chair. She was shocked at what she saw before her: she was at the corner of Bark and Cheese, at the little café that she and her mom had dinned at during her first visit to Europe.

"Logan!" Rory gasped as she saw the person that was sitting across from her at the table.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter; I loved writing the conversation between the boys. Can you guys please help me to get to 450 reviews, all ya'll would be my HEROS! Questions, comments, and concerns are ALWAYS welcome! love ya **


	21. Roses and Dresses

"Absolutely not!" Rory exclaimed as she started to stand up.

"Rory, sweetheart," Logan started as he rushed toward her, "please just give me five minutes please."

Rory sighed as she looked into Logan's deep hazel eyes. "Alright, five minutes." Rory conceded as she settled back into her seat.

"Rory, I know I was stupid, I was an idiot, but please believe me when I tell you that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Logan, I know. I've known you my entire life, and I know you love me. Seeing you and Tracey kissing or her kissing you, it scared me; it took me back to Tristan, to Dave, to getting hurt so many times. I believe you, I do, and I don't love you any less, sometimes I wonder though if you really know me."

"What are you talking about Rory?" Logan asked with a slight panic in his voice. "Of course I know you."

"Yes Logan you know me like a sister, like a best friend, but we don't know each other like boyfriend and girlfriend and that scares me. Do not get me wrong I love you in every sense of the word, I just, I think we need to learn to understand each other on a boyfriend girlfriend level." Rory sighed.

"Ace, hunny, what are you talking about."

"All I'm saying is that I'm different from every girl you've ever dated; I appreciate all the beautiful things you buy me, but I don't need them I need you. In turn I need to learn that you're not out to break my heart. I have to learn to trust you. Right now though, I think we need to slow things down for awhile." Rory sighed as se stood up and gently kissed Logan. "I love you Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger." She whispered softly in his ear before she quietly walked away her eyes filling with tears.

As she turned the corner Rory hailed a cab, "the airport, quickly please." Rory murmured as she settled into the car.

Rory was glad to see her house as it pulled into view. In the past twenty-four hours she had flown to Europe and back, she was exhausted. Rory fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow clutching the bunny that Logan had won for her at circus a few months back.

Sleep didn't come as quickly for Logan. As he lay in bed the only thing he could do was to replay the events of the day. He didn't know what to do anymore, Rory was the only girl he had ever felt this strongly about, but she was right, he was treating her like all his past girls who could easily be wooed by expensive things. In the back of his head he knew that no matter what he did he and Rory would be married June fifteenth, he didn't just want to marry her because everyone told him to though. He did want to marry her, and he knew that she wanted to marry him but there was something missing.

Logan held a coffee cup in his hands as he breathed in the warm March air, he hadn't slept since he returned from Paris, but he thought he had finally figured it all out, at least he hoped he had. The way he saw it was that he had never had to pursue Rory, she deserved more than being forced into relationship, regardless of whether she wanted it or not, she deserved to be courted.

Logan arrived at school earlier than usual that morning clutching a cup of coffee and a dozen red roses. He checked his watch, in about five minutes the majority of the student body would be pulling in to their assigned parking spots.

Rory smiled as she pulled into her parking space, she could barely believe what she was seeing. Logan backed up slightly as she pulled into her space but quickly appeared at her door.

"Good morning beautiful." Logan smiled as he handed her the roses and coffee.

"They're gorgeous Logan," Rory beamed as she smelled the flowers, "thank you so much." She finished as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Logan asked as he put his arm around Rory's waist.

"Of course you can, but remember we're taking everything slower alright."

"What does that mean sweetheart?"

"It means, I want to take this time before the wedding to get to experience all the normal boyfriend girlfriend stuff, and no sex."

"Alright Ace, whatever makes you happy. Now can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Logan." Rory smirked.

"Will you marry me?" He cooed into her ear as he held her close not wanting to let go. "I know it's not normal girlfriend boyfriend stuff, but it's killing me not seeing this on your finger."

"Yes Logan." Rory replied as she held her hand out. "I missed it." Rory smiled as she looked down at the ring Logan had put on her finger.

"So, are you free this afternoon?" Logan asked as he and Rory walked into school holding hands.

"No," Rory frowned, "Mom, Grandma, Grandmother, your mom, Stephanie, and I are going wedding and bridesmaid dress shopping today."

"Aw, well I'm going to have to find to a way to whisk you away for awhile." Logan smirked.

"What is going on in that head of yours Huntzburger?"

"Nothing, don't you worry your pretty head." Logan smiled as he kissed her.

"This is it." Rory beamed as Stephanie helped her into Jessica McClintock's Holly wedding dress and matching veil with tiara.

"Are you sure Hayden?" Stephanie asked eyeing her friend skeptically. "Need I remind you that it took about twenty dresses before you found the dress you wanted to wear to your engagement party?"

"I know, I know Steph, but this is the one, it all just feels right." Rory smiled as she twirled in the dress.

"Girls," Lorelei called, "let mommy see."

"Coming mom!"

"Oh Rory," Lorelei gasped, "You look like an angel."

"Stunning." Emily and Shira nodded in agreement.

"You," Emily snapped at an attendant, "start getting this ready for final alterations, we still have shopping to do."

"On to bridesmaid dress?" Lorelei asked as they left the bridal section.

"Yup." Rory beamed.

"Do you have any idea of what you want dear?" Shira asked as they entered the dress collection.

"Nope, why don't the four of you go pick out you outfits for the wedding, I trust you, and Stephanie and I will take care of this and the 'undergarments.'" Rory smirked.

Two hours later Rory and Stephanie met up with the four older women carrying a picture of the bridesmaid dress, which had been set in for alterations according to everyone's' size, and the flower girl's dress.

"Oh let me see let me see." Lorelei begged excitedly.

"Honestly Lorelei would you please try to act your age?" Emily sighed.

"Oh that is beautiful." Francine cooed as she looked at the Jessica McClintock Annemarie bridesmaid dress in light pink and the Jada flower girl dress in the same color.

"Well, all we need to get is make up, a garter, and jewelry." Rory said through a yawn.

"Don't worry about any of that dear." Shira smiled. "Logan asked us if he could pick out your necklace and bracelet; you garter, earrings, handkerchief will all be taken care of by us, they'll be the something borrowed, something old, and something blue."

"Alright girls we'll see you later." Lorelei waved as the girls walked toward Rory's car. "Love you both."

"Love you mom!"

"Ya know," Stephanie smirked once they were in the car, "prom is in about a month."

**AT LAST: in my profile are links to all the dresses mentioned in the story!**

**Alright so prom is coming up, anything you guys really want to see in the coming prom chapters, anything that would make your day? Just let me know! Lets see how fast we can get to 500 reviews! Love ya all**


	22. Will you go to prom with me?

Logan quietly unlatched Rory's bedroom window so as not to wake her up. Silently he nodded to Finn and Colin who handed him bouquet after bouquet of sunflowers and roses. Quietly the three boys went to work filling Rory's room with the flowers. After they had finished Colin and Finn quietly climbed back out the window while Logan lay next to Rory. Rory took a deep breath, inhaling an aroma that her mind told her was not usual for her room. Stirring slightly she took another breath as the smell of Logan's cologne filled her nose. Rory smiled to herself and then quietly curled up next to her fiancé, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Not long after Rory felt a familiar arm wrap around her and pull her close.

Logan awoke the next morning to find Rory curled up closely against him. Gently he kissed her forehead as she started to stir. He smiled to himself as her eyes fluttered open and grew larger as her eyes darted around the flower filed room.

"Logan, what is all this?" Rory questioned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly.

"Shh sweetheart," Logan smirked as he nudged Rory to get out of bed, "go get ready for school the day is still young."

Alright are you happy Huntzburger?" Rory smiled as she came out of the bathroom donning her school uniform.

"Very, come on lets go." Logan replied as he grabbed his backpack and Rory's keys and headed downstairs. "No peaking Ace." Logan laughed as he placed his hands over Rory's eyes as he guided her outside.

Rory giggled as Logan removed his hands from over her eyes. "You are too cute." Rory smiled as she hugged Logan and gently kissed him. Logan had decorated her car with writing and on the hood it read 'will you go to prom with me'?

"Ace, you haven't given me an answer." Logan smirked as he led Rory toward the car.

"Of course I'll go with you!" Rory beamed as she gave him another kiss before walking toward the passengers' side of the car. "Um, babe, what is this?" Rory asked as she picked up a Charlie's Angels lunch box off of the seat.

"Open it."

"Fine, fine, alright then." Rory grinned as she opened the box. "Okay your cute factor just went up, and I defiantly didn't think it could go any higher!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the box to see a homemade lunch, juice box, and a flower.

"I'm glad your happy sweets." Logan smiled as he took her hand and pulled out of the driveway. "Just remember, the days not anywhere near over, and the weekend will soon be upon us." Logan smirked.

"Oh my goodness Logan, you didn't have to do all of this!"

"You deserve it all Bubbles."

"Hurry up mate." Finn hissed at Colin as the two of them hurried to finish the project assignment Logan had given them.

"Quit nagging, you sound like my mother." Colin shot back as he finished the chalk writing in Rory's parking space. "Come on we still have to do her locker."

"Ya, ya I know." Finn huffed as he pulled the balloons out of his car. "Who are you asking to prom anyways?" Finn asked as he and Colin headed toward Rory's locker.

"Stephanie of course, who else did you think I would ask? What about you?"

"I think I'm going to ask the lovely Madeleine. In face I'm planning on doing it today during lunch." Finn smirked.

"Have you heard if anyone is planning on asking Louise and Paris?"

"Well of course someone is going ask them, they make up the top five. But since you ask I have heard rumors of Steven asking Louise and Matt H. asking Paris. When are you asking Stephanie?"

"This morning," Colin grinned, "and you're in on it so come here." He beckoned as he began to explain to Finn the role he would play in the plan.

Rory tried hard to fight back tears as Logan started to pull into her parking spot, in the spot it read, 'you are my world'. "I love you."

"Oh sweets, no prayers please, I hate to see you cry."

"Ok," Rory agreed as she touched up her make-up, "I'm not crying anymore, come on lets go get some coffee in the senior lounge since we have some extra time.

"Well I'm really glad I know which locker is mine." Rory laughed as she approached her locker which had five huge balloons attached to it.

"Just incase you were having a blonde day." Logan laughed as he helped Rory shove her books into her bag. "I have a small token of my affection for your 'yes'."

"Logan you've done more than enough, you don't need to do all of this, you know I would have gone with you if you had just been like 'hey Rory wanna go to prom'."

"Of course I know that, but where is the fun in that, I like seeing you smile, and I like being the reason for you smiling. So here just open this please." Logan grinned as he handed Rory an envelope.

"Oh my God, Huntzburger I am holding you to this." Rory exclaimed as she read the small piece of paper that was in the envelope it read: I Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger do solemnly swear to go prom dress shopping with my date and fiancé Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden.

"Oh I know you will sweets, now come-on we're going to be late for homeroom." Logan sighed as they headed off toward homeroom.

"Rory, Logan we're over here!" Stephanie called from across the room where she was seated with Paris, Madeleine, and Louise.

"Where are Colin and Finn?" Rory inquired as she and Logan took their seats with the group.

"They're not with you?" Madeleine questioned.

"Nope."

"Oh great, this means trouble." Louise groaned.

"No it doesn't . . ." Rory started, "ok, well ya it could mean trouble."

"Oh come on guys have some faith in our boys." Logan grinned.

"Excuse me Mr. Huntzburger," Professor Baker barked, "some of us want to actually hear the morning announcements."

The class room busted into a fit of laughter as Colin's voice came from over the loudspeaker, " . . . anyways there is this lovely girl, beautiful long blonde hair, always smells amazing which is saying a lot cause lets not lie we boys tend to smell, her favorite flowers are tulips, and her name starts with an 'S'." The laughter grew louder as a small remote control car drove into the class room with flowers and a card attached to it. All the eyes in the room turned toward Stephanie as the red toy car stopped at her feet. Two seconds later Colin walked in looking extremely red.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you." Stephanie beamed as she ran across the room and engulfed Colin in a hug.

"Oh thank God!" Colin exclaimed as he planted a kiss on Stephanie's cheek.

"Oy, we'll you better be glad my driving skills are so good mate." Finn

By the time lunch had come both Louise and Paris had both been asked to prom. Steven had asked Louise during math class with two dozen pink roses and an over sized teddy bear. Matt Hakes had asked Paris in a somewhat quieter manner with a bouquet of flowers before one of their classes together.

"This is so totally not fair." Madeleine pouted as the girls headed to lunch.

"Oh come on Madeleine, you know you're going to get asked there is absolutely no reason to worry." Stephanie reassured her. "Go get yourself a cupcake, I promise it will make everything better."

"Alright then." Madeleine grumbled as she and Stephanie headed toward the lunch line.

"Where's my date." Colin inquired as he and Logan joined the girls at the table.

"Chill Colin she went to get food." Louise smiled. "Where is Finn by the way?"

"Oh don't you girls worry about that." Logan smirked as he sat down next to Rory.

"That's a suspicious looking smirk there Logan." Stephanie teased as she and Madeleine seated themselves.

"Check one, two, check, check, oy mates up here!" Finn called from the front of the dinning hall.

"What the hell?" Stephanie exclaimed while Colin and Logan exchanged knowing looks.

"As you all know I am a very eligible bachelor," Finn continued, "however I hate to tell you that after this mini-speech I will no longer be on the prom market. However, it is all up to Miss. Madeleine . . . Madeleine will you please go to prom with me?"

"Yes Finn!" Madeleine called across the hall as she walked toward Finn.

"Excellent doll, then I can now give you these!" He smiled as he handed her a bouquet of white roses.

"Well it looks like we all have prom dates." Paris smiled as the girls stood around their lockers at the end of the day.

"You know what we have to do now don't you?" Louise smirked.

"Dress shopping!" Stephanie and Rory exclaimed.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW . . . also feel free to leave your QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, and IDEAS . . . I simply LOVE reviews! LOVE YOU ALL EVEN MORE! XOXO**


	23. A Sad Prom

"Oh my God, one more picture just one more picture." Emily cooed as Logan and Rory posed in front of the Hayden mansion before prom.

"Grandma," Rory pleaded, "we're going to have plenty of time for pictures after everyone gets here."

"Of course dear," Francine smiled as she snapped another picture, "but we want plenty of the two of you."

"You two couldn't possibly look any more perfect!" Shira beamed. "Rory that dress is simply stunning; it goes perfectly with those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"Alright ladies, except my dear daughter-in-law," Mitchum smiled, "sho-sho, it's our time with the children."

"Oh fine," Lorelei pretended to pout, "just one second, Rory come here doll your hair needs one more coat of hair spray."

"Mom, seriously I'm fine I promise." Rory laughed as Lorelei pulled out a can of hairspray.

"No Lorelei Leigh your not, that coat is only good for maybe five dances if they're only slow to moderate." Lorelei shielded her daughter's eyes and sprayed the aerosol can.

"Alright Lor, alright," Christopher laughed as he nudged Lorelei out of the room, "she looks like an angel don't worry."

"Oh relax kids we're not here for pictures," Richard laughed as he led the group to his study, "we just wanted to spend this special moment with our grandchildren and children."

"Are they drunk?" Logan whispered to Rory as they followed the four older men.

"Umm, not drunk but quite tipsy if you ask me." Rory laughed as she entwined her hand in Logan's.

"Sit, sit kids don't look so afraid we're not going to pretend like this is a Vogue photo-shoot or anything, don't worry." Straub laughed.

"Alright, tonight is a very important night," Christopher started, "oh don't worry this isn't some Dr. Laura sex talk," he laughed as he saw the scared looks that crossed Rory and Logan's faces, "we just want to make sure you enjoy tonight as much as we did when we were your age."

"Usually," Richard continued, "we wouldn't have brought such refined young lady into this conversation, but considering you have that rebellious streak just like your mother Rory, we thought it would be ok."

"Anyways," Mitchum chimed in, "there are some basic necessities the two of you need for your senior prom."

"Um, Dad, Uncle Christopher, are you two ok?" Logan questioned somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course my boy, can't we be happy that our son and daughter are going to the senior prom? It's one of those stepping stones in life, and we knew your mothers and grandmothers wouldn't show you the dark side of prom so we decided we would." Christopher smirked a smirked that greatly resembled Logan's.

"So, Rory my dear, are you carrying a purse with you tonight?" Mitchum grinned.

"Um, ya, I'm carrying a small handbag Uncle Mitchum."

"Good," He smiled as he handed Rory a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "trust me after all the drama that goes down at senior prom you'll want these."

"Logan my boy," Richard smiled as he returned from his liquor cart carrying a flask, "here is some very fine whiskey. In fact, it is the exact same year, brand, and label as the bottle we shared on the day of your' births."

"Right then, ok, thanks Uncle Richard." Logan smiled weakly as he accepted the flask and tucked it into his breast pocket.

"Rory! Logan!" Lorelei called from the hallway. "Your friends are here, time for more pictures!"

"Well, guess we better get going, come on Logan." Rory chirped as she quickly pulled Logan out of the room filled with their intoxicated family members.

"Oy little sister you look amazing!" Finn smiled as he twirled Rory as Emily snapped a picture.

"You don't look half bad yourself Finn!" Rory smiled as she hugged Finn and then turned to Madeleine to hug her. "You look amazing Maddy!"

"Where is everyone else?" Finn questioned as the group entered the kitchen.

"On their way here." Logan answered as he handed Finn and Madeleine a glass of champagne.

"Nope they're actually here Logan." Rory laughed as she heard the doorbell. "Colin!"

"Oh little one how are you? You look simply stunning." Colin smiled as he embraced Rory.

"Thanks Colin," Rory grinned as she turned toward Stephanie, "girl can you believe it's our senior prom!"

"Oh my God, I know, it seems like we've been dreaming of this day forever, I can't believe its here!" Stephanie cooed as she hugged Rory.

"Is this everyone?" Emily asked as the maid brought out a tray of mushroom puffs.

"Yes Grandma, Louise and Paris won't be here because their dates are best friends so they're coming together." Rory answered as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wonderful, outside then, time for more pictures now children." Shira smiled as she ushered the six young adults back outside.

"Okay we need one of Rory with the boys." Lorelei instructed. "Think cute not just the standard picture.

"Alright Aunt Lorelei," the three boys smirked, "I think we have an idea."

Before Rory knew what was happening the three boys had picked her up. They were holding her so that she was lying on one side facing the camera. As they began to put her down Rory wrapped her arms around Logan to keep from falling and as she did he kissed her.

"Aw, so cute" Emily cooed as Francine snapped a picture, "now all the girls and then all the boys."

"Lorelei, Emily, Francine, Shira," Mitchum pleaded, "let the children go, everything will be okay."

"Bye mom!" Rory called as she climbed into the black Hummer Limo. "We'll see you around noon tomorrow! I love you!"

"God our parents are like 'stage five clingers'." Logan joked as the six of them settled into the limo. "So the two suites at the Waldorf are all reserved right Finn?"

"Of course mate two suites for ten people. I made sure they knew we need five queen size sleeping areas." Finn finished as he pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"I love you Rory." Stephanie giggled as the two of them stumbled out of the limo.

"I love you too Stephanie, and we can't forget Maddy, we love Maddy the mostest!" Rory slurred. "Logan, can u help me walk . . . I mean my heals are killing me."

"Of course they are baby." Logan chuckled as he exchanged glances with Finn and Colin who were currently helping their dates in the same way.

"Alright mates, next time we don't bring a bottle of vodka, you would think we would know by now that these girls get tipsy pretty quickly."

"I know Finn." Colin agreed. "Let's just focus on getting them into the hall without Headmaster Charleston getting suspicious.

"You alright there Ace?" Logan smiled as he offered Rory his arm.

"Of course I am Logan!" Rory laughed. "Where is our table, where are Louise and Paris?"

"At our table sweetheart which is right here." Logan gestured as he pulled out a chair for Rory.

"Psst, Rory," Stephanie giggled much later into the dance, "do you have smokes?"

"Of course I do." Rory smirked. "Where are we going to smoke though?"

"Don't worry about it, I figured it out, Maddy went to tell the boys we were going to the ladies room."

"Wait one second." Logan laughed as he walked toward the group of tipsy girls. "They are about to announce prom king and queen you girls can't disappear right now."

"But Logan," Rory whined, "we just wanted to go smoke really bad."

"Yes I know but here take a swig of this instead." Logan whispered as he pulled Rory away from the group.

"Wow," Rory shuddered as she swayed a little, "that is really strong stuff."

"Rory, sweetheart, are you okay?" Logan asked getting somewhat concerned.

"Of course I am." Rory slurred as she tripped.

"Oy mate, is she okay?" Finn questioned.

"I don't think so," Logan answered sounding concerned, "can you go ask the girls how much she drank?"

"Of course mate, I'll be right back."

"Logan, I need air." Rory murmured as she leaned more heavily on his arm.

"Alright, let go outside sweetheart." Logan replied trying to remain calm. "Rory, I need to ask you something."

"Mmhmm, what Logan." Rory replied as she collapsed on to the bench.

"Did you do anything tonight besides drink?"

"No, but I finished Stephanie's flask."

"Okay babe," Logan sighed as he opened his phone to call the limo.

"Oy Logan, the girls said she drank about double what they drank. I talked to Maddy and she said she wants me to stay with you and Rory."

"Thanks Finn I appreciate it." Logan sighed as Rory rested on his shoulder.

"Mate I hate to say this, because I care about her so much, but I think she might have a drinking problem."

"I know Finn, I've been wondering about that myself for along time now."

"Logan," Rory mumbled, "can I sleep on your shoulder?"

"Of course you can baby." Logan sighed as he kissed Rory on the forehead. "I think we've all started to realize she has a problem, do you have her purse?"

"Ya right here mate." Finn replied as he held up the light blue bag.

"Open it." Logan instructed.

"Mate, my mother told me never to go through a lady's purse."

"Ya, ya, I know Finn; she's your little sister, you know your concerned, so you're going through her purse out of concern."

"Fine, but if she asks I'm telling her you made me do it."

"Whatever Finn open it." Logan snapped getting somewhat annoyed.

"Oh shit." Finn muttered as he opened Rory's purse.

"What is it?" Logan questioned as Rory snuggled closer to him.

"Well, it's what we were expecting, but hoping we wouldn't find." Finn sighed as he pulled an empty flask of tequila out of Rory's purse.

"Alright Finn," Logan sighed as the limo pulled up, "your parents are away aren't they?"

"Yeah, tell the driver we're going to my house. I'll call Colin and tell him Rory needs the three of us more than ever."

"Thanks Finn," Logan sighed, his eyes welling with tears as he cared his severely intoxicated fiancé into the limo, "I just wish she knew how much I loved her; I just wish I could fill the void in her heart that she's using the alcohol to fill."

**Alright darlings, I could really use some more reviews, there are like 110 alerts for this story . . . can at least half of you please review? It is very important to me to know what you guys think and any ideas that you might have. Thanks, love you!**


	24. Intervention

"Mate are you sure we shouldn't take her to the hospital." Finn asked as they sped toward his house.

"Yeah, we can get her through this." Logan sighed as he stroked Rory's hair.

"So if we add it all up how much has she had to drink?" Colin asked.

"Well, three vodka shots in the limo, a shot from my flask, she finished Steph's so lets assume three there, and then hers which would have been six, so that's ah, thirteen shots." Logan muttered as he looked at the other guys.

"Well, it could be worse, like Finn's twenty shot night." Colin laughed.

"Ya, but Rory is smaller than I am mates." Finn replied.

"I really think we should take her to the hospital." Colin chimed in.

"If we take her to the hospital there will be a whole to do. She doesn't deserve to have her problems flaunted all over the media." Logan replied as he stroked Rory's hair.

"Well at least we can all agree that she has a problem." Finn sighed as the pulled into her driveway.

"Well, it's not like she's an alcoholic, she just drinks to much when we all get together." Logan tried to defend his fiancé as he carried her toward the house.

"As far as we know." Colin replied skeptically as they set Rory down on the couch.

"Logan," Rory murmured, "The dress, it's too tight."

"Alright baby," Logan sighed as he picked her up, "Finn I'm assuming u have a pair or basketball shorts and a hoodie she can borrow right?"

"Of course mate. Take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms, Colin and I will get the drunk supplies and see you up there."

"What are we going do?" Logan questioned two hours later as the three boys sat on the deck smoking.

"Well I mean," Colin started as he exhaled smoke, "do we think she actually has an alcohol problem or just drinks a little much in groups."

"I hate to be the devil's advocate here mates, but I really think she has a serious problem." Finn sighed as he looked at the other two men. "I mean seriously how many times have we found ourselves in this kind of situation with her?"

"Alright, then working off Finn's assumption what do we do?" Colin inquired.

"Well I believe the soap operas call it an 'intervention'." Logan laughed as he tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Funny mate, but seriously how do we pull an intervention?"

"Well we can do what we did when we had to get her off the painkillers two years ago." Colin offered.

"You mean kidnap her and take her to one of our beach houses for a weekend?" Logan asked.

"Exactly," Finn chimed in, "she's going to hate us though."

"Ya but when has that ever stopped us from doing something she wouldn't like." Logan laughed.

"Well let's get this done with; cause we have graduation coming up and then the two of you have a wedding to deal with." Colin smiled as he stood up.

"Logan," Rory mumbled as she rolled over in a unfamiliar bed, "Logan, where am I?"

"We're at Colin's beach house baby." Logan smiled warmly was he stroked Rory's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Rory mildly snapped as she sat up. "Oh my God my head." She cringed as she held her head and lay back down. Why are we here anyway?"

"That's not important right now Ace." Logan smiled. "Right now you just need to sleep off this hangover, then we'll answer your questions alright?"

"Logan I feel so sick, I'm dying."

"I know sweetheart, but your not, here drink some water," he answered as he wrapped an arm around her and handed her a bottle of water, "you need to dehydrate."

"I . . . sleep . . . just want . . ." Rory trailed off as she fell asleep on Logan's shoulder.

"I don't have a problem!" Rory screamed as she stood up out of the chair.

"Love, we care about you, you know we do, we're not pointing fingers here or anything we just want to help you that's it." Finn pleaded.

"Fuck that I'm leaving!" Rory continued as she grabbed Logan's car keys."

"Ace, baby, come on you're in no shape to drive, your upset and hung-over." Logan responded as he tried to consol her.

"Leave me alone!" Rory yelled as she stormed out of the house and climbed into the Porsche Cheyenne outside. Not far behind her Logan climbed into Colin's BMW and rushed after Rory hoping to be able to get her to pull over and come home.

Rory pulled out the flask she had filled at Colin's house out of her purse at the first stop light. Hiding behind the very tinted windows she took a long swig of the bitter whiskey. Rory quickly felt the alcohol rush to her head; the alcohol seemed to hit her faster than usual as she alternated between driving and finishing the flask.

Rory stumbled into her own empty house thirty minutes later with Logan no more than five minutes behind her. "Logan go away, I told you to leave me alone!" Rory bellowed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden!" Logan screamed as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Logan stop it, stop it Logan you're scaring me." Rory cringed as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry just stop, you look like your going to kill some one." Rory cried as she allowed herself to fall to the floor of the foyer.

"Rory you're scaring me, you're scaring Colin and Finn . . . and we don't know what to do." Logan continued to yell as he watched his sobbing fiancé curl up in a ball on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do." Rory bawled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Logan whispered as he lowered himself to Rory's level. "I'm just really worried about you, you're drinking so much more than you used to and I'm worried that something is going to happen to you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rory hip-cupped through tears, "I love you I'm sorry."

"I love you to, but please, promise me we'll work on this."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Logan smiled as he helped her up the stairs. "Cause I will stay here with you until you are sure that you can make it through even five minutes alone; and don't you forget your big brothers who are also worried sick about you."

**Alright please review you guys made me SO happy last time with all those reviews and this time I want your imput, what do YOU think should happen next, where do YOU want this to go . . . let me know, please please please review . . . love ya **


	25. Therapy or not

"Logan are you sure about this?" Rory asked as they walked into Dr. Martin's waiting room.

"Ace, this is the best thing I could think of, I want to help you, but I can't do it by myself." Logan sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. "I wish we could do this on our own, but I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't get professional help or I think we'd have to talk to the parental units."

"Logan I don't want to tell some stranger my personal life."

"I know you don't and neither do I, but she can't tell anyone what we tell her or what we talk about." Logan reassured her.

"Alright, but if we don't like her we find someone else."

"Fair." Logan smiled as he gently knocked on the office door.

"So, Miss. Gilmore-Hayden, Mr. Huntzburger what brings you too in." Dr. Martin asked pleasantly.

"Please call me Logan, and this is Rory," Logan gestured, "we're engaged."

"Very early if life is it not?"

"Yes ma'am," Rory smiled, "but that's really not why we're here at all."

"Alright then why are you here?" She smiled as she took out a notebook.

"Well . . ." Rory started but stopped as she averted her eyes.

"Doctor, if I may," Logan began, "I brought Rory here, I'm afraid she has a drinking problem. I wouldn't really be concerned if she hadn't had an addiction to pain killers a while back."

"Thank you Logan, but Rory, why don't you tell me why become addicted to the pain killers, and what kind if you don't mind telling me?"

"My drug of choice was oxycontin; I started taking them about a year and a half ago when my ex boyfriend, Tristan, and I got on the rocks, I was on them for about nine months."

"You could afford that habit for nine months."

"Well, money has never been an issue for either of us." Rory blushed slightly.

"You've been off of them for a year and a half right?"

"Yes ma'am." Rory smiled as she felt a little proud of herself.

"Well, tell me about this drinking thing."

"I don't think I have a problem." Rory snapped.

"What do you think though Logan?"

"I'm not sure if I would call it a problem yet, but sweetheart, you know you've been drinking more than usual."

"Rory, why do you think that you are drinking more?"

"I don't know." Rory shot.

"Ace, it's ok to tell her, she's not going the papers."

"I'm just stressed alright!"

"Ya, and you were stressed when you and Tristan were on the rocks." Logan reluctantly pointed out.

"That was completely different." Rory snapped.

"You're right babe, now you have the press, our parents, grandparents, college, and planning a wedding weighing down on you."

"Dr. Martin I'm terribly sorry we've wasted your time, I'm just not ready for this." Rory sighed as she stood up.

"Thank you doctor," Logan said as he handed her a check, "I'm sure this will cover it."

"Please let's never do that again Logan." Rory sobbed as she reached into her purse while they sat in the car outside the office.

"Lorelei Leigh what in the hell is that." Logan barked as he looked at the silver flask Rory had pulled out of her purse.

"Can it Logan, I don't need you down my throat right now." Rory spat as she took a swig of the bitter whiskey.

"Well you know what you better learn how to deal with me because I care."

"Take me home."

"Oh well I'm the chauffer now too, excellent!" Logan snapped.

"Logan I am not having this out with you please I just need to go home." Rory winced through another swig of whiskey.

"Give me that." Logan bellowed as he grabbed the flask out of Rory's hand and dumped the light brown fluid out of the car window.

"Do me a favor, don't call!" Rory screamed as she slammed the door of Logan's Porsche and stormed up to her front door.

"Oh don't you dare worry you're boozed up head about that." Logan snapped back as he sped off.

Rory slowly climbed the stairs to her room, stumbling once on twice on the stairs. Once in her room she pulled the nearly empty fifth of Jack Daniel out from behind her dresser. Without hesitation she poured almost four shots of whiskey and coke into a cup and savored the bitter taste. Quietly she lay on her bed absorbing everything that had happened in her life in the past year. The more she sipped the bitter drink the faster she realized that she was going to married in less than two months, and not even the whiskey could slow her heartbeat at the thought of that.

Feeling the room move a little Rory picked up her cell phone and dialed Stephanie, "Hey girl it's me." Rory smiled to herself trying to make herself sound as sober as possible.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you doing?"

"Been better, been worse, where you at?"

"I'm actually at the house at the vineyard." Stephanie responded.

"Are you alone?"

"Um, ya, why Rory are you doing ok?"

"Fine I just need my best friend really bad right now."

"Alright I'll be here; your G.P.S. thingy knows the way." Stephanie laughed.

"Okay, I'm leaving here soon."

Rory nervously climbed behind the wheel of the Mercedes SUV that seemed to have been waiting for her in the garage. She knew she was in no shape to drive but at the same time she knew she had driven messed up before. Rory floored the gas and put her cell phone on silent as she sped out of the posh development. Rory cranked up the music as she pulled her bowl out of the glove compartment and the stash she had just bought out of her purse.

Rory tried to remain focused as she sped down I-95 while keeping the bowl going. Her vision was blurring and the cars seemed to be closing in on her as she continued to the vineyard in rush hour traffic.

Everything happened in a second, the car in front of her stopped, with no apparent warning. Rory lost sense of what was happening as she felt the SUV being slammed by another car and then roll off the road.

**I want to give a very special shout out to everyone who took time to review, it means so much to me please please continue to review, so many of you have me on your alert list, so if you can please take a few minutes to review, it makes me want to write! A want to give a special shout out to glamourgirl33 to her amazing review, it meant a lot. Thank you all so much for everything xoxo.**


	26. Nobody Said it Was Easy

Outside of Hartford Memorial Hospital, five men stood out side sharing a flask of Johnny Walker Gold Label and Cuban cigars.

"Irony is a bitch." Christopher muttered as he took a long swig of the whiskey hoping that it would calm his nerves.

"What?" Logan questioned as he inhaled the cigar his father had given him.

"The last time we were here," Mitchum forced a laugh, "was when you and Rory were born, right here, same flask, and same cigars."

"Now she's in there fighting for her life." Richard whispered as he exchanged worried looks with the other men.

Upstairs Lorelei, Emily, Shira, and Francine sat in the surgical waiting room waiting for news about Rory. After the car accident they had rushed her into surgery to stop massive internal bleeding.

Lorelei looked at the others, "when did our lives spiral out of control like this? When did our kids become the kids we warned them to stay away from?"

"I don't know Lore, but the bigger question is what are we going to do about it?" Shira asked of a bitter cup of coffee.

"To hell if I know." Emily muttered.

"What if she doesn't make it, what if my baby doesn't make it?" Lorelei started to cry.

"Oh Lore," Christopher sighed as he and the others entered the waiting room and engulfed his wife in a hug, "if anyone is going to pull through this it's our spitfire of a daughter. She's too stubborn to give up."

"Hey, why don't you guys go get some food and run some media interference, I'll stay here." Logan offered. "Seriously don't worry Finn, Colin, and Stephanie are all on their way to come sit with me. Besides, I could go for some food that is a step above cafeteria food."

"Logan, son, are you . . ." Mitchum started.

"Dad, I promise I will be fine. I will call you if anything happens but you guys look like your going to pass out, go freshen up." Logan cut in as he forced a smile. "It'll be at least two more hours until she is out of surgery anyways."

Logan sat on the uncomfortable couch trying to force himself to stay awake. They had all arrived at the hospital around six and it was nearing three in the morning. He couldn't help but blame himself for everything that had happened, if he had only tried harder with her she wouldn't be in lifesaving surgery.

"Oy mate, sorry it took us so long we had to raid the gift shop." Finn smiled as he, Colin, and Stephanie rounded the corner carrying copious amounts of flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and candy.

"Any news on her surgery is going yet?" Stephanie as she engulfed Logan in a hug.

"No, but she'll probably be in there for a couple more hours." Logan sighed as he sat back on the couch.

"What happened anyways," Colin asked cautiously, "all you told us is that she was in an accident."

"She and I got in a pretty big fight so she was going to go see Steph. Anyways, she apparently had a lot to drink, they said he blood alcohol level was a .30; she also felt the insistent need to smoke so weed to which only served to screw her up more, this the car accident."

"How bad was the accident?" Finn questioned.

"Not that it matters but the car was totaled, she rolled it, the car behind her did a number on her also, the driver in that car got pretty banged up but nowhere near as bad as Rory." Logan sighed.

"Mate, she's a fighter, you know she can and will pull through this."

"Ya, come on man, this is Rory, when is the last time she gave up on anything." Colin added.

"I know that's what I told the parents."

"Speaking of parents where are they?" Stephanie asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Damage control and refueling, the media is having lots of fun with this one."

"Ya we saw them when we came in, they're swarming out there." Colin smiled. "Anyways besides the internal bleeding does she have any other serious injuries?"

"I don't think so, she has some pretty brutal bumps and bruises but I think she escaped from it without any broken bones."

"Well that's defiantly good." Stephanie said forcing a smile.

"Oh yeah, but this surgery goes wrong we loose her." Logan responded as he bit his lower lip.

"Oy, mate, I promise you in a month and a half you and Rory will be making the cover of all the magazines because of you fantastic wedding, there will be no other religious ceremonies."

"Ya, he's right Logan, everything is going to work out fine don't worry about it I promise." Stephanie smiled. "Seriously though, this girl needs help, I mean, she was drunk in middle of the afternoon."

"Ya, I know," Logan sighed, "we were actually at the therapist's office earlier today, which didn't really end well, not that anyone could tell."

"Is she going to be getting into any legal trouble?" Colin asked.

"She's probably going to get charged with a D.W.I and possession of an illegal narcotic." Logan shrugged, "I don't really know, and it's not really on the top of my worry list."

"So what are we going to do then mates?"

"Honestly, I think at this point it's out of our hands, this is something that is way out of our control. As much as I hate to see it we need the parental intervention right now." Stephanie laughed.

"She's going to need all of us too though." Logan smiled. "We just need to make sure she knows that we still see her as Rory. Not 'Rory the drunk' or 'Rory the crazy kid' ya know."

"Well it looks like someone defiantly bought out the gift shop." Lorelei smiled as the adults joined them in the room. "Thanks for coming, all of you." She finished as she hugged Finn, Colin, and Stephanie. "Your parents all know where you are though right?"

"Don't worry about us Aunt Lorelei." Finn smiled. "Our parents said to call them if there is anything they can do at that they're going to stop by sometime tomorrow if that's alright with all of you."

"What do we do now?" Logan asked as everyone settled down.

"Now we wait." Christopher sighed.

Two hours later Dr. McKenzie entered a very full waiting room of concerned family members who were all sleeping in various places in the room.

**Another huge thank you goes out to glamourgirl33 and maggymoo21 for their incredible reviews . . . thanks guys! Also a huge thanks to everyone else who took time to review, it means so much to me to know what you guys think and want, so I can't stress it enough PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW it really does mean more than you can ever know! XOXOXO**


	27. One More Try, Please

Dr. McKenzie bit his lower lip as he surveyed the sleeping family members, he couldn't decide which one he should wake up. No matter who he woke up he knew their first reaction would be that something horrible had happened. He finally decided that he would up Mr. Hayden and Rory's fiancée.

"Rory is going to be fine." Dr. McKenzie assured both men after they had stepped into the hallway. "She came through surgery with flying colors, besides the bumps and bruises physically she will be just fine. However, I am worried about both her alcohol and marijuana intake."

"What do you mean Doctor?" An obviously very confused Christopher asked.

"Uncles Chris," Logan but in, "she has a drinking problem. We all didn't know what to do, I took her to counseling but she didn't take well to that at all. Finn, Colin, and I tried the whole intervention thing and let's just say she didn't take to well to that either. The weed thing, I'm not going to lie, we all do it. Does Rory do it more than the rest of us? No, I think today was an exception, none of us have smoked in awhile, I think she just felt like she couldn't take any of it anymore."

"Alright," Chris sighed, "when can I see my little girl?"

"She is awake right now if you want to see her."

"Logan, if you don't mind can I go talk to her?"

"Uncle Chris of course, I'll go wake up everyone else and tell them good news." Logan smiled as tears of happiness welled in both his and Chris eyes.

"Thanks son." Christopher smiled as he hugged his future son-in-law.

Christopher sighed as he stood outside Rory's door. Never in a million years did he think that he would be talking to his daughter as she lay in a hospital bed after life saving surgery. He gently tapped on the door as he walked into the room.

"Hi daddy." Rory smiled weakly as Christopher sat down next to the bed.

"Hey there kiddo," Chris smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Not to bad, just weak."

"Ror, why didn't you talk to us? I mean if not me or your mom why not Logan, Colin, Finn or Stephanie. We all care about you."

"I just felt like I was drowning in all this responsibility." Rory sighed. "I mean I'm thrilled with my life but the press and planning the wedding has just been stressful, and it doesn't help that most everyone at school hates me, but loves the gossip about me."

"I know kiddo, everything got thrown one both you and Logan really quickly, and your mom, Aunt Shira, Uncle Mitchum, and I feel horrible about all this. None of us are naïve enough to think they you guys don't drink, or that you hadn't smoked now or then. But Ror, it can't be your band aid."

"I know dad, I know."

"Rory, sadly I don't think you do. 'Cause if you did I don't think we would be having this conversation in a hospital. Your mom and I haven't really talked about in depth, but sweetie I'm seeing some serious therapy in your future."

"But Daddy . . ." Rory started.

"No Lorelei Leigh don't you 'but daddy' me; your mom and I and everyone else are very concerned about you and we want to help you."

"I don't need that kind of help, I'll be fine." Rory replied getting a little more agitated.

"You don't really have a choice right now sweetheart, hate me all you want, but I have your best interest at heart, and so does your mother and everyone else in that room." Christopher said standing. "If you don't want to do it for yourself or your mother and I do it for Logan, I have never seen that boy so scared in my entire life." Christopher finished as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Rory whispered as she watched her dad walk out of the room.

Rory rested her head against the pillows and sighed. In her heart she knew her parents were right, but she didn't care, the last thing she wanted was to give the media another story. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of another person tapping on the door.

"Come in." She mumbled.

"Hey baby doll," Lorelei smiled, "how's my mini me?"

"Hey mom, I'm doing alright I guess."

"You're doing the blinky thing, I know your lying." Lorelei smirked.

"It's nothing mom don't worry about it."

"Somebody isn't to thrilled about therapy in this room, and I know it's not me, so talk to me kid."

"I just don't want to have to tell some stranger all my problems I rather just cope with it with you and my friends." Rory sighed.

"Kid, as I'm sure your dad told you, that doesn't seem to have been going to well. That's ok, you guys are still kids, and none of you are trained to deal with this kind of stuff."

"Ya I guess."

"I know it sucks, but give it the old college try."

"What does that mean mom?"

"Well technically it means have a beer and do your best, but why don't you just have a cigarette, I don't wanna find out about you smoking weed. We've all done it at some point in our lives but babe it is not a lifestyle you want to become a part of alright? On that note you have a boy who cares a lot about you who will not stop pacing out there." Lorelei smiled.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Rory smiled in return.

"Love you too kid."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Logan jokingly scolded Rory as he walked in.

"I won't I promise." Rory smiled as her eye lit up.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Of course you are I'm not going to break." Rory smirked as Logan leaned closer and gently kissed her.

"So when can you go home?" Logan asked as he sat on the bed and held Rory's hand.

"If everything goes as planned, meaning if I keep getting better, than tomorrow." Rory smiled.

"Are they sure that's not too soon?" Logan questioned with a note of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry sweets I'm sure the doctors know what they are doing. Logan?"

"What's up Ace?"

"Will you stay with me tonight, and when I get back from the hospital? I'm afraid to be alone." Rory whispered as her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry of course I'll stay with you, they couldn't keep me away if they tried, I promise. Will you promise me something though?"

"Of course."

"Please don't scare me like this again, I can't imagine loosing you." Logan finished as he squeezed Rory's hand.

"I promise Logan, and don't you do anything that could make me loose you."

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you to Logan, lay with me?" Rory asked as her eyelids became heavy.

"Sure thing." Logan smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

Before he knew it Rory had drifted to sleep on his shoulder. Logan pulled her closer as he kissed her forehead and allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Alright people thanks so much for reiviewing and I will be the first one to admitt that my spelling sucks, but when I'm on a roll well ya I'll try harder . . . also there is such thing as a DUI (driving under the influence) and a DWI (driving while intoxicated) trust me on this one. Anyways, I wanted to thank glamourgirl13 again for her incredibly sweet review. I really love it when all yall review it makes my day :) let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. XOXO**


	28. What would I do without you

"Come on Ace," Logan whispered as he gently shook Rory, "sweetie we gotta get up or we're going to be late for school."

"Mmhmm, that's nice." Rory mumbled as she snuggled up next to Logan.

"I know Ace, come on, time to get up." Logan smiled as he lightly kissed her.

"No . . . my face is on the cover of People, let's skip and go to New York."

"I'll take you to the city this weekend, promise, but right now up, up."

"Fine, I hate you."

"I know you do Ace, go shower and I'll meet you downstairs with coffee." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning sunshine."

"I love you."

"Love you to sweetie, now shower now!" Logan laughed as he gave her a push toward the bathroom.

Rory stumbled down the stairs with hot rollers in her hair still trying to wake up.

"Come on Ace." Logan smiled as he greeted her at the bottom of the stairs holding her backpack and a cup of coffee. "We gotta get going."

"Makeup."

"What?"

"Makeup I need makeup, where's my make up."

"Oh there we go, almost a full sentence. Your makeup bag is in my car come on you can put it on in the car." Logan grinned as he led her toward the car.

"Logan, tell me when you're coming to a quick stop I have a sharp pencil next to my eye."

"Damn, you caught me; I have been desperately waiting for you to poke your eye out."

"Oh hush." Rory laughed as the came to a red light. "How does this look, the bruises don't look as bad now do they?"

"Naw, you can barley tell that they're there."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise Ace." Logan smiled as they pulled into the Chilton parking lot.

"Can we go get breakfast?"

"No, out of the car come on chop, chop."

"Oy little sister, what are you doing sitting in the car?" Finn joked as he regally opened her door.

"I can't do this guys."

"Ya you can, it won't be easy but hell where is the fun in easy?" Colin questioned.

"Well . . ." Finn started it.

"No Finn, we weren't asking you." Logan laughed.

"Yes, mates I know. Come on little sister lets go, as I remember we have first period together."

"Alright you go with Finn sweetie, I'll see you later, I love you." Logan smiled as he kissed her. "If you need me text me and I'll come running."

"Alright, I love you too."

"Come on love." Finn smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to first period.

" . . . and just as a reminder senior votes for valedictorian and salutatorian are due by lunch and results will be announced this afternoon. Also seniors, your caps and gowns will be available to pick up this afternoon. Happy last Monday of school class of 2001." Mike Burns' voice droned through the loud speak system as Rory tired to stay awake.

"Alright kids, I know today is your last day of classes here at Chilton but we do need to get you ready for your final exam which is Wednesday. Please open your books to page 293."

"If I hear the word exam one more time I swear I am going to kill someone." Colin joked as they all walked into the dinning hall.

"Exam, exam, exam." Stephanie taunted as she snuck up behind him. "So, guess what I know."

"Oh, oh, gossip," Rory smiled, "spill right now."

"I know who everyone is voting for."

"Oh really cause I bet you don't know who I'm voting for." Finn smirked.

"Finn you're to lazy to vote." Logan laughed as he entwined his hand in Rory's under the table.

"Oy, a last you are right." Finn shrugged as he poured extra salt on to his fries.

"Steph, I'm waiting come on." Rory begged as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Well, rumor has it the class wants you and Logan." Stephanie winced.

"What, are you kidding me? This is pathetic." Rory sighed. "They only want us 'cause we yet again made the cover of People."

"Ace, take a breath, its nothing to worry about, so we have to give a speech at graduation, don't worry about." Logan smiled as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Ah, my voice of reason, what would I do with out you?" Rory beamed.

"This is going to be so cute, the two of you speaking at graduation." Stephanie smiled as they walked toward the parking lot.

"Oh hush Stephanie Marie Campbell." Rory joked.

"Ok, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden." Stephanie smirked.

"So mates are we studying for exams this year or not?" Finn asked.

"What's the point really, we're already into Yale, why waste a perfectly good week studying." Logan laughed.

"So what are we doing now?" Colin asked as they reached their cars.

"Umm, well, I have my first appointment thing today." Rory blushed. "However, as usual the parental units are out of town, dinner and a movie at my place? Finn bring you lovely Madeleine if you want."

"Alright we'll all be there say um, seven?" Stephanie asked as she and Colin climbed into the car.

"Definitely," Rory smiled as she threw her back pack into the trunk, "see you then!"

"So do you want me to drive you to therapy?" Logan asked as the pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, I'll sit in the waiting room and read about what they had to say about us in people. Don't worry Ace; this is going to be fine, I promise." Logan added as he saw the fear in Rory's face.

"So Rory," Dr. Walters smiled as Rory sat on the plush sofa, "how have you been since you were released from the hospital."

"Umm, better, Logan and everyone else have been really supportive of helping me out."

"Do you mind if we talk about your alcohol and drug issues?"

"Sure." Rory responded as she bit her lower lip

"Alright, well do you think you have an alcohol or drug problem?"

"I think I was starting to have an alcohol problem," Rory confessed, "it didn't seem like a problem until I woke up in the hospital though."

"That's understandable." Dr. Walters smiled reassuringly. "So what are you going to do about that then?"

"Well, I'm not drinking alone anymore or during random times during the day, that's where I saw my problem."

"That's good Rory, but what about getting drunk with your friends?"

"I mean, I'm not going to lie, I'll probably still get buzzed sometimes but I've learned that I have to know my limits."

"Alright Rory," Dr. Walters smiled as she stood up forty-five minutes later, "it looks like we've made some good progress, can you come back in say two weeks?"

"Um, would you mind if I called you from home when I have my planner with me?"

"Absolutely, I'll talk to you later Rory."

"Thank you Doctor."

"So how did it go?" Logan asked as he and Rory walked back to the car.

"It went well; we just talked about alcohol during this session."

"Are we allowed to drink tonight?" Logan smiled.

"Yes." Rory smiled.

"Ya know what I just realized Ace?"

"What?"

"In a month we'll be getting ready to go on our honeymoon."

**ok, ok, so I know what your thinking . . . 'don't grades decide who becomes validictorian and so on' . . . at my high school the seniors always vote on who they want to be their validictorian and so on, I really like the idea because it represents who the student body wants to represent them. anyways, can you guys please take a second to review, i didnt get so many for the last chapter :( pouts . . . ight love ya all . . . as always questions comments and concerns are always welcome**


	29. He's the Love of my Life

Rory Gilmore Hayden stared at the blank Microsoft Word document on her laptop trying to think of something to write for her valedictorian speech. Inspiration had apparently chosen to go on a coffee break because nothing was coming to her. Sighing Rory took down her away message hoping that talking to other "Chiltonites" would serve as some inspiration. Her away message had been down for mere seconds before the "accept message from . . ." box popped up on her screen breaking the minimal concentration that she had. Rory glanced at the screen name, she didn't know, but everyone was getting new ones these days so she hit accept.

Ferrariguy619: hey Hayden

Babyblues904: who is this?

Ferrariguy619: ouch I'm hurt Pooh Bear.

Babyblues904: Tristan!

Ferrariguy619: ding ding ding I knew you didn't get into Yale just on the family name,

Babyblues904: Gag yourself with a spoon, what the hell do you want?

Ferrariguy619: Can't a guy talk to his true love?

Babyblues904: I'm not your true love, why the hell did you IM me?

Ferrariguy619: Honestly?

Babyblues904: No I was really looking for another patented DuGrey lie.

Ferraribuy619: Pooh Bear, we need to talk . . .

Babyblues904: Why the sudden desire to strike up a conversation . . . you're fucking drunk aren't you?

Ferrariguy619: You said it not me.

Babyblues904: Tristan, I have nothing left to say to you, I'm happy, happier than I ever was with you.

Ferrariguy619: Ror, I miss you I miss you so much. I know I screwed up but you're the only one for me, I just didn't know it then.

Babyblues904: Sucks to be you.

Ferrariguy619: Oh come on admit it, you still love me.

Babyblues904: I love you in the way that a girl will always love her first love but that's it, you hurt me, treated me like shit, leave me the hell alone.

Ferrariguy619: Is it that time of the month?

Babyblues904: Do me a favor and find a way to accidentally fall off a cliff.

With that, fuming with anger and pain hit the block button. Two miles away Tristan DuGrey smirked as he eyed the conversation. Carefully, he copied the part of the conversation in which Rory had said "I love you in a way that a girl will always love her first love" conveniently leaving everything after "I love you" out and pasted it into his profile. Phase one of his plane was most definitely complete. Shortly after Logan Huntzburger logged on and noticed a screen name that still made is temper flair. Overcome with curiosity Logan clicked the "info" button for Ferrariguy619 and what he saw made his blood boil.

Logan sat at his computer cracking his knuckles, an anxious habit he had picked up before he started kindergarten. His brain was telling him to ignore it, that the thing he had seen was easily a fake. However, Logan was never one for thinking with his head. He couldn't decide who he wanted to yell at more, Tristan for lying or manipulating his fiancée or Rory was having the nerve to say something like that.

Emotion served Rory well and before she knew it she had a fairly decent rough draft of her speech. She quickly hit the save button and grabbed her purse as she ran down the stairs to meet Stephanie at the mall to pick out honeymoon outfits.

Logan's anger mounted when he noticed that Rory had signed off, he had wanted to say something to her, it was killing him, and he had to know. He didn't care what was at stake; he wasn't going to marry someone who was out professing their love for someone else less than a month before their wedding. Logan picked up his phone and began to punch in Rory's number, then shut the phone and threw it across the room cursing loudly. He needed to get out of the God damn house; Logan grabbed his keys, the phone, and a new pack of cigarettes hoping that a drive would help to calm his nerves.

"Try this one." Stephanie called as she tossed another sun dress of the door of the dressing room.

"Mmhmm, anyways," Rory answered through the door, "can you believe he had the nerve to talk to me?"

"I know Hayden, but he was probably high or trashed knowing DuGrey."

"Ya, ya, I know. Seriously though, you understand what I'm saying when I told him I loved him a way a girl will always love his first love right?" Rory responded. "Not this one Steph, I look like twenty cents a dance." She finished as she tossed the dress back over the door and pulled her jeans on.

"Totally, I mean, I will always love Tyler in that same way." Stephanie agreed as the two of them walked toward the next store. "I mean, you can never forget your first love, it's a big event in our lives, the first person we trusted completely who had the ability to hurt us beyond our wildest imagination."

"I know Steph, I just feel like it means I love Logan less or something and we both know that's not true." Rory sighed as she admired a pair of Parada sling backs.

"Of course it doesn't mean that, we girls just have to accept that our first loves will always hold a special place in our hearts whether or not we want them to. Those would look good on you in black, and they're on sale."

Rory's attention was quickly drawn from the gorgeous pair of shoes by the ringing of her cell phone. "It's him." Rory quickly answered Stephanie's questioning glance before answering the phone. "Hey baby." Rory smiled into the phone. "Logan what the hell are you talking about, you know that's not true . . . you can't do that, Logan where is this all coming from . . . oh hell you know he's just trying to mess with . . . I do too love you, how dare you question that . . . ya well fuck you too." Rory shot into the phone as she held back tears.

"You ok Rory?" Stephanie asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"I, I think Logan just cancelled our engagement." Rory whispered as tears started to flow from her baby blue eyes.

"Oh babe, he can't do that." Stephanie smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"That's what I said and he said he doesn't give a shit he's not doing this anymore."

"What started all of this?"

"It's my fault," Rory cried on to her best friend's shoulder, "I never should have told Tristan that I still love him in a certain way. I've lost my fiancé, the love of my life . . ." She whispered before she broke down in tears completely.

**Hey guys, sorry this update took me awhile . . . please please please review, the more you review the faster I get another chapter up ;) . . . as always questions comments and conerns are ALWAYS welcome . . . can't wait to hear from ya'll . . . XOXO**


	30. What are Friends For

"Rory, it's Stephanie, can I come in," the young blonde pleaded through Rory's bedroom door, "I brought food, lots of food."

"I just want to be alone." Rory's voice trembled through the door.

"I'm coming in Rory; it's not good for you to be by yourself right now." Stephanie responded as she turned the knob, only to find it locked. "Lorelai Leigh open the door."

"You sound like my grandmother, leave me alone." Rory shot as she buried her face in her pillow.

"God you're stubborn girlie but so am I." Stephanie huffed as she went back down into the kitchen and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey gorgeous." Colin's voice cooed through the telephone.

"Not now, we have a problem, who are you with."

"Whoa, slow down, what problem? I'm with Finn, we're going over to Logan's for poker, I'm putting you one speaker phone."

"No you're not." Stephanie shot.

"I'm not what?"

"You guys are not going over to Logan's we have a problem pull and an illegal turn and get your smart asses to Rory's now."

"Oy love," Finn cut in, "what's going on?"

"Logan just called off the wedding and Rory won't come out of her room."

"He can't technically do that." Finn stated knowingly.

"Well he did, so hurry the hell up." Stephanie barked as she snapped her phone shut and went outside to wait for the boys.

Five minutes later a black Mercedes SLK 500 screeched into the Hayden's drive way and two concerned looking boys jumped out.

"Oy what the hell is going on, is Rory ok?" Finn asked before he had even reached the front door.

"No everything is not okay, have a cigarette and I'll explain." Stephanie said as she motioned for them to sit on the stoop with her and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Why that little fucker," Finn fumed after Stephanie had finished the story, "I want to wring his scrawny neck."

"Well that's nice Finn, but getting thrown in jail is not going to help the situation." Stephanie sarcastically remarked.

"Got any better ideas then." Colin asked skeptically.

"Not really," Stephanie conceded, "but I figured between the three of us we should be able to work something out."

"Well," Finn pondered, "maybe Stephanie should talk to Logan, he might understand it better coming from her than us."

"Mmhmm, that could work," Colin nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette, "but then what will you and I do?"

"You Colin are going to set up the house for the two of them to have an enjoyable Friday night, you know what that means, and I am going to take Rory on some serious retail therapy."

"Whoa, hold it right there," Stephanie interjected, "why can't I take her shopping and you talk to Logan?"

"Because my dear," Finn smiled, "Logan is expecting me or Colin to fix this, if Rory's best girl friend shows up it will seem different, besides he's more intimidated by you than he ever would be by me or Colin. By the way, how long are her parents gone for this time?"

"Um, I think they come back tomorrow night." Stephanie answered.

"Alright that's perfect, can't believe they left her alone though, after everything she has been through," Finn muttered, "but whoever said we had the best parents?"

"Actually I believe it was Vanity Fair that said we were all privileged to have both money and loving families." Colin smirked.

"Oh can it Colin." Stephanie laughed.

"Rory love, it's Finn," Finn called through the bedroom door, "come on love let me, you know I can pick just about any lock."

"What do you want?" Rory spat as she opened the door and then climbed back in back into bed.

"Come on babe, get dressed I'm taking you out shopping. You can't stay held up in bed all day."

"Oh yes I can, I am my mother's daughter."

"Yes I know all this," Finn sighed as he searched through Rory's closet as he picked out an outfit for her, "put this on, you have five minutes."

"What if I don't?"

"I know you far to well little sister, besides Nordstrom's is having a sale; five minutes chop-chop, and don't worry about make up." Finn smirked as he closed the bedroom door.

"Fine but I am not talking about Logan, got it?" Rory called after him.

"It's a deal!"

"Hey there Huntzburger, are you going to make me stand out here the rest of the day?" Stephanie questioned as Logan looked at her mystified.

"What are you doing here Steph?" Logan sighed as he stepped aside to let Stephanie in.

"Babe, you've known me for six years I know you're not that stupid."

"Ya I know, but seriously I'm not in the mood right now."

"Well it seriously sucks to be you then Huntz 'cause we're talking, we're doing a lot of talking." Stephanie shot.

"She said she loved Tristan, what more is there to talk about Stephanie?" Logan questioned sounding slightly more annoyed.

"Dude, it's DuGrey, if he was ever honest hell would freeze over and pigs would fly, and last time I checked neither of those had happened."

"Ya well . . ."

"Logan, come on we both know you love her more than anything."

"Ya but . . ."

"But nothing, Tristan's an ass, we all know this and if you had actually listened to Rory you would have known what she actually said." Stephanie sighed.  
"Which was?"

"That she loved him in a way that a girl will always love her first love. It's the truth Logan, every girl will always have a small place in her heart for the first man she loved, but that doesn't in anyway mean that she loves you any less."

"That mother fucker." Logan spat his anger rising.

"Look you both got manipulated, now just get you ass over there and make this right." Stephanie smiled as she handed Logan his keys.

"Ya, alright Steph, but there is something I gotta do first." Logan called as he ran down the stairs.

"Logan don't go after him he's not worth it!"

"Steph he hurt Rory again, fuck if I'm going to give him another chance!" Logan yelled.

"Fuck Huntz be fucking careful." Stephanie conceded as she walked out to the car to meet everyone back at Rory's.

"Oy, where the hell is he?" Finn questioned as the all sat in the Hayden household an hour and a half later.

"Beats me." Colin shrugged.

"Hey, I'm only the fiancée." Rory joked.

"Come on babe, where did he go?" Colin pleaded with Stephanie. "We went after DuGrey didn't he. Fuck!"

"Oh thank God that's him." Finn sighed as he snapped open his phone. "Oy mate where the hell are you . . . oh shit, I'll be right there . . . no I won't bring anyone else except him, sit tight I'm on my way.

"What was that about?" Colin asked as Finn stood up.

"I'll explain later, ladies we gotta go, you two sit tight." Finn called as they walked toward the door.

"What!" Rory called after him. "Steph what is going on?"

"Hell girl it beats me but something tells me it calls for a cigarette." Stephanie sighed as she tossed Rory the pack.

**Sorry this took so long everyone! I hope you enjoyed this . . . I really appreciated all your reviews . . . pouts and blushes is there anyway we could get 700 reviews, it would make my day . . . please I really wanna know if there is anything you REALLY want to see happen, or if you have any comments or concerns XOXO thanks for reading, love ya**


	31. I Do Worry

"Well the lighting is certainly nice." Finn joked as he and Colin entered the Litchfield County Jail.

"Hello officer," Colin joked, "we are here to pick up Mr. Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger."

"How are you paying?" The officer asked not even looking up from the report he was filing.

"Oy, mate, do you mean to tell me we need to bail him out, not just pick him up."

"Uh huh."

"Do you take credit cards?" Colin asked as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"No."

"Well how much is bail mate?"

"Ten grand."

"Finn is your check book in the car somewhere?" Colin sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Alright officer here you go, a check for ten thousand dollars." Finn sighed as he slide the check to the officer.

"He will be out shortly." The officer responded as he finally looked up and motioned for them to take a seat.

Not long after Colin and Finn had taken their seats Logan walked out sporting a black eye and a split lip.

"Oy, mate, I certainly hope DuGrey came out worse than you did." Finn joked as he, Colin, and Logan walked toward the car.

"Oh don't worry, he's a hell of a lot worse." Logan laughed, causing his lip to bleed a little.

"Seriously though Logan," Colin started, "what happened?"

"Well," Logan started, "I went over to his place to tell him not to mess with Rory and well you know, one thing led to another and the cops showed up and I was in jail."

"I think that is quite possibly the shortest Logan Huntzburger story ever." Finn laughed as they climbed into his car. "So let's hear the E! True Hollywood Story version now."

"Seriously guys there isn't much to it." Logan sighed. "We were fighting, someone saw us and I assume that they called the police 'cause they showed up and arrested us. Come on guys it was a fight plain and simple."

"Oy, mate a plain and simple fight doesn't land you in jail and seriously Huntz, you're out on bail. There had to be something to make them arrest you, come on why did they arrest you."

"I might have had my pocket knife with me, and I might have pulled it on DuGrey."

"Shit Huntz, did they arrest you for assault and battery?" Colin asked as he gave Logan a shocked look.

"Ya." Logan whispered as he lit a cigarette as the car sped toward the Hayden house.

"Dude that's not a light charge, can't you face jail time?"

"Yup." Logan muttered as he stared out the window into to the dark night.

"Mate, have you called your parents or a lawyer or anyone besides up?"

"Ya, my lawyer came down to the precinct and sat with me during questioning, Mr. Dangerfield, my lawyer, is going to call my parents."

"What about DuGrey, did they charge him with anything?" Colin inquired.

"I think he may have been charged with battery, I honestly have no idea, I haven't seen him since the police broke up our fight."

"Mate this is serious."

"God I fucking get it you two!" Logan snapped. "Sorry but I just . . ." Logan sighed, he couldn't find the words to finish the sentence.

"I know mate." Finn replied as he patted Logan on the shoulder.

"Oh thank God they're back." Rory exclaimed as she saw headlights come through the blinds. "Come on Steph."

Logan sat in the car for a minute after Finn had turned off the car. He was dreading facing Rory looking like this.

"You coming mate?" Finn asked.

"Ya do you think you could give me and Rory sometime out here alone?" Logan sighed as he climbed out of the car as he silently thanked God that the darkness hid his bruises from his fiancée who was running out of the house.

"No problem Huntz," Colin smiled, "come Finn, Steph, let's go see what we can pull together for food tonight."

"Thank you." Logan mouthed as Colin led the group back into the house. He didn't have much time to think, seconds later Rory had engulfed him in a hug and was crying on his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay baby it's okay." He tried to consol her.

"I'm sorry Logan I'm so sorry, Tristan twisted everything, please believe me." Rory sobbed.

"I know sweetheart. I believe you." Logan whispered as he held her close.

"Where were you," Rory asked as she lifted her head to make eye contact with Logan, "oh my God! Logan what happened to you?" Rory questioned while her eyes focused on his bruised lip and black and blue eye.

"Nothing Ace, nothing to worry about I promise." Logan replied as he wrapped an arm around her and attempted to lead her into the house.

"No Logan you hurt, what happened, tell me, please." Rory pleaded. "Why did Colin and Finn have to come and get you from somewhere anyways?"

"Because I was in a fight and I was arrested." Logan replied truthfully.

"With who Logan, why were you in a fight?"

"With Tristan, we both got arrested and Colin and Finn had to come and bail me out of jail." Logan finished as he tried to read Rory's face.

"What the hell Logan!" Rory fumed. "You can't go fighting someone every time they piss you off!"

"Rory please, listen to me." Logan pleaded as he took her hand.

"No!"

"Rory I didn't do it because he made me mad, I did it because I know you were hurt and that it was because of what he did."

"Logan please don't go after him, he's looking for reasons to get you in trouble. You know he loves messing with you."

"I know Ace, but I don't like him hurting you or messing with what we have."

"Logan I know, but you have got to stop this fighting, it scares me it really does. What if someday you come home with something worse than a split lip? Logan please," Rory cried, "I don't want anything to happen to you, please."

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise don't worry about it ok." Logan smiled as he gently kissed Rory.

"I love you Logan, but I do worry. Now let's get you cleaned up." Rory sighed as she led Logan into the house.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I was trying to finish three papers and take an exam last week. anyways, im not sure what i think of this chapter, i kinda got lost in my own thoughts on this one, so let me know what you think . . . also let me know if there is anything you guys have an opinion or suggestion on . . . lastly please please please review I cannot explain how important that is to me! Thanks ya'll love ya**


	32. Pull a Titanic

"Ace," Logan winced, "that kinda stings."

"I bet it does," Rory smirked, "but we gotta keep it clean."

"Ya, well whatever happened to good old soap and water."

"Uh huh, well what happened to not getting into fights on the playground?"

"Ouch you hurt me." Logan joked.

"Besides, I'm not taking the risk of you having scars or anything like that in our wedding photos." Rory laughed. "You know I'm only marrying you for your looks, right?"

"Ah the truth is finally exposed." Logan laughed. "Should we let Oprah break the news?"

"I guess we could, but it would be so much more 'young Hollywood' if we let Entertainment Tonight or someone like that do it." Rory quipped.

"Ah well I'm glad you see our marriage as a publicity move." Logan chuckled.

"Oh you know that was my plan from the very beginning."

"Of course, why do you think I'm marrying you?" Logan smirked.

"Oh you think you're funny now do you Huntzburger?"

"I do actually, ya going to do something about it?" He taunted as he stuck his tongue out at Rory.

"Ya I might actually do something. . ." Rory whispered as she leaned into kiss him, "but not that." Rory smirked as she pulled back at the last second.

"Don't think you're going to get away with that Hayden." He laughed as he slowly backed her into the corner.

"Oh, I think I am going to get away with it." She giggled. "Getting away with things is my area of expertise if I remember correctly."

"Don't think so this time."

"Oh but I do." Rory smiled coyly as she quickly squeezed pass an unsuspecting Logan.

"So not cool honey, you're messing with the master now." Logan smirked as he chased Rory down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Finn questioned as Rory barreled through the kitchen with Logan not far behind her.

"Get her!" Logan laughed as Rory quickly jumped behind Stephanie.

"Stephanie come on girl protect me." Rory chuckled as she stood behind Stephanie using her as a human shield.

"Don't worry about her Huntzburger." Colin grinned as he quickly picked up Stephanie.

"Gotcha!" Logan announced triumphantly as he threw Rory over his shoulder.

"Logan Elias Monroe Huntzburger put me down this instant." Rory demanded as she tried to wiggle her way out of Logan's grasp. "Oh don't you dare!" Rory exclaimed as Logan walked toward the pool.

"Little water never hurt anyone." Logan grinned as he prepared to throw her into the pool.

"It most certainly has, think about the Titanic, ya, uh huh, water certainly didn't do them any favors."

"I think it was actually the iceberg that actually did them Ace."

"Yes, but that is still water it's just frozen!"

"Ya well don't worry your not going to pull a Rose and almost freeze to death."

"Ya well we're pulling a Jack and Rose cause if I'm going into the water so are you!" Rory laughed as she pulled Logan into the pool with her.

"Oh now your in for it Ace." Logan laughed as she splashed Rory after they had both surfaced.

"Oy, pool party!" Finn exclaimed as he came outside. "Cannonball! He called as he jumped in. "Damn, it's not so easy swimming with your clothes on is it?"

"Ha, get over here Finn, it's time for our old favorite childhood past time." Logan beckoned.

"Fabulous skinny dipping!"

"No Finn I said our favorite not your favorite past time." Logan laughed.

"Then what is it?" Finn questioned as he looked at Logan, and suddenly got the message. "OH! Rory ball!" He exclaimed as he quickly picked Rory up before she knew what was happening.

"Come on guys," Rory pleaded as Finn prepared to throw her, "no more Rory ball."

"You earned it Ace." Logan smirked as he held her around her waist.

"Well what if I do this." Rory smiled as she turned around and slowly kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Oy mates get a room!" Finn called.

"Sorry." Rory blushed.

"No need to apologize to me about it, we all know that if I had a lovely red head here I would be doing the same thing, oy sis isn't that your house phone?" Finn asked referring the distant ringing coming from inside the house.

"Damnit, ya it is." Rory cursed as she swam toward the edge of the pool.

"Huntz it's for you!" Colin called from the back door.

"Fabulous we know who that must be." Logan muttered to Finn as he climbed out of the pool and took the phone from a disheveled looking Colin. "Been having fun Colin?" He smirked. "Hello? . . . Oh, hey dad . . . ya well if that's what my attorney said. . . ya I know it's serious dad but there isn't thing I can do about it now . . . no we're staying at Rory's tonight . . . well I don't really care about what you would prefer me to do . . . fine I'll be there at nine tomorrow morning . . .good night." Logan finished as he hung up the phone.

""Ah, Logan is there something you're not telling me about the fight you had with Tristan?" Rory questioned from the door way.

"Oy dumb ass you didn't tell her!" Finn exclaimed.

"Thanks Finn."

"Tell me what Logan, what didn't you tell me?" Rory demanded eyeing him. "Finn spill since my fiancé is apparently incapable of forming words right now."

"It's not really my place love."

"Logan, Finnegan, Colin one of you better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Well is it okay Logan gets married in an orange jumpsuit?" Finn finally cracked.

"Thanks Finn!" Logan fumed at his best friend.

"I'm sorry mate but you know I can't keep a secret in our group, you know that. That's why you guys don't tell me anything."

"Ya he's got a point there." Colin remarked.

"I know, point taken." Logan sighed as he shifted his gaze from Finn to Rory.

"Excuse me, a what?" Rory asked puzzled. "Oh my God," she exclaimed as she began to understand, "don't even start with me right now!" She finished as she turned on her heals and headed upstairs.

**I'm really trying to keep all ya'll happy . . . so let me know how I'm doing please please! I know everyone is busy but can you please take like 2 minutes to review! thank you SOO much . . . as always, questions, comments, concerns, and suggestions are always welcome!**


	33. The Road is Coming to an End

Logan spent the remainder of his weekend in meetings with his attorney and the district attorney. Thankful the influential Huntzburger name was still able to pull strings, however not with the district attorney.

"Counselor," Logan's attorney sighed as he finished jotting down notes, "I am sure we can come to an agreement of some sorts that does not involve a trial."

"I'm sure you're right," the District Attorney began, "however, our office is committed to reducing the number of violent crimes, also I'm sure I need not remind you that your client is no longer a minor."

"No thank you, I am quite aware of the age of my client, more importantly though I am aware of his family's influence in this community in which you are trying to reduce violent crimes. Furthermore, this is merely a squabble between two young men of a girl, how many times have we all seen this, hell how many times were we in one of those when we were that age?"

"Mr. Dangerfield, I have told you numerous times, none of those wonderful facts you have now recited to me for the tenth time have any bearing on my decision. You know that they only thing that this office has to offer is a plea bargain."

"Hell no, that means I have to plead guilty!" Logan replied shocked by the offer.

"We'll be in touch." Logan's attorney said as he took Logan's arm and led him out of the room. "Look Logan, if we go to court with this your punishment could be far worse than if we make an agreement with the district attorney."

"My dad is paying you to do what you think is best," Logan conceded, "but I want this over before graduation and most definitely by my wedding." He finished.

"Well then my advice is that we go back in there and work out an arrangement with the D.A., but Logan, you cannot loose your temper again in there. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not a child, so please stop treating me like I am."

"Yes I know, however, I have known you since you were born and been getting you out of trouble since you were barley a teenager. Please humor an old man." Mr. Dangerfield smiled as he motioned for Logan to go back into the room.

"Stephanie!" Rory whined as she sat on her bed, while Stephanie flipped through the latest "People" magazine.

"What babe? By the way, there is a small blurb about Logan's plea deal in here."

"There is no way I am going to be able to write this speech. What does it say?" Rory asked as she twirled a lock of her chestnut hair around her finger.

"Um . . . Logan Huntzburger, who had been charged with assault and battery, made a plea bargain with the District Attorney's office this week. Sources say that Huntzburger has avoided jail time, but will be required to take anger management classes and participate in two hundred hours of community service. His guilty plea has had no effect on his impending nuptials to Lorelai Gilmore Hayden. Of course you can write this just think of all the good times we had, remind the senior class of all the good times, all the funny times, and of the crazy teachers. So you're sleeping at my place tonight right?"

"Well that's nice." Rory remarked sarcastically.

"You to still not speaking?"

"Yup, did Colin tell you what they were doing tonight'?" Rory asked as she closed the computer. "I'll work on this later, I still have a few days."

"Of course he didn't 'cause he knows I would tell you." Stephanie laughed. "Besides it's probably something that would worry us anyways."

"This is very true; they're probably off racing ATVs or something like that. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I thought we could have a classic girls' night, bottle of wine, chick flicks, and spilling our guts." Steph smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, what movie were you thinking?" Rory questioned as she hugged one of Stephanie's over sized pillows.

"Well, how does The Breakfast Club sound to you?"

"Excellent." Rory smiled as the two girls retreated downstairs.

"So Hayden," Stephanie slurred slightly after they had finished the movie, "when are you going to forgive Logan."

"Soon, girl don't your worry but he needs to learn to not keep things from me."

"You're an evil woman Lorelai Leigh." Stephanie laughed as she tossed a lighter to Rory.

"That's one way to look at it, but trust me, this is all worth it." Rory smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm, sure." Rory nodded as she took a drag from the cigarette.

"Are you really okay with this whole arranged marriage thing? I mean, like, everything kinda got pushed on you, and I mean do you really think Logan is the one?"

"It was weird at the beginning, but I mean, after the initial shock wore off it all felt right. Somewhere I guess in the back of my head always thought Logan was the one."

"Good morning my soon to be high school graduate!" Lorelai sang as she threw open the curtains of Rory's room.

"Ugh, mom, I wanna sleep." Rory mumbled as she buried her head deeper into her pillow.

"As do we all young one," Lorelai smiled as she carried two bags in from the hallway, "but, I have presents and Maria is brining breakfast up. Please humor mommy."

"Alright, alright," Rory sighed as she sat up in bed, "I heard something about presents and food."

"Indeed you did, here start opening." Lorelai beamed as she passed two bags to Rory.

"Oh my God mom, it's gorgeous!" Rory exclaimed as she pulled the Plenty Lace Edge Dress from the Nordstrom's box.

"I thought so." Lorelai laughed as she handed Rory a smaller box, "and this is something to wear with it, be careful though, your dad picked it out."

"Ooh, it's pretty." Rory cooed as she picked up a white gold diamond crown pendant hanging from a white gold chain. "Dad did well."

"I want one!" Lorelai giggled.

"Well tell that to your husband then." Rory smiled as she put the necklace on. "Oh, it looks good on me."

"Vain party table for one."

"Everything I learned in life I learned from you mommy dearest." Rory joked as she removed the necklace.

"So, um, kiddo, what is the deal with you and Logan?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"I've been pulling a Mrs. Freeze on him, but no need to worry."

"Kid, he misses you, I've been talking to Shira, he feels horrible; don't you think you're being a little mean about all of this?"

"Possibly harsh, but I hate that he keeps things from me like that, and that he goes picking fights with people. However, I have planned something quite extraordinary for graduation, just so you know I spent a lot of money."

"Ah you truly are my daughter, let's just not tell your dad about spending extensive amounts of cash. On that note though, chop-chop we need to leave in about two hours." Lorelai smiled as she hugged Rory and exited the room.

**Alright so sorry this took awhile, however the next chapter is the GRADUATION! I know you're excited don't hide it, lol. Anyways please, please, please review! Remember I love to know if there is anything you would like to see happen! Lastly, if you want to see Rory's gifts the link is in my profile :) **


	34. On the Brink of the Future

Logan took a deep breath and walked toward the podium wearing his cap and gown and began his speech . . .

_Headmaster Charleston, Dean O'Brien, faculty, staff, family, and most importantly graduates, I cannot believe that graduation has so quickly come upon us. It seems as though it was only yesterday when we all walked through the massive intimidating doors, as young scared freshmen, and today we have walked through those doors for the final time as students at this school. I am honored to be standing in front of all of you today; chances are we are the best class of 2003 that Chilton has ever produced. Well, I guess we are the only class of 2003 that Chilton has produced._

_I don't know about you, but freshmen year seems as vivid in my memory as what I ate for breakfast, which for anyone who is wondering was Wheaties, the breakfast of champions. We all entered Chilton the same way we will enter some of the most prestigious universities in this country, teeming with excitement and trembling with fear. We all had visions of what we thought high school would be. Us guys looked forward to playing the staring role in our very own "Risky Business" or "Ferris Buller's Day Off. We would be popular and get the girl, however we found that girls have pretty hard standards and we didn't have Tom Cruise's charm. As for the ladies, I am told, that they looked forward to being Cher from "Clueless" and Kelly from "Saved by the Bell". Now as we move toward college life we find ourselves dreaming of movies such as "Animal House." Alas, as we learned that high school is not like Ridgemont High and we will soon learn that our colleges will not be like the one in "Animal House"._

_We had some good times class of 2003. Who could forget our brilliant senior pranks, or hiding from the 'scary' seniors when we were mere freshmen. As we move on I am so glad that I will be able to take those memories with me. We also learned a lot. We learned that our parent's will always find out what we were really doing when we went to the library and that when Miss. Ruben says the only excuse for late work is a coroner's note, she means it. __Who could forget all of our amazing teachers? I'm sure we will always remember the fervor Mr. Medina had for Proust and Dr. Garrisons, animated lectures about the human anatomy that always made us laugh. Lest we forget Mr. Steven's fun playfulness and love for basketball or the compassion Mrs. Kingston had for each and every one of her students? __We have also learned about ourselves and each other over these past years. We learned of our true strength when we pulled together have the heinous attacks of September 11, 2001. I am honored to have learned so much about you, 'cause while I may not remember the quadratic formula, I will remember how amazing each and every one of you are. _

_Right then, I bet none of you thought I could get sentimental like that. Anyways, class of 2003 I will miss you but I will never forget you. Every time I see a pig or a mouse I will most definitely laugh, and that is how I want to remember our class. Class of 2003 the day we waited for and dreaded has come. All good things must come to an end but I wouldn't want it to end with any other people. _

_Lastly, a little advice from Gary Bolding, "your families are extremely proud of you. You can't imagine the sense of relief they are experiencing. This would be a most opportune time to ask for money." _

_Class of 2003 good-bye and good luck, I bid you adieu._

He smiled at the crowd as he returned to his seat, again he tried to meet Rory's eye but she wouldn't look at him as she walked toward the podium and began he speech . . .

_Headmaster Charleston__, Dean O'Brien, faculty, staff, family, and graduates, June, the month most seniors live for, has come and I am sad to see it because it means leaving so many wonderful people. _

_I spent many hours looking at a blank computer screen trying to think of something appropriate to say, but sadly I do no think words can express everything I am feeling. Funny, you would have thought that somewhere in the course of these four years they would have taught us how to say goodbye. For the first time I can remember, I am at a loss for words, so I shall do my best._

_Chilton taught us so much in such a short period of time. Of course, we leave here rich in the knowledge of Shakespeare, World War II, the socio-economic structure of Asian countries, and trigonometry. However, we could have learned that sort of stuff anywhere; Chilton taught us life lessons. We learned to demand the very best of ourselves, and never settle for something that is sub-par, which is possibly one of life's most important lessons. We could not have learned these lessons without such amazing support systems. We not only had our families cheering us on but a whole school full of people who actually cared about our wellbeing and success._

_Somewhere during the past four years we changed graduates. When we came to Chilton we were classmates, and now as we leave, we are a family. We are the family of 2003 and like any family we've been through it all together. Our class saw each other through good times and bad. We supported each other through the darkest times, and rejoiced at each others' accomplishments. Class of 2003, we are unique. As Mr. Pearl reminded me a few weeks ago, "no other class has achieved such high SAT scores while also proving to be Chilton's most wild class." I would like to think that we will be remembered for both. No class had pulled both a freshmen and senior prank until our class did, and personally I think the pigs and mice were kind of cute actually, the baby oil was hard to get off clothes though. _

_The future belongs to those who believe in the power of dreams, and we are all believers. Many of us, me included, have trouble imagining life after high school, imagining life where we are the adults. Yet that moment is upon us, we are at the brink of our futures, the futures we never really expected to come. Do not be afraid of the future, for it is not already planned out. Seize the day, we all are behind the wheel of our own lives and we get to choose where we go. As you travel down the road don't forget the essentials: fifty cents to call home, a tissue to wipe the tears that will fall, and something to make you smile. _

_Class of 2003 this is it, in a few minutes we will be high school graduates. __As we walk across this stage, we start a new chapter in our lives; never forget the good times though. New memories are waiting to be made, never forget this day, the day we all grew within._

_Class of 2003 you will always be close to my heart; I do not bid you good bye, but I rather say, see you later!_

Rory smiled as the crowd applauded, but did not move. "One last thing before I go," she smirked as she pulled something from her pocket, "I wanted to be the first to give you a present Logan." Rory finished as she tossed him a set of keys to a 2003 BMW motorcycle. "You have to wait to see what they go to though sweetheart." She beamed as he gave her a questioning look.

Logan looked at the set of keys Rory had tossed him; he couldn't help but wonder what they went to. With his other hand he checked to make sure her gift was tucked safely inside his breast pocket.

The Huntzburgers, Haydens, and Gilmores swarmed on the new graduates as soon as the ceremony had commenced. Rory picked her way through the hoard of family members until she finally found Logan.

"Hey Ace." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey yourself."

"So, what do these go to?" He teased as he held the keys.

"You have to kiss me to find out." Rory smirked.

"Well I certainly won't object to that." Logan replied as he leaned into kiss her.

"Ooh, such a cute picture." Emily cooed as they kissed. "Look Shira isn't that precious the two of them in their caps and gowns kissing."

"So my dear," Mitchum smiled as he wrapped an arm around Rory, "what did you toss Logan."

"Keys."

"Keys to what?"

"Well it's right there." Rory smiled as she looked at a metallic blue motorcycle sitting in the parking lot with a red bow.

"Are you kidding me?" Logan asked astonished.

""Nope, it's all yours." Rory beamed as Logan picked her up and kissed her.

"Well, if we're doing gifts," Logan began as he reached into his pocket, "I believe it is time for me to give you your's."

"Copycat." Rory jested as she pulled a set of keys from small box.

"Hey I had no idea, I was trying to be unique." Logan laughed.

"Well what do they go to Huntzburger?"

"Well, you see there wasn't anywhere to park it around here."

"What?"

"Well you can't park a boat on land you Ace?"

"Oh my God Logan you got me a boat!"

"Ya, well I figured trying to use other peoples' boats doesn't really go well, maybe you'd have better luck with your own." He grinned. "I love you Rory.

"I love you to Logan." She whispered as she intertwined her hand in his and led him toward the motorcycle.

"Two helmets?" Logan asked.

"Well ya, you couldn't expect me to not want to ride on it." Rory laughed.

"Alright Ace." Logan conceded as he handed her a helmet, "Hey dad, we'll meet you guys back at the Hayden's" He shouted as he and Rory sped out of the parking lot.

**I'm getting discouraged here, not many people are reviewing anymore . . . hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it means so much! love!**


	35. Be Afraid

"Screw it; I don't care where anyone sits." Rory said as she slammed one of the many binders surrounding her closed.

"I know you don't babe," Lorelai replied comfortingly, "however, everyone else does."

"By everyone else you mean the people who don't have to make this stupid seating chart."

"Well ya, exactly." Lorelai smiled as she opened the binder, "let's give it one more shot, alright?"

"Fine mom, one more try."

"That's my girl; alright well first of all you can't sit the Auburns next to each other."

"Why not?"

"Cause as of last week it's Mr. Auburn and Ms. Jefferson, the divorce papers finally went through."

"Hold up," Rory gasped, "Mom why are the DuGreys on this list."

"Ya, about that, your Grandma insisted on it. Sorry babe"

"Mom, can't grandma do this, she obviously knows everyone much better than I do, all my friends are in the wedding." Rory whined.

"Alright, but we need to go over a few things still." Lorelai conceded as she closed the binder.

"Like what?"

"Well, how many people are giving speeches? What song is you and Logan's first dance to, and more importantly what song are you and your dad dancing to for the father daughter dance?"

"Finn and Colin told me they are giving speeches whether I let them or not, and I think Stephanie wants to give one. Logan and I haven't talked about what song we want to dance to yet, but for my dance with daddy I want the song to be "Butterfly Kisses"."

"God help us when Finn and Colin give speeches," Lorelai smiled, "good pick with the song for you and your dad. Moving on, so your bachlorette party."

"Mom, I told you I don't need one." Rory sighed.

"I don't care if you need one or not, every mother should be allowed to throw their daughter a dirty bachlorette party."

"For some reason I feel like I should be worried." Rory said as she stood up from the table.

"Be afraid, be very afraid young one." Lorelai smirked as Rory exited the room. "Tell Logan I said hi."

"I will mom!"

As soon as she had found her keys Rory climbed into her car and snapped open her cell phone and dialed Logan. "Hey there."

"Hey Ace, you on your way yet?"

"On my way as we speak; everyone is at your house, right?"

"Ya, they're all here, you remembered the keys to it right?"

"Of course I remembered the keys to my boat." Rory laughed.

"Hey, just checking, alright, we'll meet you in the driveway, I think I hear you coming down the street."

"Ya that's me, see you in a minute, love you."

"Love you too Ace." Logan replied as he closed the phone. "Come on everyone she'll be outside any minute now."

"Oy mate, I can't wait to see this thing." Finn smiled as they walked outside.

"God, you guys take forever," Rory called from the window, "hurry up."

"Oh little sister how you hurt me." Finn joked as he climbed into the car behind Colin.

"It's my goal in life Finn." Rory smiled as she leaned over and kissed Logan.

"Come on Hayden lets get going, it's time for us to celebrate our graduation our way." Colin said as he hugged Rory.

"Hey, I'm just as excited to see my boat as everyone else is, chill." Rory beamed as she held Logan's hand and drove out of the driveway.

"Just park wherever sweetheart." Logan directed as they pulled into the parking lot at the country club.

"I can drive!" Rory replied as she rolled her eyes jokingly at him.

"Oh would you to quit bickering." Stephanie joked as the climbed out of the car. "How far down the dock is it Logan?"

"Sadly all the way down." Logan answered as they started to walk to walk toward the dock.

"Piggy back ride!" Rory laughed as she jumped on Logan's back.

"Oy I want one to mate." Finn joked as he jumped on Colin's back.

"I think we all stopped maturing at age thirteen." Stephanie smiled as they approached the end of the dock.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Logan that's my boat?" Rory squealed.

"All yours Ace."

"Well lets go then, come on." Rory smiled as she ran onto the yacht. "It's beautiful, it's amazing, I can't believe it."

"I'm glad you like it." Logan replied as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart." Rory beamed as she gently kissed him.

"Ah-hem," Colin cleared his throat loudly, "some of us are trying to keep our dinner down."

"Sorry." Rory blushed as she stepped away from Logan. "So why don't we start relaxing?"

"Sounds like a lovely idea love." Finn smiled as he produced one bottle of whiskey and one of vodka. "Name your drinks."

"Whiskey and coke please." Rory answered

"Make it two." Stephanie chimed in.

"Whiskey sour for you two?" Finn asked Logan and Colin as he poured drinks.

"So the big day is less than a week away, how is it all going?" Stephanie asked as they all sipped on their drinks.

"Ah, I think so." Logan answered as he looked at Rory.

"I think so; the grandparents and parents seem to be handling it. I told my mom that you three wanted to give speeches that still the plan?" Rory questioned.

"Of course my dear little sister, you didn't think you were getting away with us not giving speeches did you?"

"Oh great." Rory laughed as she felt Logan take her under the table.

"No need to be worried." Colin smirked.

"You saying that makes me worry even more Colin." Logan replied.

"Well no need to worry here." Stephanie grinned devilishly.

"Hush Steph; you're not as innocent as you try to me." Rory shot back through giggles. "Oh, by the way, my mom is having a bachlorette party the night before of course, you better come Steph."

"Don't you worry I'll be there with fabulous gifts."

"Oy mate, and that's the night of your bachelor party, hosted and thrown by Colin and myself." Finn chimed in.

"Finnegan don't you dare send him to our wedding hung over or even worse drunk." Rory pleaded.

"I make no promises my dear little sister."

Hours later the girls had fallen asleep on the respective gentlemen's shoulders while Finn, Colin, and Logan sat up talking to hear themselves talk.

"Mate," Finn spoke slowly, refusing to give into sleep, "are things going to change after you and Rory get married?"

"Hell no," Logan replied, "we all grew up together; just cause we're getting married doesn't change anything. I talked to the parentals about living arrangements next year, and they bought us a nice size town home in New Haven, and well it's a four bedroom and I would hate those other bedrooms to go to waste."

"Are you serious?" Colin asked stunned.

"Of course I am, but don't tell Steph or Rory, the house is a wedding present."

"Oy mate our lips are sealed, but are you sure you want us to live together?"

"Finn, Colin, I'm sure the five of us are closer than we are to our own families." Logan joked. "Yes, I am serious."

"Cheers!" Finn said a little too loudly causing both girls to stir.

"Logan," Rory murmured, "I'm tired."

"Okay Ace," Logan replied as he picked her up, "lets go to bed."

"Logan, I need my pajamas."

"I know sweetie." Logan whispered as he set her down on the bed and handed her an extra t-shirt he had.

"You coming to bed Logan?"

"I'm right on my way Ace." Logan smiled as he climbed under the sheets next to Rory and wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night, I love you." Rory muttered as she snuggled in close to Logan.

"I love you too Ace." Logan replied as he kissed her forehead.

**First of all I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made me SOO happy and totally motivated me to update faster . . . it would mean the world to me if ya'll keep reviewing the way you did for the last chapter . . . it really keeps me going, so really please review, more reviews faster updates ;) Also huge shout out to nikkitan89 for he AMAZING review! Next up starts the wedding chapters so let me know if there is anything you feel absolutly NEEDS to happen. MUAH!**


	36. A Start to a Wedding

"Steph lip gloss!" Rory shouted from the bathroom.

"Go long!" Stephanie called from the bedroom.

"Ouch! Louise there's a scalp under the hair." Madeleine flinched as Louise tugged at her hair.

"How long do we have until we have until we have to leave Rory?" Paris asked.

"Ah, umm," Rory answered as she stretched to reach her phone while curling her hair, "fifteen minutes."

"Ah, stupid rehearsal luncheon, whose idea was it anyways?" Steph questioned as she slipped on her dress.

"I don't remember, but hey it's better than a rehearsal dinner." Rory replied as she slipped on her shoes.

"Well duh, cause to night is the bachlorette party!" Louise smiled as she pulled curlers out of her hair.

"Oh no," Rory joked as she rolled her eyes, "come on girls we better get going, as cousin Marilyn says 'you can't leave a room of Angelo-Saxons waiting they tend to form more groups'."

"Hey, as long as that crazy smelling aunt or yours isn't there Hayden!" Stephanie laughed as the girls walked down the backstairs of the Hayden house.

"You're going to have to watch your back Steph," Lorelai answered, "Tatsey is indeed going to be there. Come on, into the limo girls." She finished as she shooed the girls out the door.

"How long is this going to last mom?" Rory asked as she pulled a cigarette box out of her purse, took one and tossed it to Stephanie.

"Just a few hours babe, you better have brought perfume cause your grandmothers with have your head if you smell like smoke."

"Don't worry Lorelai, I know my duties as maid of honor."

"Do you know all your duties?" Lorelai smirked.

"Of course I do." Stephanie grinned.

"Why am I suddenly very afraid of this bachlorette party?" Rory asked.

"Oh don't worry Hayden." Louise smiled.

"That makes me worry more girls." Rory replied as she flicked her cigarette out the window as the car rolled to a stop in front of the Hartford Yacht Club.

"There's my little girl." Christopher beamed.

"Hi dad." Rory smiled as she hugged her father and then Mitchum. "Hey Uncle Mitchum."

"Hello my dear." Mitchum replied smiling.

"Do you know where I might find my fiancé?"

"He and the boys are inside."

"Thanks!" Rory called as she and the girls wandered inside.

"Oh my God, I have never seen such beautiful ladies." Finn said as he bent into a deep bow.

"Hey beautiful," Logan smiled as he hugged Rory, "how are you doing?"

"Good and what about yourself Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I'll be good in a minute." He replied as he kissed Rory.

"Better now?"

"You bet."

"Oy, little sister I don't even get a hello anymore." Finn pouted.

"Oh Finn of course you do." Rory smiled as she hugged him.

"You doing okay?" Finn whispered in her ear.

"Ya, thanks big brother." Rory smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get over here Colin you're not going to get away with not saying hello."

"My and all time I thought all this time you were avoiding me." Colin laughed as he engulfed her in a hug. "You doing okay with the pressure?"

"Ya thanks bro."

"Come on kids." Lorelai called. "The faster we all sit down the faster we get this luncheon over with."

"On our way Lorelai." Finn smiled as he wrapped his arm around Madeleine's shoulder.

Rory started to follow the group but Logan caught her hand, "You doing alright sweetheart."

"Ya I'm fine Logan."

"I'm serious Rory, I know the stress must me getting to you, promise me you'll tell me if you need me."

"I promise I will." Rory smiled as she squeezed Logan's hand.

"No you stay upstairs until I till you to come down Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden." Stephanie ordered as she closed the doors to Rory's bedroom and went back downstairs to put the final touches on the party.

Rory lay on her bed and enjoyed the few minutes to herself that she had had all day. She couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours she would be Mrs. Logan Elias Monroe Huntzberger. Rory couldn't have been more happy or afraid. She was scared to death that the marriage wouldn't work, that all the elements of the universe would get together to screw them over. She was reassured though by the fact that she knew that she loved Logan more than anyone else in the world. Rory took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, deep in her heart she knew everything would be okay, but she had always been afraid of the unknown. The press attention had been wearing away at her, People had just finished doing an exposé on all the wedding plans and she knew the church would be a zoo tomorrow, none-the-less she was still as excited as a little girl on Christmas.

"Hayden get your ass down here!" Louise called up the stairs.

"Coming," Rory called as she looked in the mirror to make sure that she didn't look upset.

"Alright," Lorelai smiled, "time for my favorite game!"

"Oh no." Rory joked.

"Hush fruit of my loins."

"Mom, its loom."

"Whatever baby-cakes, anyways, every girl has two questions about Logan that they get to ask Rory, for every question she gets wrong she needs to take a shot." Lorelai smirked as she brandished a bottle of whiskey.

"Me first!" Stephanie demanded.

"Go right ahead dear." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay Hayden, question number one, what was the name of Logan's first kiss?"

"Oh, ah shit, um, God her name was, ah, Jennifer King."

"Ding, ding, ding very good Hayden," Stephanie smiled, "your turn Lorelai."

"Woohoo, alright Rory what is Logan's favorite color?"

"Metallic blue."

"Wrong!" Lorelai smirked. "The correct answer is simply blue, take a shot my dear."

An hour and a half later, a tipsy Rory and slightly buzzed guests, sat around the living room. "Present time!" Madeleine announced as she produced bags and bags of presents. "Open mine first." She smiled as she handed Rory a package.

**i know, i know way long over due and i am so so so sorry! so the wedding is coming up what do you need to see/read? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it makes me so sad if you dont :( so revieew and I will write i swear! xoxo me!**


	37. Tacos and Tequila

"You girls are horrible." Rory giggled as she finished opening her presents.

"We're not horrible, we're scandalous." Stephanie laughed as she poured glasses of champagne. "Don't lie Hayden you know you love my gift."

"Fine, I do." Rory answered as she placed the Victoria Secret's Tiara on her head.

"Well someone is certainly going to have a very interesting honeymoon my dear." Lorelai smirked as she folded all the lingerie Rory had received. "Pass a glass over here Steph."

"You want one Hayden?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't know who's going to be more hung over tomorrow, the bride or the groom." Madeleine giggled.

"Oh most definitely the groom, come on it's Logan, Colin, Finn, and all they're drinking buddies, plus Chris." Louise laughed.

"I am very sure that the males will be in much worse shape than the females tomorrow." Lorelai smiled as she refilled everyone's glasses. "Keep drinking till your drunk, chop-chop!"

"So does anyone know what the boys where doing tonight anyways?" Rory asked.

"Absolutely no idea," Stephanie relied, "and somehow I think its better that way."

"Drink mates, for tomorrow we will all be in a great deal of pain." Finn slurred as he passed around the fifth round of shots.

"Rory is going to have our heads, you know that don't you." Colin laughed after he had taken the shot. "Didn't she make us promise that Logan would be in top shape for the nuptials tomorrow?"

"I can't remember." Finn laughed as he spilled some of his drink. "Logan did she make us promise?"

"Finn the five shots of tequila seem to have taken that memory away from me for the time being."

"Oy, aren't we supposed to take you to a strip club or something?"

"We're not going to a strip club Finn." Colin sighed. "All our heads would be on the table, and it would kill your chances with Rosemary."

"I want to call her!" Finn announced.

"Who? Rosemary?" Logan questioned.

"Yes and profess my undying love for her."

"Finn, alcohol only makes you think that she actually wants a three a.m. phone call from you, trust me she doesn't." Colin said as he took the phone from Finn.

"She doesn't love!"

"Well, that I'm not exactly sure of, but I know she won't love you if you call her right now." Logan laughed over a glass of scotch.

"Oy mates, I want to play the game they play at the girls parties."

"What the hell are you taking about Finn?" Christopher asked as he came back into the room carrying a plate of hot wings.

"You know mate, where they see how well the bride knows the groom by asking questions and if she don't know them she has to drink?"

"Where do you learn this stuff?" Colin asked giving him a sketchy look.

"Women appreciate sensitive men Colin; watching Lifetime every now and then probably wouldn't kill you."

"It would, but alright let's play this little game to amuse Finn, who will also be asking the first question."

"Alright, who was the lovely Rory's first kiss?"

"DuGrey." Logan growled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Correct now my turn," Colin replied, "what is her favorite car?"

"Mercedes SLK."

"Wrong!"

"No way."

"She has said, Aston Martin V8 Vantage."

"Hmm good to know," Logan replied, "hand me my phone."

"Oh no you don't mate," Finn interjected, "we already got her that as a wedding present."

"I'm not calling the Aston dealer dumb ass; I just remembered I want flowers delivered to Rory in the morning."

"Very good," Colin laughed, "what did you get Rory for her wedding present?"

"Well I got her the earrings, bracelet, and the necklace to where tomorrow, but I may have done a little something special." A drunken Logan smirked.

"Oy mate tell!"

"No, my secret, you guys aren't sharing your speeches, I'm not sharing my present."

"Guys, seriously, you're killing my buzz." Colin griped as he poured more drinks. "It's Logan's last night as a bachelor, let's drink."

"Here, here!" Finn cheered. "We need a classic guy movie, a good movie to get drunk to."

"Dudes, I totally got this." Logan slurred. "You all get more drinks."

"What in the Lord's name!" Emily Gilmore exclaimed as she walked into the Hayden mansion to find women sleeping haphazardly in the living room.

"Huh? Mom?" Lorelai mumbled as she rolled over in the chair. "Oh bad sleeping idea."

"Lorelai Victoria it is the day of your daughter's wedding and the entire bride's side of the bridal party is passed out in your living room."

"Mom stop talking so loud." Lorelai responded as she rubbed her head and slowly rose from the chair. "Put on the coffee."

"Good God, you're hung over, and if your hung over that means everyone of these girls will be."

"Mom I get it, coffee, now!" Lorelai snapped. "I'll wake the girls up alright."

"God help us." Emily sighed as she walked dejectedly into the kitchen.

"Come on doll, it's time to get up." Lorelai gently whispered in each of the girls' ears.

"Ten more minutes." Stephanie mumbled as she rolled over and hugged a pillow.

"Mmhmm," Rory mumbled in agreement, "sleep."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden!" Emily's voice echoed through the room. "This is no time to be lazy!"

"Oh my head!" Rory groaned. "Is anyone as hung over as I am?"

"Put me on that list." Louise called as she slowly pulled herself into the sitting position.

"I'm going out for tacos; you girls get in the shower, and only drink water." Lorelai announced.

"Lorelai Victoria you can't go get tacos right now!" Emily responded shocked.

"Actually I can mom, and you're coming with me get in the car."

"I will do no such thing."

"Mom get in the damn car we're wasting time!"

"Lorelai this isn't the way back to your house." Emily snapped as Lorelai sped through the neighborhood with bags of tacos in the back seat.

"Thanks captain obvious," Lorelai replied sarcastically, "but do you honestly think any of the boy have woken up, or will wake up for that matter without a little pushing and prodding?"

Lorelai pulled into the driveway of the Huntzberger house and quietly climbed out of the car. Slowly opening the front door Lorelai ventured into the game room where she found exactly what she expected, her husband, Colin, Finn, Logan, and a few friends passed out haphazardly around the room.

"Ahem," Lorelai cleared her throat loudly, "Christopher it is the day of your daughter's wedding and you are passed out on a pool table!"

"Hey, back off," Chris groaned as he woke up, "you know it's the same scene over at our place."

"Possibly," Lorelai laughed, "but you can't prove that every single one of those girls is not dressed and ready."

"Ya but I know you."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mm," Finn stirred, "tacos, I smell tacos."

"Go back to bed!" Colin shot across the room. "There are no tacos . . . no wait I smell tacos."

"That's right boys Auntie Lorelai brought hangover food." Lorelai smiled as she set the tacos down on the table. "The church one p.m. don't be late." She finished as she strode out of the house and got in the car to go back home.

**First things first, where did the rumor start that this story end with the wedding? LOL no one told me that. I plan to keep writting as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing . . . I have some ideas don't worry. Next sorry this took so long, term papers really really suck, I reccomend starting them way in advance not like the week before. Lastly, as always, I beg you, please review your reviews for that last chapter we're so nice and helpful so the wedding is in the next chapter evil grin let me know what's on all ya'lls minds 3 muah**


	38. The Ceremony

"I can't figure out how to get this damn thing on." Rory groaned as she tried in vain to get her dress on.

"Hayden, keep the noise level down my head is still trying to recover from last night." Stephanie replied softly as she moved across the bridal room to help Rory. "Good God how many underskirts does this thing have?"

"Not the point Steph," Rory laughed, "I just need to figure out how to get it on."

"No worries, Mommy is here, and I brought food." Lorelai smiled as she walked in carrying donuts and coffee.

"Mom, there is no way I can eat anymore, I'll never fit into my dress."

"That my dear is what the corset is for." Lorelai replied. "Now turn around it isn't laced properly anyways."

"So has anyone seen any of the guys yet?" Rory questioned as Lorelai tugged on the strings of her corset.

"I had a Finn sighting earlier, but haven't seen anyone else." Stephanie replied as she sprayed a coat of hairspray.

"Oh God," Louise laughed, "Did he look hung-over?"

"I don't think Finn ever gets hung over, I think his body just shuts down from a lack of alcohol." Madeleine chimed in.

"That is a highly likely possibility." Rory laughed as she went to the door to open it for the person on the other side who had knocked. "Oh hey Grandma, Gran, Aunt Shira."

"Oh my God Rory you look simply stunning!" Emily cooed as she looked a Rory.

"You're simply a vision." Shira added. "Twirl for me dear."

Rory felt her cheeks grow warm as she obliged her future mother-in-law. Today, she really did feel like a princess, sure she had gotten dolled up plenty of times but today was extra special. Rory was still as in love with the gown as she had been when she first put it on. Her hair was pulled back so that loose curls where gently falling down her back and some tendrils were framing here face while the tiara and veil sat gently on her head.

"And you girls," Francine beamed as she hugged the bridesmaids, "look absolutely stunning as well"

"Come Rory, we have to give u the final touches for your outfit." Shira smiled as she beckoned Rory over. "We have your 'something old, borrowed, and blue."

"What about her something new?" Paris smiled as the girls sat down around the older women."

"Logan's on the ball with that one." Lorelai smiled. "Here babe," She continued as she handed Rory a small box, "its your something blue."

"Ah, a blue garter." Rory giggled as she pulled her dress up and slid it up her leg.

"Here is your something old," Emily beamed as she handed Rory a tenderly wrapped package, "it was mine on my wedding day."

"Thanks Grandma," Rory smiled as she hugged her grandmother warmly and then tucked the handkerchief in to one of the hidden pockets in her dress.

"And last, but not least," Shira started, "this was my something borrowed on my wedding day to Mitchum and his mother's something new on hers. Logan's grandfather picked it up in Russia" She finished as she handed Rory a platinum bracelet covered with dark green emeralds.

"Thank you all so much." Rory beamed as she hugged all of the women.

"Feeling better Lorelai?" Emily questioned as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes mom." Lorelai sighed as she rolled her eyes. "How much time do we have?"

"The wedding planner said we're at T-minus twenty minutes." Shira answered. "Come Lorelai let the girls have some time together before the waterworks start. You," she continued pointing at the photographer in the room who had been assigned to candid shots, "stay here."

"See you later doll face." Lorelai said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek before she left.

"Get over here Hayden." Stephanie giggled as the girls pulled boxes out of a closet.

"Oh my God, girls, seriously, no more gifts." Rory laughed as Stephanie handed her a box.

"These gifts aren't as much for you as they are for Logan." Louise smirked as Rory unwrapped the rhinestone bra and thong by Fredrick's of Hollywood.

"What the hell." Rory chuckled as she held it up. "There is no possible way this can be comfortable."

"I don't think that its meant to be worn for extended periods of time." Madeleine teased. "Here open this one next."

"Guys seriously how much lingerer I need." Rory said as she pulled out the embroidered sheer tulle gown by Victoria's Secret.

"It's a long honeymoon Hayden." Paris smirked.

"It's only a week."

"Well, there's lot of things to do in a week." Stephanie winked. "Here last one, I promise." She finished as she handed Rory another box.

"Oh wow, I really like this one." Rory smiled as she stuck her tongue out as she held up the Silk georgette halter baby doll also from Victoria's Secret.

"I don't think it matters if you like them, I think it matters how good it looks thrown on the floor." Louise laughed.

"Is everyone dressed?" A thick Australian accent called through the door.

"Not that we care." Colin's voice called.

"Come in guys." Rory answered as she opened the door for them.

"Little sister you look stunning." Finn grinned as he hugged Rory. "Now the rest of you out out out, its our time with our little sister."

"Fine, but I will see you later." Stephanie whispered to Colin as she and the other girls left.

"You really do look gorgeous." Colin said as he hugged Rory.

"Thanks guys, you two look like you walked right out of a GQ ad yourselves. how are you guys feeling this morning?"

"We're just working on that whole hydration thing." Finn answered as he poured himself a glass of champagne.

"Finnegan you don't hydrate by drinking more alcohol."

"I know love, but it takes the edge off the hangover."

"You two seem pretty good how is Logan?"

"He's no worse for wear." Colin laughed.

"Boys really he's not going to be throwing up through out the ceremony is her." Rory laughed with a note of seriousness in her voice.

"No love, I promise, he's just fine; but he is the reason why we're here." Finn replied as he and Colin reached into their breast pockets.

"He wanted to break the rules and bring you the gifts himself, but we stepped in." Colin laughed, "plus we wanted to see you."

"He didn't have to, tell him that." Rory beamed as she accepted the two boxes.

"He said you'd say that, and he said to tell you not having to do it is what makes it fun." Finn grinned. "Now open them, we wanna know what you got."

"He always manages to out do himself." Rory laughed as she held up the Tiffany's Tiffany Rose multiple drop necklace with the matching double drop earrings. "Help me put this on will you?"

"Hold your hair up Hayden I don't want to de-poof it or anything." Colin joked as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Sweetheart," Christopher smiled as he popped his head in the door, "it's just about time. Finn, Colin they need you to line up with the bridesmaids."

"You don't need to ask me to do that twice Chris." Finn teased as he and Colin left.

"You ready to do this Rory." Christopher asked as he hugged his only child.

"I'm ready daddy." Rory replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ror, I'm really proud of you."

"I know daddy, I love you."

"I love you to Ror." Chris smiled as he and Rory walked toward the back of the church.

"Aw dad don't cry."

""I won't." Christopher replied forcing a laugh. "Just don't forget your old man."

"I could never forget you daddy." Rory answered as she felt tears welling in her own eyes.

"Come on Sweetheart." Chris nudged his daughter as the organ began to play the wedding march.

Rory's eyes met those of her mother, grandmothers, mother-in-law, bridesmaids, groomsmen, but finally came to a rest with Logan's as they both smiled while Rory drew closer to the alter.

Both were snapped from their trance with the Reverend asking Christopher, "Who gives this woman to be married?

"Her mother and I." Christopher responded strongly as he lifted the veil from Rory's face kissed her on the cheek. As Chris returned to his seat next to Lorelai Logan stepped from the alter and took Rory's hand.

After the couple had seated, Stephanie stood to deliver the first reading that Rory had Logan had selected . . .

_And Jehovah God said, It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him a help meet for him. And out of the ground Jehovah God formed every beast of the field, and every bird of the heavens; and brought them unto the man to see what he would call them: and whatsoever the man called every living creature, that was the name thereof. And the man gave names to all cattle, and to the birds of the heavens, and to every beast of the field; but for man there was not found a help meet for him. And Jehovah God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man, and he slept; and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof: and the rib, which Jehovah God had taken from the man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man. And the man said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man. Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh. _

Rory squeezed Logan's hand as Stephanie went to her seat and Colin stood to deliver the next reading . . .

_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. _

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.

Later Rory and Logan stood facing each other in front of their family and friends as Rory began the wedding vows as she fought back the tears that were once again welling in her eyes . . .

_I, Lorelai, take you, Logan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

Before reciting his vows, Logan gently reached and wiped the solitary tear that Rory had allowed to slip from her cheek, and then squeezed her hand . . .

_I Logan, take you Lorelai to be my lawfully wedded wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

After they both had exchanged their rings Rory and Logan returned to the seats while the Reverend went through the rest of the service. Lastly they had opted, or their parents had opted and they had gone along with, having to wedding blessings read to conclude the ceremony. Paris stood first to deliver the Traditional Irish Blessing . . .

_Rory and Logan, May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again, May God hold you in the palm of his hand. May God be with you and bless you; May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings, May you know nothing but happiness From this day forward. May the road rise to meet you May the wind be always at your back May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home And may the hand of a friend always be near. May green be the grass you walk on, May blue be the skies above you, May pure be the joys that surround you,  
May true be the hearts that love you._

Giving a reassuring smile to Rory and Logan that he was not about to pull a stunt Finn traded places with Paris to read Blessings for a Marriage by James Freeman,

_Rory and Logan, May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitement marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another - not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete; the valley does not make the mountain less, but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel one another. May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces. May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back. May you enter into the mystery which is the awareness of one another's presence - no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another._

Finally the moment they had waited for was upon them, Rory and Logan stood happily as they heard the words they had been longing to hear for so long. "It is my great honor to be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Elias Monroe Huntzberger. My boy, you may now kiss the bride.

**I know, I know, I've been so horrible not updating in like a million zillion years, please try to find it in your hearts to forgive me. anyways, again let me say that I have no intentions of stopping this story, I know the hiatus there scared all yall, but don't worry I am back to my regular updating schedule :) Please find it in your hearts to forgive me and leave me a review, I'm so sorry, many many more chapters to follow, corss my heart, Love ya xoxo**


	39. Speeches

Logan and Rory exited the church while their friends and family lined their path with and then climbed into the Rolls Royce Limo.

"I love you Mrs. Huntzburger." Logan smiled as he cupped Rory's face in his hands.

"I love you to Mr. Huntzberger."

"Mmhmm, that's good." Logan smirked as he leaned in and kissed Rory.

Slowly they both began to let their hands roam. Gasping for breath Rory tugged Logan's jacket off and he laid her down on the seat and ran his hands under the skirts.

"Logan," Rory breathed heavily, "we can't do this right now."

"Oh come on baby I've been so good since after the engagement party." Logan whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Mm, I know honey, I know." Rory murmured. "We're going to be at the club any minute now."

"You're cruel." Logan joked as he pulled Rory close to him and held her. "Tonight you're mine though." He smirked as he kissed her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rory replied as she straightened up. "Shit we better hurry up and get pulled together, we're going to be there any minute."

"Our friends are stupid, they know we wouldn't wait." Logan said as he tightened his tie.

"I'm not worried about our friends honey, more like the older age groups. Oh, there's something I need to tell you." Rory said her voice changing to a more serious tone.

"What's going on?" Logan questioned as he eyed his wife.

"The DuGreys are going to be at the reception." Rory responded as she bit her lower lip.

"God," Logan groaned as he sank into his seat, "that boy serious gets under my skin. Jim," He called to the chauffer, "think you can add another ten minutes to this drive?"

"Yes sir." Jim smiled as he returned the partition to its previous position.

"Logan why are we adding an extra ten minutes to our ride."

"Cause if this douche bag is going to be there I'm going to need to start distressing now." Logan responded, stress evident in his voice as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a flask. "Care to join me."

"Yes," Rory sighed as she turned to face Logan as he lit her cigarette, "sweetie please don't let this get to you, don't let him ruin our day." Rory pleaded as she exhaled and took a sip from the flask.

"I won't sweetheart, I promise." Logan replied as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Better chuck these; we're pulling up the front drive now."

"Of course, do I look ok?" Rory questioned as the care came to a stop in front of the club.

"Yeah, come here though, you have some smudged lipstick." Logan directed. Smirking as Rory leaned in for him to correct the smudge he kissed he, using up the last remaining time they had together for the rest of the afternoon.

Rory and Logan took each other hands as the stood behind the doors waiting for the D.J. to announce them and their first dance to begin. Logan tugged Rory's hand as two waiters pulled open the heavy oak doors to the ballroom. He spun Rory as their friends and family applaud them and the music began to escape threw the speakers. Rory was barley aware that halfway through the song the D.J. had invited the other couples to join them on the dance floor. As the last chorus played Rory rested her had and sang it to Logan. "A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss oh I can't believe it's happening to me some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

Finn winked at Logan after dinner had been served and finished as he stood up to deliver the first speech of the night.

_Hi my name is Finn and I'm an alcoholic, oops, that's Tuesday nights, isn't it boys? For all of you poor souls who don't know who I am, my name is Finn, and I've had the honor and sometimes pain in the ass pleasure of knowing Rory and Logan since we were all little bologna loafs in carriages at our mothers tea parties. You all will have to forgive me; I'm still very sensitive to light and sound today. I know, I know, I should have known better than to go out drinking the night before my best friends wedding, but Logan asked for the company. I'm one of the best men here today, Logan decided to be unique and pick both me and our buddy Colin. I offered to mud wrestle Colin for the title, and the while the bridesmaids had no objections, sadly Colin did, sorry girls. Logan asked Colin and I to be his best men years ago, so this could be a long speech. So after we all settled down last night I looked up what exactly a best man was expected to do, and lets just say I realized I was pretty far behind. Apparently I was supposed to bring a credit card for payments that the groom may have forgotten, Aunt Lor, Uncle Chris I'll just direct all money seeking individuals to you, I was also supposed to help the groom dress, thank you so much Uncle Mitch and Aunt Shira for instilling that ability in him when he was young, cause well if you hadn't chances are he would have gotten married in the buff. Lastly I was informed that it was my job to see that angry ex-girlfriends are kept at bay, well we all know Logan, and let me tell you I was up making a lot of calls telling people that the wrong church has been listed on the invitation into the wee hours of the night. _

_As I said before I had the unique privilege of knowing Rory and Logan for my entire life. I've seen these two at each others throats, and have their tongues down each others throats and never have I seen a couple more suited for each other. However, if any of you were at the Westfield's School eight grade dance, I can see why you may not agree with me. Rory and Logan always liked each other and in eight grade after much peer pressure from some of us they went to the eight grade dance together. That was the last time Colin and I ever interfered with his love life, well for that week maybe. Both of them ended up dancing with someone else for the classic eight grade slow song, which angered them both, and Logan ended up covered in punch, and Rory somehow ended up with frosting in her hair . . . they were really sweet kids. These two are meant for each other, I've known it since the moment Rory picked Logan to be the dad when we all played house and made me be the baby, but hey at least I always got a bottle. _

_Let's all raise our glasses to Rory and Logan, oh wait hold on, waiter, could you top this off for me. To Rory and Logan. _

Stephanie stood up next after the applause had died down. . .

_For everyone who doesn't know me I'm Stephanie and like Finn I have known there two since we were all too young to remember. Growing up Rory and I always promised each other that we would be each other's maids of honor, so it's pretty fair to say that this speech has been in the works for many many years. Rory and I both have the blessing and the curse of being only children, and that is what brought us together. Rory became my sister sometime between meeting at two weeks old and today. I am so happy for her today. Unlike many maids of honor I don't have a quirky story about the first time I met Logan, cause like Finn I've known these two my entire life. I do remember when I saw them for the first time after their engagement had become official. Logan took me aside and asked me "do I have to get flowers for the anniversary of our engagement every year too Steph." As any good sister would do, I explained to him that both flowers and jewelry would be expected . . . if he ever gives you two things that are the same toss one my way Ror!_

_Rory's first thoughts of marriage were expressed through the Bridal Barbie and Ken that she got for her birthday in 1990. Rory and I used to spend hours up in her room planning our dream weddings, and Rory's Ken was always named Logan. It's not a very hard stretch of the imagination for any of us to see that these two were destined for each other. Rory and Logan we're destined to be together, never have I seen two people so much in love as they are. They have always loved each other and we all knew that it was merely a matter of time before we would be giving these speeches for them. _

_Lastly I wanted to leave Logan with a little well needed advice. Two words for you buddy take-out. I know what you're thinking; what about that night Rory and I made dinner . . . well there's a small secret. We actually happen to be excellent at using the reheat setting on the microwave. But, I remember reading a little something about marriage that I would like to impart, it's eating burnt dinners the whole first year._

_To my best friends, Rory and Logan. _

Lastly Colin stood, a champagne glass teetering precariously from his hand. . .

_Well damn, going last certainly has it downfalls; then again, of course they saved the nest for last. I'm Colin, and of course as Finn told you, I'm the other best man here today. Growing up Rory was always my little sister and Logan was always one of my best guy friends so needless to say I know these two pretty well. One thing I definitely know about them is they could use a little advice on this whole marriage thing, with some humor of course, so I found some quotes for this whole marriage thing they've getting themselves into._

_Numero uno . . . "The husband who wants a happy marriage should learn to keep his mouth shut and his checkbook open."_(Lyndon Johnson)_ . . . Logan my boy you seem to have this one down pat, my suggestion though, just giver Ror the checkbook._

_Numero dos . . . "Getting married for sex is like buying a 747 for the free peanuts"_ (Jeff Foxworthy) _. . . I'm not sure I have anything exceptionally witty to say with this one expect, Logan, I think you understand how this applies to all men._

_Numero tres . . . I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life (_Rita Runder_) we'll we all know Rory and Logan found that in each other. _

_Now in all seriousness, Rory and Logan are so perfect for each other. They compliment each other they fit together, kind of the way Logan's American Express Black fits in Rory's wallet. While they will annoy each other for the rest of their lives, it will be the same annoyance that made them fall in love with each other. Logan always used to call Rory a little princess, and Rory always called Logan a playboy. Rory is Logan's princess, she always has been and always will be, and he will always be her playboy, in the very monogamous type of the word. _

_I'm so glad all of our hangovers kicked the drunkenness out of our systems so we well be able to remember this day, to my best friends Rory and Logan. _

Rory turned around and covered her eyes are she prepared to toss her bouquet and Logan prepared to toss her garter. Both couldn't help but laugh when Finn began dancing around after he fought off the other groomsmen to grab the garter. Seconds later Colin shot Logan a horrified glace and Stephanie caught the bouquet.

"So off we go." Logan smiled as he squeezed Rory's hand as the plane lifted off the runway.

**Sorry, had to work some family issues out, thats why this took longer than usual. Anyways I was thinking how cool would 1000 reviews at 40 chapters be? Anyways questions, comments, and concerns, ALWAYS welcome! Can;t wait to hear from you! MUAH **


	40. Honeymoon Secret

"So off we go." Logan smiled as he squeezed Rory's hand as the plane lifted off the runway.

Rory and Logan stepped off Mitchum's private plane in Anguilla in the Caribbean sea, into the glare of photographers flash bulbs.

"Are you happy?" Logan questioned as he wrapped his arm around Rory once they were in the limo.

"I passed cloud nine a long time ago." Rory sighed as she snuggled in close to Logan.

"Why is a little voice in my head telling me that you're not telling me the entire and complete truth Bubbles."

"You called me Bubbles," Rory murmured as tears welled in her eyes, "nothing's wrong sweetie."

"Liar, I have known you eighteen years I know when something is wrong, now tell me Mrs. Huntzberger."

"I am just afraid that in ten years we'll be talking about splitting the assets and stuff like that. I'm scared Logan, I am just scared."

"Lorelai Huntzberger." Logan smiled. "I refuse to hear you talk about any of that because I promise it won't happen. I have known you all my life and nothing, and I do mean nothing, can tear us apart."

"Well if you say so . . ."

"I do, now moving on to more important things, I want to give you my wedding presents."

"Presents as in plural." Rory laughed.

"Yes Huntzberger, as in plural." Logan chuckled. "The first gift," Logan smiled as he reached into his breast pocket is from our parents." He finished as he dangled keys from his hand.

"What are those keys go to?" Rory smirked.

"A lock"

"And where would the lock be Mr. Huntzberger."

"In the front door of a town home in New Haven."

"They bought us a house!" Rory exclaimed as she held the keys.

"Yes they did, and you wanna know the best part?"

"Tell me."

"Colin. Finn, and Steph are going to be living with us, it's a four bedroom."

"Oh my God, I'm so excited." Rory beamed as she hugged Logan.

"I'm glad babe, and now time for my gift." He laughed as he pulled a box from his carry on bag.

"Oh Logan I love it." Rory smiled as she looked down at the four fold picture frame with their first homecoming picture and invitation next to their wedding invitation and picture that Logan had obviously gotten printed off during the ceremony. "My turn," she continued as she pulled a catalog out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Um, thanks for the Ethan Allen catalog it's I've always wanted." Logan joked as he looked questioningly at Rory.

"No silly, our parents gave it to me and told me it would make sense, now it does its so we can decorate our home."

"Lets pick out the bed first." He smirked as he began to flip threw the catalog.

"Oh hush now its time for my gift to you." Rory laughed as she reached back into her purse. "Now you're going to have to forgive me because it wouldn't fit in my purse, so all I have is a picture." Rory finished as she handed Logan a picture of a fully equipped bar set. "See and our initials are engraved into everything."

"Oh Ace it perfect, it's beautiful." Logan smiled as he hugged Rory close to him.

"Is this it?" Rory gasped as the pulled in to the Brazilian Emerald at the Altamer Resort.

"Yes it is my dear." Logan replied as he helped her out of the limo.

"Logan there is no reason we need 12,000 square feet of space." Rory giggled as she twirled in the foyer.

"We most certainly do, the truth of the matter is, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie are coming, well Finn may bring Maddy, it sounds like things are getting more serious between them."

"I already love it here, I want to see every nick and corner of it." Rory continued as she explored the first floor.

"Forget all that Ace it will be much better to see in the morning," Logan smirked as he took her hand, "besides you must be very tired."

"Oh I am." Rory giggled as she licked her lips and followed Logan upstairs to the master bedroom."

Logan woke up the next morning and laughed silently to himself when he realized that he was mercilessly tangled in the sheets. Logan reached for the phone and thankfully caught it on the second ring so it did not wake Rory. "Huntzberger." He mumbled into the phone.

"Mr. Huntzberger this is Lou Stapleton from Good Morning America."

"I have no idea how the hell you got this number but please do not call her, and my wife and I will not be granting interviews."

"Mm," Rory mumbled as she rolled over and rested her arm on Logan's chest, "who's on the phone baby?"

"Mr. Something-ton from Good Morning American, go back to sleep sweetheart." Logan replied as he wrapped his arm around her. "Oh my God!" Logan mumbled as the phone rang again. "We're on our damn honeymoon can't people just leave us alone for twenty four hours."

"Answer the phone Logan."

"Fine," he grumbled as he reached for the phone, "Huntzberger . . . excuse me . . . who . . . are you kidding me . . . no don't put the call through, just block the name and number and give him a personal message from me and tell him to fuck off." Logan finished as slammed the phone into the receiver.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Rory laughed as she attempted to sit up. "Scoot over I'm all tangled, who was on the phone anyways?"

"DuGrey." Logan muttered as he tried to free himself from the sheets.

"I'm free." Rory teased as she finally freed herself from the bed sheets and pulled on a bathrobe. "So when does the gang show up?" Rory asked.

"A few days, so what do you want to do today?" Logan smiled as he kissed Rory.

"I'm not sure, tan, watch movies, figure out how the hot tub works." Rory answered. "However, I'm going to go make so coffee first, meet me down stairs?"

"Oh I'll be there." Logan promised. "Just let me check my messages on the cell." Logan finished as he kissed Rory and called his voice mail as Rory left. He sighed as he heard his father's voice . . . "Logan it's your father, I hope you and Rory are having an enjoyable time. I just got off the phone with Richard and we have scheduled the two of you for a round of morning talk shows, so please don't hang up on them when they call. I know this isn't what you want son, however you, Richard, and myself, have discussed your future and the where we want you when you are twenty-five. You know exactly where I am talking, no need to tall Rory about it yet. Have a good trip." Logan tossed the phone on the bed and rubbed his temples before he went downstairs to see Rory.

**Wow I am so sorry it took me so long to update, my Grandmother passed away, then school started and well I'm sure you understand how crazy it probably got . . . forgive me please :) Anyways I hope you enjoy the read, did I mention how cool 1000 reviews at 40 Chapters would be cause it would be SO amazing :) As always questions comments anf concerns are always encouraged, please review and let me know if there is ANYTHING you need . . . MUAH**


	41. The Huntzbergers

"Any messages?" Rory questioned as Logan entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah why don't we go have a cigarette while I give you the late breaking news out of Connecticut." Logan replied as he motioned to the deck door.

"Spill it." Rory laughed as she took a drag from her cigarette and sipped her coffee.

"Well it seems as though that phone call from Mr. Something-ton was planned by our parents and that there will probably be a few other networks calling to confirm interviews that Richard and my dad set up."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Wish I was babe I really wish I was." Logan sighed as he took a deep inhale.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Rory inquired as she studied Logan's face/

"Naw," Logan lied through his teeth, "nothing else worth reporting."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure sweetie." Logan responded forcing a smile. "Let me get you some more coffee."

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to go jump in the shower," Rory smiled as she kissed Logan, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Logan sat at the kitchen table and grabbed the phone and called the number that was on the caller ID from the call from Mr. Something-ton. Logan listened to ring and drummed his fingers anxiously while he waited for a voice. Finally it came.

"Lou Stapleton." A gruff voice answered.

"Err, hello Mr. Stapleton this Logan Huntzberger."

"Ah the young Mr. Huntzberger to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am calling for two reasons. I first wanted to apologize for my tone earlier and secondly wanted to see how you would like to go about setting up this interview." Logan sighed as he tried to maintain his composure.

"No apologies needed Mr. Huntzberger. I was hoping to be able to do a film interview with yourself and Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Well, Mr. Stapleton, we are on our honeymoon for the next week or so."

"Yes I know sir. Your father and Mr. Gilmore seemed to indicate that it would be alright if we came to your location."

"I see," Logan said with a hint of anger in his voice, "well I would like to discuss this with Mrs. Huntzberger, would it be possible to call you back in an hour or so?"

Of course sir, one question though, your relations indicated that there is something important about your twenty fifth birthday that I was not allowed to question about, do you care to comment."

"I will call you within the hour." Logan answered with a note of finality in his voice. "Looks like we are going to be having more company than we bargained for Ace." Logan called into the master bathroom.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Rory replied as she wrapped her new bathrobe that read "Mrs. Huntzberger" on the back, a gift from a great aunt on Logan's side.

"Sit down you're going to want a back massage when you hear this." Logan smirked as he sat on the bed.

"Okay quit stalling Hun, just tell me." Rory replied as Logan began to rub her shoulders.

"Dad and Richard apparently told this Mr. Something-ton that it would be perfectly fine to come down here and conduct an interview."

"Oh God," Rory sighed as she laid her head in Logan's lap, "they really have every intent of running our lives."

"You have no idea." Logan whispered as he brushed Rory's hair back from her face.

"Well let's just get this over with." Rory continued as she sat up and started to get dressed.

"So I should call them and tell them that we just want to come and do this A.S.A.P?" Logan asked as he eyed his wife carefully.

"That's what I said Hun," Rory smiled as she walked into the closet, "I'm going to get dressed and then go into town to do some shopping, want to come?"

"How about I meet up with you for lunch." Logan replied carefully. "Everything ok sweetheart?"

"Of course Logan," Rory smiled as she kissed him, "I swear sometime you can be so paranoid."

"If you say so sweetheart," Logan replied doubtfully, "I'll go call Mr. Something-ton."

After Logan left Rory picked up her cell phone and listened to the message from Emily again . . . "Rory darling it's your grandmother, I hope you and Logan are having a wonderful time. I just wanted to stress again the importance of the social obligations you have. They are not just for you, they are for Logan too. The way you present yourself is a reflection of Logan. I cannot stress the importance of this. I have you scheduled for a few charity events when you get back. Love you dear."

Rory sat on the bed and took the flask out of her nightstand drawer and took a sip of the bitter brown liquid. Allowing it to calm her nerves she curled up on the bed and took a few minutes to herself. She new everyone perceived her life as easy, and she could completely understand where they were coming from. On the outside everything was easy, she was indeed born with a silver spoon in her mouth. However, for one day she would like someone to experience the pressure of it all. Financially her life was a cake walk, but the old adage still remained, 'there are always strings Pinocchio'. There had been so many times Rory wanted to give everything she had to live in suburbia, a simple place, neighbors, a normal life, and a mom who makes dinner every night and a dad who works a normal job and drives a ford.

Rory sighed and climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom, making sure to wash her mouth out.

"Alright so meet me for lunch around one thirty-ish. I pick a restaurant out and have the driver bring you, sound like a plan?" Rory asked as she hugged Logan and gave him a kiss.

"Alright Ace, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Promise, I love you."

"Love you too."

Rory climbed in to the back of the Cadillac and put her feet on the seat.

"Where are we going Mrs. Huntzberger?" The driver inquired as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Actually I need you cooperation on something." Rory smiled as she pulled a few hundred dollar bills out of her purse. "You are going to take me to the local bar, then you are going to take this money and pick of souvenirs, jewelry, clothes, so on and so forth. Then you will come pick me up and take me to the restaurant then you will go pick up my husband and you will not tell him anything, do you understand." Rory questioned as she handed him five hundred dollars. "You only need to spend about half of that keep the rest, and here are my sizes for clothing. So do we have an understanding?"

"Yes ma'am." The driver nodded as he took the money and placed it in his breast pocket.

"Thank you very much." Rory replied calmly as she put up the partition and pulled her flask out of her purse.

**Sorry it took so long, so so very sorry. Please review it means so much and I could really use your imput and thoughts, they keep me going . . . seriously, I know it sounds cliche but its for real. Anyways thank you so much and please take time to leave your thoughts, I need to know that you like it so I can keep writing. xoxo me**


	42. Cry for Help

"Another shot." Rory Huntzberger slurred to the bartender at the local bar.

"Ma'am are you sure, you've already had six?"

"Of course I'm sure, I'm an adult I can make decisions for myself."

"Alright." The bartender shrugged as he slide another shot in front of Rory.

"What time is it?" Rory asked as she shuddered as the harsh alcohol slid down her throat.

"Little after one." The bartender responded as he took the shot glass away from Rory.

"Here, keep the change." Rory said as she pulled her self off the barstool, dropped a fifty on the counter and staggered toward the door.

"Do you need help Mrs. Huntzberger?" The driver asked as he walked toward her and offered his arm.

"Thank you." Rory replied trying to appear as sober as possible. "Can you please drop me off at the local restaurant?"

"Of course ma'am are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine." Rory answered as she pulled a water bottle and aspirin from her purse. "Are my shopping bags in the trunk?"

"Yes ma'am here are the receipts for everything I purchased."

"Thank you." Rory sighed as she took deep breaths.

"Everything alright ma'am?"

"Yes of course can you take me to the restaurant and pick up my husband please?"

"Of course ma'am."

Rory took another sip of her water and did her best to touch up her make-up in the few moments she had on the short drive to the restaurant. As so as she finished applying her mascara the car came to a stop outside the local restaurant.

"How long until you think it will be before my husband arrives?" Rory questioned as she slowly walked toward the restaurant.

"Twenty minutes ma'am."

"Thank you," Rory called as she walked into the restaurant and answered her ringing cell phone, "hello."

"Little sister how are you?" An Australian accent questioned from hundreds of miles away.

"I'm good Finn how are you doing?"

"Wonderful simply wonderful my dear, tell me how is the mansion?"

"It's gorgeous Finn I can't wait for you all to see it."

"Neither can we Ror," Finn replied and then tentatively asked, "is everything okay sis, you sound different?"

"Of course I am fine Finn." Rory said forcing a laugh as she silently showed the waiter the drink on the menu she wanted.

"Alright little sister, just me being over protective, my sincerest apologies."

"No need Finn, I'm getting ready to have lunch with Logan though so let me call you guys later, ok?"

"Of course, love you sis."

"Love you to Finn." Rory replied as the waiter set the margarita in front of her.

"She's trashed." Finn sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Should we call Logan?" Colin asked as worried expression came over his face.

"I think it's better for us to talk about it with him in person."

"Probably, but didn't she say she was having lunch with him, so I mean he's going to notice." Colin inquired

"Maybe," Finn shrugged, "but Rory has a master degree in hiding her problems, and she's probably going to be having a drink with lunch, and he'll just figure she had one before he got there and that's why she seems tipsy."

"We have got to kick this habit out of her before college starts, and I don't fucking cares if that means I have to personally carry her to rehab." Colin replied gruffly.

"Hey Ace." Logan smiled as he kissed Rory before he sat down across from her.

"Hey Logan."

"Margarita numero dos my dear?" Logan asked lightly.

"Ya, I figured we only have a honeymoon once and why not enjoy." Rory smiled as she glossed the events of the morning.

"So, I talked to the guy from Good Morning America and told him it would be okay if his people came down tomorrow afternoon, is that okay with you sweetie?"

"Yeah it's good, can we stay in tonight, just you and me?" Rory asked.

"Of course Ace, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." Rory answered tears welling in her eyes.

"Come on, we're leaving Ace." Logan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Rory and handed the waiter his credit card. "Let's get you in car and I'll come back and sign for this."

"Logan I'm fine."

"You're lying, I know you're lying and you know you're lying, I'm taking you back and we're figuring this out" Logan sighed as he got Rory in the car and went back to sign the check.

"I'm sorry." Rory whispered as she rested her head in Logan's lap.

"It's okay sweetie, how much did you drink today?"

"The two margaritas." Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, I know that's not true."

"I had some shots."

"Define some Ace."

"I guess two from my flask and six or something at the bar." Rory answered as she did he best to avoid making eye contact with Logan.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger you are scaring me and we both know it takes a hell of a lot to scare me, but you are sure as hell doing it well. There is a line between drinking and being an alcoholic and you have crossed it, turn around the line is about three feet behind you. Now you have two options, number one, get through this with my help and quit drinking screw drivers for breakfast, drinking alone, and so on; or number two, I will put you in rehab."

"Help me Logan, please help me, don't send me away." Rory sobbed.

"Don't worry Ace we're going to sort this out I promise." Logan smiled as he gently rubbed Rory's back as the car pulled into the long driveway. "Here wrap you arms around my neck." Logan said as he lifted Rory out of the car. "First we are hydrating and then we're going to sleep this off."

"Mk, Logan, can I hydrate in bed?"

"Ya, I'll get you a t-shirt and some tea." Logan sighed as he laid Rory on the bed.

Logan sat on the balcony outside the master suit watching his wife sleep off her inebriation. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his unkempt blonde hair. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Logan was never one to call Rory weak, she wasn't, but at the same time the family pressure had really gotten to her since the engagement. Logan knew he could get Rory through this, but at the same time he knew he was going to keep a very close watch on her. He wanted to finish Rory's flask more than anything in the world at that moment. For what seemed like the millionth time Logan found the need to remind himself that right now he had to take control of the situation.

"Logan?" Rory murmured as she rolled over in bed and awoke.

"I'm here Ror." Logan smiled as he sat on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm sorry."

"What happened, what pushed you over the edge?"

"I got message from Grandma reminding me that I needed to be a corporate wife and stuff, and the idea of how much the have swamped us in the whole two days that we've been married just got to me."

"I know it sucks Rory, but look at the plus side, we have each other and our friends, I care about you and you know that and I will do whatever it takes to get you through this, but no slacking got it, I'm going to watch you like a hawk. Like I said before no screw drivers for breakfast and absolutely no drinking alone, I find out about any of that you will probably find yourself in rehab."

"I hate you." Rory smiled as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Ya, I hate you too Ace."

"Come on let's have some food and go swimming or something."

"Oh yes food lots of food." Rory laughed as she got off the bed. "When is everyone coming?"

"You mean Finn, Colin, and Stephanie?"

"Yea."

"A few days."

"And the interview is tomorrow?" Rory asked as she pulled her bikini top on.

"Yea I'm sure one of the Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger clan will call or send wardrobe." Logan laughed.

"Woo-fucking-hoo." Rory laughed as they walked outside to the pool. "We better start rehearsing for this."

"Don't think so." Logan smiled as he picked Rory up.

"Logan don't you dare!" Rory giggled as Logan threw her in the pool.

**Okay seriously six reviews last chapter, broke my heart, I really hope ya'll aren't losing interest. Please Please review, it really makes me happy and inspires me. sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, bleh I know I know. As always questions comments concerns are always always welcome. XOXO**


	43. Even Her Smile Looks Like a Frown

Logan looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, the bold red numbers of the clock reminded him that it was three-thirty in the morning and that in less than twelve hours the man from Good Morning America would be interviewing him and Rory. Slowly Logan climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Rory and went to her purse and removed her flask. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes he quietly walked down the stairs.

Outside, Logan took a generous swig from the flask and lit his cigarette. He was stressed beyond belief; he didn't mind taking care of his young wife, but being the rock was harder than he thought it would be. Taking another long drag of the cigarette he washed it down with another drink from the flask. Sighing audibly he finished the remaining liquor in the flask then went inside and poured himself a generous helping of Wild Turkey and returned to his waiting cigarette.

Rory awoke first the next morning and gently kissed Logan. Slowly he kissed her back and tried to ignore the slight feeling of a hangover that was creeping up on his awaking body.

"Good morning." Rory smiled as she snuggled in close to Logan.

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Ya I am, do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Don't joke," Logan laughed as he hugged her, "you would burn the place down trying to microwave oatmeal."

"Why don't you come downstairs, I think the breakfast fairy my have saved you from my cooking." Rory smiled as she wrapped her bathrobe around herself.

"Alright, if you say so Ace." Logan answered. As he followed though, he couldn't help but thinking that she was trying erase the previous days events with pancakes and hash browns.

"Mrs. Huntzberger," the maid said as Rory and Logan entered the kitchen, "your Grandmother Hayden called and a package arrived for you and Mr. Huntzberger this morning, I but it on the kitchen table with breakfast."

"Thank you Luna please go enjoy your day, breakfast is really all we needed today." Rory beamed as she picked up a knife and opened the package.

"Thank you ma'am, the message from your Grandmother's message is on the package." Luna replied as she left.

"Oh it appears we were both wrong." Logan laughed as he read the note. "The want us both to check our voicemails, our individual instruction or on there and our clothes are in the box."

"What time are they coming?" Rory asked as she took a bite of her pancakes. "Logan eat."

"They're coming around noon, so I guess two hours." Logan responded, barley looking up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry Ace, I just didn't sleep to well last night." Logan smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart."

"Alright I'm going to go get ready. I love you Logan." Rory replied as she got up and left the table.

"I love you to Rory, don't worry."

Rory bit her lower lip as she turned on the shower and stepped in. Once inside she allowed herself to cry. She knew there was tension between Logan and she knew that it was her fault her and her stupid alcohol. More than ever she felt like a burden on Logan, she just didn't know what to do anymore, she couldn't help but think that his life would be easier if she just disappeared. The tears were flowing at full force now and Rory slide down the side of the shower until she was sitting and allowed herself to cry.

Downstairs Logan listened to the voicemail from his father, in so many words reminding him that he was absolutely forbidden from discussing the plans that we're being laid for him and Rory. As the message ended Logan heard Rory turn on the shower and then walked to the liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of scotch and poured a generous helping into the half empty soda can in the fridge. He lay on the couch and lit his cigarette, not giving a damn anymore about where he smoked. He couldn't help but think that his and Rory's relationship was being ripped apart at the seams because they were expected to act like thirty year olds when in reality they were only pushing nineteen.

Logan reached for his cell phone and glanced at the called ID and decided it was worth answering. "Hey Finn."

"Oy mate how is everything going?" Finn asked.

"It's going great." Logan said trying to force the happiness into his voice.

"Logan, mate, I have known you since before I could remember, and that was the worst lie of your life."

"Finn I'd rather have this conversation when you're actually here and not over the phone." Logan sighed as he took a long sip of his drink.

"Are you and Rory okay, you're not looking at a divorce."

"No, life's just dealing us a really hard hand right now."

"The family is really wearing on you guys isn't it?" Finn asked taking a more serious tone.

"Ya, it's really draining." Logan admitted.

"Well remember you still got me, Colin, and the beautiful Stephanie."

"Thanks."

"Oh, mate there was something Colin and I wanted to talk to you about but we're not sure . . ."

"What is it Finn?" Logan asked lighting another cigarette.

"It's Ror she sounded trashed when Colin and I called her yesterday."

"She was," Logan conceded, "she's not dealing well, and I'm doing my best here but I'm way past running on empty."

"Don't worry mate, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Here for happy hour, 'cause I think it will be the first happy, happy hour this house has seen." Logan laughed.

"We will mate, best of luck with the interview, we saw the teaser last night on the network."

"Thanks Finn see you later." Logan finished as he closed the phone and polished off the scotch in his glass and went upstairs to change.

"Today we have a special treat for all of our viewers," the correspondent from Good Morning America began, "the very first interview with newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. So Logan, Rory, how is married life?"

"It's wonderful, I couldn't be happier than I am right now Linda." Rory said forcing a smile as Logan rested his hand on her knee.

"I think I am going to agree with my wife on this one," Logan laughed, "this really is an amazing time for both of us."

"So what does the future hold for the both of you?"

"Right now we are just really excited to begin our freshmen year Yale." Rory answered politely.

"Ya I think that's the farthest into the future that we can really see right now." Logan added.

Rory and Logan endured the next thirty minutes, both under the influence, which was completely unknown to each other, much less anyone else in their home.

"Come on Ace, let's take a nap on the beach." Logan smiled as he hugged Rory.

"Logan . . ." Rory started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Come here." Logan smiled as he patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"What's going on between us?" Rory sighed as she rested her head on Logan's lap.

"We're under a lot of pressure Ace, and we're strong, and we have each other, and somehow, don't ask me how we will find a way to get through this. I refuse to loose you because of our families."

"Promise me Logan, promise me we will always be together no matter what."

"No matter what happens we will be together till the day we die, I swear. Please don't worry so much, I love you, remember when that fixed all our problems."

"I love you too Logan, I think it can still be enough." Rory smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Someday it will be enough again." Logan whispered to himself as wrapped his arms around Rory.

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, the more reviews the faster I want to get out another chapter, I would seriously love to have 1050 reviews it would make this week so much better. Here is my next little teaser, whoever submits review number 1111 will be able to request anything they want (with in reason people) and I will do my absolute best to incorporate it into the story. Please Please review, I'm begging I know blush enjoy, xoxo MUAHme**


	44. For Better and Worst?

"Now that's what I like to see." Logan smirked as Rory appeared in the kitchen wearing the bikini she had purchased for the honeymoon.

"I figured it is well time that I get some tanning time in," Rory smiled as she hopped up on the counter, "anymore media outlets call?"

"A few I managed to schedule them all for when we are back in the States so nothing else interferes with our trip." Logan smiled as he kissed Rory.

"Behave your self, Mr. Huntzberger," Rory teased as she kissed him back, "when do Steph, Finn, and Colin come?"

"Not until happy hour which is hours away." Logan mumbled as he kissed her again.

"Well I'll make margaritas while you go put on your swimsuit, you could use some color too."

"Save me a spot outside?" Logan grinned as he ran his hands over Rory's hips.

"I think it can be arranged." Rory responded as she ran her hands under his shirt. "Don't keep me waiting." Rory giggled as she took the tequila and lime juice out.

Hours later Rory and Logan were still lying on the beach completely enjoying themselves. After awhile Rory drifted off into her first peaceful sleep in along time while using Logan's chest as a pillow. Noticing that both he and Rory were starting to turn a light shade of pink Logan carried Rory into the house, happy that for the first time all week they totally seemed to be a peace with both each other and themselves.

After laying Rory on the bed Logan stripped down and got in the shower. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to talk to Rory about the alcohol issue in a very serious context but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it yet, regardless it had to be done.

Logan was sitting downstairs when there was a loud knock followed by the sound of the front door being opened. "Oy mates you can't hide from us." Finn called as his voice echoed in the foyer.

"Shh," Logan whispered, "Rory is still asleep and she needs it."

"So it's just me and you three?" Stephanie laughed as she started upstairs. "I'm going to go pick out a room and go swimming until my best friend wakes up."

"Happy hour starts as soon as Rory wakes up," Logan smiled, "I am going to wake her up at six cause if I don't she won't sleep well tonight."

"Let's start happy hour a tad early for us men; you look like you need it more than ever." Colin smiled as he walked toward the bar area.

"Mate seriously what is going on after talking to Rory and then you it sounds like Armageddon is upon us." Finn tried to joke as he made Manhattans.

"She has started drinking again, and I'm not going to say that I haven't been drinking a little more, but that's not the point, she's hit rock bottom and kept digging I think." Logan sighed. "Like I told Finn I don't mind taking care of her but sometime I wonder if I am her husband or her Dad."

"Logan, seriously, you and Rory are made for each other and she needs you and I know you aren't the type to every give up on her, but you are starting to sound like it." Colin offered.

"He's right mate, if she needs you you're going to have to step up to the plate, I know it isn't easy, but like I told you, you have me and Colin and I think we need a boys' night tonight and the girls need a girls night."

"He is right," Colin agreed, "we're still only just 19, err, well some of us, but you get the idea."

"Look so the girls go out tonight and we go out tonight what harm could it do?" Finn smiled as he took another sip of his drink.

"Sound's like a plan." Logan responded as they all raised their glasses.

"What is this?" Rory fumed early the next morning.

"What's what Ace?" Logan mumbled as he rolled over to see Rory standing at the end off the bed holding a piece of paper and a match book.

"This!" Rory screamed as she tossed the paper, an article from The New Yorker, at Logan. "You were flirting with someone on our Honeymoon and apparently you got her phone number too." Rory finished as she chucked the matchbook with a girl named Ashleigh's name and number scribbled on it, and stormed out.

"Oh no." Logan groaned as he got up and followed Rory. "Rory please I can explain!"

"Don't even talk to me Logan!" Rory screamed as she met Stephanie at the front door. "We are going out, don't fucking bother me!"

"Ace please . . ." Logan tried but the only sound he heard was the sound of the front door slamming.

"I can't believe him I cannot fucking believe the nerve of him." Rory half cried and half yelled in the car.

"Ror, he didn't do anything, just like you never did anything with Tristan, he was drunk and you guys are going through a lot and he screwed up."

"I cannot believe you are defending him!" Rory screamed as she looked at her best friend. "Driver pull over right now."

"Rory what are you doing?"

"Getting out!" Rory screamed. "Do not follow me leave me the fuck alone!" Rory finished as she walked toward the shopping center they had just passed with her cell phone to her ear calling the local cab company.

"Where to Ma'am." The cab driver asked as Rory climbed into the cab.

"Pick a tattoo parlor any tattoo parlor and take me there." Rory replied anger dripping from her words as she took out the flask she never meant to drink from.

"What do you mean you don't know where she went?" Logan practically yelled at Stephanie.

"Don't even start with me Huntzberger you're the one who has another women's number."

"Come on mates, both of you calm down." Finn said attempting to be the voice of reason.

"I don't know where the fuck my wife is." Logan screamed both with anger and fear in his voice.

"Well you didn't seem to give much of fuck about her last night." Stephanie shot back defending her best friend.

"Nothing happened Stephanie." Colin interjected. "She came up, flirted with Logan, wrote he name and number on the match book and left it with us. You know us when we drink we chain smoke so we weren't going to turn down matches."

"Whatever you boys don't have the sell the story to me you have to sell it to your wife Logan, who we really need to find." Stephanie shot back.

**Okay, to be 110 honest, which I try to be with you guys, the number of reviews for the last chapter were exceptionally dissapointing, I was pretty hurt about that one. Anyways to everyone who has said things about the drinking, it is not a permenant thing, but this isn't a fluffy story and I never intended it to be, and while alcoholic is a weakness it takes people time to realize it. Alright so please review cause I'm getting pretty discouraged with all of this. Muah! me**


	45. Pins and Needls

Rory winced slightly as she felt the needle touch her skin on the lower left side of her back.

"You okay?" The artist asked as he continued with the design.

"Ya I'm fine." Rory replied being honest, the alcohol was helping to numb the pain.

"Alright give me a few more minutes and we'll be done. You're cell phone is ringing again."

"Let it ring it's my damn husband." Rory muttered as she closed her eyes.

"The same damn husband whose initials I am intertwining with yours?" The artist laughed.

"Ya but that really isn't the point right now." Rory shot back a slight tone of anger creeping into her voice.

"Alright we're done." The artist announced after what seemed like hours to Rory.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Seventy-five."

"Alright here's one hundred, keep the changed, thank you." Rory smiled as the artist handed her the care instructions to her and placed the bandaged on her new tattoo.

Rory stepped into the waiting taxi and opened her phone to call Finn.

"Oy love are you okay we're worried sick."

"Yes I am fine I'm on my way back right now, who all is home?"

"Logan and I, Colin and Steph are out looking for you but we will call them and tell them you are okay and tell them to enjoy the day out on the town." Finn said hoping the lack of people in the house would make the situation less stressful than he was sure Rory was anticipating.

"Finn," Rory sighed, "maybe you should meet up with them I think Logan and I need to talk."

"Understandable love, but don't think that your getting out of the chat we are going to have, cause we will be having one, I am you brother and you're not getting off easy."

"Alright Finn, I'll be home in about ten minutes, love ya."

"Love you to little sister."

Rory quietly entered the house, slightly wincing under the pain of the tattoo and the knife that still seemed to be twisting in her heart. Listening carefully Rory thought she heard Logan upstairs but decided to curl up on the sofa downstairs. Rory lay on her stomach as to not put pressure on her still throbbing tattoo and sighed as she grabbed the flask from her purse.

Logan quietly climbed down the stairs, knowing that the conversation that was bout to happen wouldn't exactly be fun. A puzzled expression crossed Logan's face when he saw Rory lying stomach down on the sofa. Quietly he walked up and sat next to Rory and rubbed her back.

Rory winced as he hand passed over her new tattoo and tried not to show any verbal pain.

"Are you alright Ace?" Logan questioned as he felt Rory shiver as he touched her.

"I'm fine." Rory responded showing no emotion.

"Rory we need to talk." Logan sighed as he pulled Rory onto his lap.

"Well talk then." Rory answered as she took another long swig from the flask.

"Okay this is the first thing that we need to talk about," Logan said as he took the flask from Rory's hand. "Drinking during the day is not okay Lorelai Huntzberger, it's not okay for you to do it, nor is it okay for me to. Come on let's go upstairs." Logan smiled as he gently picked up Rory.

"Ouch!" Rory let out the exclamation without thinking.

"What's wrong?" Logan questioned as he gently set her on the bed.

"Nothing." Rory lied biting her lip from pain.

"Roll over." Logan ordered. He watched his wife reluctantly roll over and then lifted up her shirt exposing the bandaged that covered her fresh tattoo. "Rory what the hell is this?" Logan asked as he ran his hand over the bandage.

"Nothing." Rory winced.

"You're lying, I know you too well." Logan responded as he carefully removed the bandage from his wife's back. "Rory is this real?"

"Yes." Rory mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Two Ls and an H?" Logan questioned as he lay down next to his wife. "Logan and Lorelai Huntzberger?"

"Yes." She mumbled again.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"It means, I was never mad, I just felt like I was loosing you." Rory answered as tears filled her eyes.

"Ror, I am sorry about what happened, but you know all I did was take the match book."

"I know, Logan I'm just . . . I'm sorry, I know I come with a matching set of luggage." Rory sighed as she curled up close to Logan.

"I know you do babe, and I'm okay with that, but I'm not okay with the excessive drinking."

"I know."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden-Huntzberger, I am not kidding, I told you when you had the accident that I would be here for you no matter what, but for some reason you don't seem to believe me, and it kills me, but if I can't help you I will send you somewhere where they can help you, I am drop dead serious."

"What if I let you help me? Will you?" Rory asked.

"Yes I will, all you have to do is ask."

"Help me please?" Rory smiled as he looked into Logan's eyes.

"I will." Logan smiled as he gently kissed his wife and rolled her towards him.

"I love you." Rory whispered as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and began to kiss him.

"I know you do, I love you too." Logan responded as he began to pull Rory's shirt over her head.

Rory woke up with her head on Logan's chest a few hours latter and stirred. She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him and kissed Rory softly. "So Ace," he whispered, "where did you get that tattoo?"

"Why?"

"Cause now I want one also." He smirked as he sat up still holding Rory close to him.

"Well you better go with the guys 'cause I don't wanna see any of that again." Rory giggled.

"I think I better go find them." He smiled as he kissed Rory and pulled her out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Do me a favor Ace?"

"Maybe." Rory toyed

"Will you make dinner?"

"Logan I'm no chef from our homes." Rory laughed.

"I know Ace, but please would you make dinner?"

"Sure if it means that much to you then I will." Rory responded.

"Since when can you actually cook?" Stephanie laughed as she handed Rory a wooden spoon.

"Oh hush, I can make spaghetti and garlic bread." Rory answered as she playfully hit Stephanie with the spoon.

"So girl let me see that tattoo that the boys can't stop talking about it, I'm not sure if they like it or not so I wanna make a decision."

"There what do you think?" Rory asked as she lifted her shirt up and showed Stephanie.

"Oh I love it, what kind is Logan getting?"

"I don't know he said maybe something like mine but more manly." Rory giggled ash she put the garlic bread in the oven.

"So you two back to your old selves?"

"Ya I think we're back to the loving, sarcastic couple that we have always been." Rory answered as she poured herself and Stephanie wine.

**Hey I miss you guys, please read and review the more reviews the sooner I will update . . . the promise still hols true for reviewer #1111 Love you guys and as always, questions, comments, and concerns are ALWAYs appreciated **

**xoxox me**


	46. Gorgeous Blonde

Rory held Logan's hand as the plane carrying them, Stephanie, Colin, and Finn began to lift off the ground to take them back to New Haven. Logan laughed as he felt Rory's hand tighten around his, she had always hated flying and for some reason it never ceased to amuse him.

"You know you're not laughing on in the inside but on the out side too?" Rory questioned sarcastically as she gave him what the boys had always referred to as Rory's "excuse me do you know who the hell I am" look.

"Be careful Ror, you know your face could freeze like that." Finn teased as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ya know he has the look." Stephanie laughed as she exchanged glances with Rory.

"What look?" Finn questioned indignantly.

"The "I could really go for a dry vodka martini, up, with a twist" look." Rory giggled.

"Well mates you're horribly wrong cause right now I actually want a Johnny Walker Black Label Manhattan on the rocks."

"Ouch shot down." Colin chimed in as he returned from the bathroom.

"So many witty things to say to that and so little tine to pick one." Rory sighed playfully.

"So the summer is out playground this year." Logan smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "Any brilliant ideas."

"L.A. is always nice this time of year." Stephanie offered.

"So is St. Tropez with far less paparazzi." Finn replied.

"Very true," Colin laughed, "they do love photographs of us, 'specially the two of you he nodded toward to Rory and Logan.

"Oh shove it." Rory laughed as she tossed one of the pillows at Colin. "When do we move in to our fabulous townhouse Logan?" She smiled coyly.

"I think we have a move in date somewhere around the end of July or the beginning of August." Logan responded as he walked toward the bar and began making drinks.

"So we have what mates, about a month and a half or so?" Finn questioned as he brought over a bowl of bar nuts.

"Since when was your math that good?" Stephanie laughed as she took her drink from Logan.

"Oh you hurt me." Finn laughed as he settled back into the seat.

"Anyways," Colin replied trying to redirect the conversation, "back to our summer plans."

"I say we spend sometime down under." Rory chimed in as she sipped her drink and nibbled the nuts.

"My motherland?" Finn laughed as he pretended to tear up. "I am so touched."

"Is that a yes then everyone?" Rory questioned.

A round of "yeses" sounded throughout the cabin as the five teenagers relaxed in their seats and cherished what they knew would be their last summer of innocence.

"I am so tired." Rory exclaimed as she fell back on to the bed in the Hayden pool house where she and Logan would be staying until they moved into their town home. "I hate jet lag."

"Sweetheart, there isn't a time difference between here and the Caribbean." Logan pointed out while he placed the suite cases in the closet.

"Ugh just let me pretend." Rory laughed as she rolled on to her stomach and answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Rory, it's Grandma."

"Oh hello grandma." Rory replied with a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

"Which Grandma?" Logan whispered as Rory half listened to her Grandmother.

"Gilmore," Rory mouthed, "yes Grandma I'm listening, yes dinner at six with the family sounds fabulous . . . of course . . . okay love you too, see you then." Rory let out a huge sigh as she closed her cell phone with a snap.

"Dinner? Please tell me it isn't for tonight?" Logan questioned as he lay down next to Rory.

"I won't then, but please be in the car in khakis, a button down, and a jacket at five-thirty." Rory smirked as she stood up. "I am going to go shower and get ready, love you." She finished as she kissed Logan and walked into the bathroom.

"Ace come on please, can't you tell them I ran away to Cuba or that I died or something?" Logan whispered as he and Rory made their way to the car, following Lorelai and Chris.

"You say something baby-cakes?" Lorelai called.

"Nothing mom," Rory replied as she turned to Logan "behave yourself these are our families and they can still cut us off with out a 'God damn cent'"

"They can threaten all they want but both of us know that they won't do it. Remember, they want grandchildren, and besides we still have about a billion interviews left to do." Logan smirked as they climbed into the back seat of the Mercedes E class.

"So ah, how soon do you think they expect these grandchildren?" Rory whispered.

"You think I go around asking my parents, in-laws, grandparents, and grand parents in-laws how soon they want me to reproduce." Logan hissed barley audibly.

"Secrets don't make friends." Lorelai teased.

"Sorry mom."

"Ya sorry Aunt Lor."

"So we've decided to take a family trip this summer." Richard announced over a spinach salad.

"And by 'we' you mean . . ?" Logan asked.

"All of us of course son." Mitchum smiled. "You and Rory, Chris and Lor, Emily and Richard, Straub and Francine, and your mother and I."

"Sounds wonderful." Rory replied as she plastered a smile on her face and took a sip of wine. "So, Uncle Mitchum, where are we going."

"St. Tropez, not until you finish your interviews though, you two still need to schedule with Regis and Kelly, the Today Show, and Oprah."

"We'll sure to be get right on that." Logan responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Son, watch your tone." Francine warned her son. "you two will have those interviews finished in no more than two weeks, do you understand me"

"Yes mom."

"Yes Aunt Francine I will call them tomorrow morning."

"Rory, dear, you still haven't gotten yourself an assistant yet?" Emily fretted as she shooed the maid out of the dinning room. "Are you not able to serve dinner, does that ability allude you? I'll have you deported tomorrow morning so help me God."

"Grandma I have told you I do not need a personal assistant."

"Rory sweetheart, of course you do. I'll have someone sent over tomorrow morning." Shira smiled.

"Thanks I'll make sure I have my planner ready."

Rory rolled over at six o'clock the next morning to her ringing cell phone. "Who died?"

"Mrs. Huntzberger, this is Leah, did I wake you, your mother-in-law said you would be awake to let me in." A young voice came through the phone.

"Huh? Oh, lemme guess you're the personal assistant she was sending?"

"Yes ma'am, sorry to have woken you."

"No, no, don't worry I'll send my husband around to let you in." Rory finished as she hung up the phone and shook Logan. "Logan sweetie, can you go let Leah in."

"Leah what?" A voice mumbled from under a pillow.

"The personal assistant your mother sent, she is here and needs to be let in."

"Ace I love you dearly but aren't you already awake?"

"Yes but I love you, please baby, I need to put work into looking decent, we all just can't look like you when we roll out of bed in the morning. Please sweetie, I'll pay you back I promise." Rory whispered as she gently kissed Logan.

"Pay me now."

"Sweetie there is someone waiting outside waiting for you to get out of bed, put on a robe, and let the poor girl in." Rory smiled as she kissed him one more time and pulled the covers off of both of them."

"Okay Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan smiled as he reached for his robe. "Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Good morning, I love you." Logan smiled as he kissed his wife.

"I love you to Mr. Huntzberger." Rory smiled as he walked into the bathroom pulling her hair back in a messy bun as she took a moment to turn around and winked at her husband.

Rory walked into the kitchen following the voice of her husband and the feminine voice she had heard on the telephone.

"Oh you must be Mrs. Huntzberger." The woman, presumably Leah smiled as she extended her hand.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Rory responded as her eyes began to adjust to the sunlight, and as they did Rory wished they hadn't, in front of her stood a gorgeous young blonde

**Okay I totally understand if you all hate me for taking so long to update this, please forgive, please :) Anyways I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review I need to know if you guys are still into it**


	47. Schedules

Rory took a few seconds to regain her composure and was snapped back into reality by her husband. "Rory, Rory, earth to Rory?" Logan questioned as he held a cup of coffee under her nose.

"Huh, oh yea, sorry just taking time to wake up." Rory smiled as she took the cup of coffee. "Can I get you anything Leah?"

"Coffee would be wonderful Mrs. Huntzberger."

"So Logan," Rory teased as she wrapped her arms around him, "Wanna help us plan interviews and tea parties."

"Well you know I would love to put then I wouldn't be able to make my mani pedi appointment with Colin and Finn and they would be so heart broken." Logan laughed. "And on that slightly awkward note, I'm going to go find a way to reaffirm my manhood." He smiled as he turned to leave the room.

"Ahh-hem." Rory cleared her throat loudly and pouted playfully.

"Oh thanks Ace I knew I forgot something." Logan smirked as he walked back into the room and grabbed his coffee mug.

"Logan!"

"I know Ace, I'm sorry you're so adorable with that face." Logan laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. "Can I go now?"

"One more." Rory smiled as she pulled him closer to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I believe you still have to pay me." Logan teased.

"We have company over right now, why don't you go see if there is anything on the three-hundred ESPN channels we get and regain your manhood."

Rory blushed as she handed a cup of coffee to Leah. "Anyways how much did Aunt Shira brief you on cause, nothing personal I really do not have such a big schedule that I really need a personal assistant to manage it all."

"She told me that you needed help scheduling the some interviews with in the next two weeks and then wants me to continue to manage yours and Mr. Huntzberger's schedules."

"Hm, okay, well lets see how these next two weeks go, how 'bout that." Rory smiled. "

"So would you like me to schedule your interviews? Oprah is the only one that isn't live, so you will have to get up fairly early for the others since they are done live." Leah smiled. "How long have you and Mr. Huntzberger been together?"

"Well, we've been married for about two weeks now, dated for nine months before that and have known each other since the day we were born." Rory answered hoping that the tone in her voice would convey that there was absolutely no room for this blonde in her marriage or life.

"That's wonderful," Leah smiled, "well I can get right on these interviews, and then your family said I should schedule a trip to the furniture store and that there were some social engagements that needed to be penciled in, and don't worry all media and social event calls will now come through me so you won't be bothered." Leah smiled as she pulled out a date book and her cell phone."

* * *

"So Leah seems nice." Logan said as he watched Rory put her make up on in their bedroom.

"Ya she's great."

"Ace, what don't you like about her spit it out." Logan laughed.

"She's too pretty and did you see the way that she was looking at you?" Rory answered as she applied a thin layer of eye liner.

"Umm paranoid party of one."

"I am not being paranoid she's gorgeous and she obviously likes you, not that I blame her." Rory smiled as she kissed Logan's cheek and then applied her lipstick.

"Ace she can like me all she wants but you're the most gorgeous woman in the world and you are the one that I love not her."

"Okay, okay," Rory smiled nervously as she answered her cell phone, "Oh hey Steph."

"Okay so if your in the room with Logan step outside." Stephanie whispered in her fake spy voice."

"Yea I'm great Steph how are you?" Rory smiled as she picked up a pack of cigarettes and motioned to Logan that she was going out to smoke. "Okay I'm outside why all the secrecy?"

"Okay so Erica, you remember Erica Whelling she graduated a year before us and she's at Yale now?"

"Mhm, yeah I remember." Rory mumbled as she lit her cigarette.

"Anyways her boyfriend Tyler is a member of Alpha Delta Phi and they're having a little get together this weekend even though most of the campus is gone some of the brothers still stay there over the summer. Anyway Erica wanted to know if we would wanna come up and go to this party?" Stephanie finished.

"I'd love to but I mean, Logan, ya know . . ." Rory trailed off.

"Oh come on Ror, I know your married but can't we still have some girl fun, we can go to Yale and the guys can stay at the pool house and do male bonding or whatever it is they do when it's just them."

"Okay tell you what, why don't the three of you come over in about two hours, that will give me time to get rid of the personal assistant and explain what's going on to Logan, k?"

"'Ight girl, wait – a personal assistant?"

"I'll tell you later Steh I'll see you soon. Love ya girl." Rory finished as she hung up and went back into the house.

"Mrs. Huntzberger," Leah smiled as she saw Rory walk in, "could I talk to you?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"Here's what I have scheduled so far," Leah said as she opened the planner, "Monday is Regis and Kelly, the show starts at nine in the morning so you guys are going to need to be there around seven am for hair and make up. I booked the Today show for Thursday morning, we need to have you there at seven also, and I am still working on Oprah cause you and Mr. Huntzberger will probably have to fly to Chicago to do that." Leah finished with a triumphant smile.

"Wow, good job, I was wondering though, I am going to need you to keep my schedule open this weekend because me and Stephanie may be going out of town."

"Well your mother-in-law seemed to imply that you were supposed to be available this weekend."

"Well then don't tell her Logan and I have plans unless she asks, and I need to ask a favor but I am not sure if its in your job description. I am going to call in an order to Neiman Marcus and I was wondering if you could pick that up in about and hour and then run by the laundry place I have some dry cleaning to pick up."

"Of course I can do that, that is completely what I am here for. Oh by the way ,the Times, and Post called and asked for quotes from you and Mr. Huntzberger, I wasn't sure if you would want to issue your own quotes so I wrote down your questions and told them I could call them back tonight, and People called for an article but I wasn't sure if you wanted to do that either I just need to call them back by six this evening." Stephanie replied as she handed Rory a piece of paper containing the aforementioned information.

"Logan we need to talk." Rory called as she walked down the hallway into the game room."

"What about?" Logan asked as he pulled Rory on to his lap.

"Well first, do you remember Erica Whelling?"

"Yea she's at Yale."

"Well she called Stephanie and asked me and Steph to come up for the weekend and go to a party with her at her boyfriend's frat."

"Ace really, are you sure you want to go to a frat party?"

"Oh come on Logan I'll be with Steph and Erica nothing is going to happen and you trust me, it's just some girl time. Besides Colin and Finn are coming over so you guys can hire some strippers or something." Rory joked.

"Okay fair trade." Logan laughed as he kissed her, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but I'm not leaving for a few hours still. Also," Rory handed the paper to him, "We have two interviews next week, the Times and Post want quotes and People wants to do an article on us so we need to think about that before everyone else gets here."

"We'll get to all that Ace," Logan smirked as he pulled her closer, "first you owe me." He finished as he started kissing her.

* * *

"Logan! We're leaving!" Rory called as she and Stephanie stood by the front door.

"Hold on we're coming little sister." Finn called as he rounded the corner and took Rory's face in his hands. "Now remember little sister, behave yourself and big brother Finn is always a phone call away." He finished as he kissed her forehead.

"Same lecture from me." Colin said as he likewise kissed Rory on the forehead.

"Oy mates who is that?" Finn asked as Leah walked up to the front door.

"Rory's personal assistant." Logan whispered as he watched Rory except a shopping bag and hand Leah the list of response to the questions she had given them and say good bye.

"She hot mate!"

"Let it go Finn, Rory already doesn't like her." Logan laughed as he walked over to Rory and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you Ace, be careful and call me when you get there?"

"Of course I love you too Logan." Rory smiled as she kissed him and walked toward Stephanie's car.

**trying hard to win back everyone's love after not updating for so long please review I miss all your reviews so much, and you all know I love comments, suggestions, and so on and so forth, please review it helps keep me going, and I promise you will never ever have to wait so long for and update ever!! forgive me :( XOXOXO**


	48. Fading

"What do you girls think the Issa London dress or the Diane vonFurstenberg?" Rory asked as she pulled two dresses from the Neiman Marcus bag.

"Issa, cause I'm borrowing the vonFurstenberg." Stephanie smile as she sat on Erica's bed.

"Fair enough, I'll let you borrow it if Erica lends me the new Devon Leigh necklace I know she got."

"Well if we're all mixing and matching our outfits from each other's closets I wanna wear those Dolce and Gabbana shoes poking out of Steph's bag." Erica responded as she lit a cigarette and exhaled out the open window and tucked her jet black hair behind her ear.

"Well I am so glad we all learned how to share in kindergarten." Rory laughed as she took a drag from Erica's cigarette. "So is this some "Animal House" party or are we talking low key."

"I wouldn't let you wear a four hundred dollar dress if I thought it was going to get ruined . . . I know that's the question you're really asking." Erica laughed as she handed Rory the Devon Leigh necklace.

"So what are the boys up to tonight?" Erica asked as she reached into a mini fridge under her bed. "You ladies still pre-game don't you?"

"Didn't you tell them to get strippers or something?" Stephanie joked as she took shot glasses from Erica's dresser drawer.

"Hayden tell me you were kidding, I hope!" Erica laughed as she poured shots of Grey Goose vodka. "Chasers or not?"

"Pass the orange juice. Cheers!" Rory answered as she swallowed the clear liquid. "Of course I wouldn't tell my husband to get a stripper, Finn maybe, my husband definitely not."

"Or my boyfriend." Stephanie laughed as she tapped her glass for another shot.

"So, a husband, do tell how married life is." Erica smirked as she poured another shot.

"So far so good." Rory half smiled as she threw the bitter liquid down her throat.

"Oh come on girl give me the dirt, is it true that marriage changes the sex life?" Erica laughed.

"I would say for the better," Rory giggled as she took her dress of the hanger, "not that it was at all bad to begin with."

"You on the pill?"

"Not yet, parents don't very much like the idea and since it's their insurance policy that I am on . . ." Rory trailed off as she pulled her shirt off and slipped the dress on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you don't think they want you and Logan to get pregnant right now do you and that's why?" Erica asked as she tossed Stephanie the necklace.

"I wouldn't put it past them, but don't worry Logan and I are making sure it won't happen anytime soon."

* * *

"Well I do believe we look absolutely gorgeous and are ready to go." Stephanie smiled twenty minutes later as the three girls stood in front the mirror.

"I concur." Erica smiled. "I do believe our ride should be waiting for us now." She finished as she mentioned toward the door.

"Well aren't the three of you simply a vision of wealth and beauty." Tyler teased as the three girls got in the car. "Steph, Ror, it's been to long, how are the two of you?"

"Wonderful." Rory smiled as she kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"Next time bring that husband of yours, he Colin and Finn certainly know how to party."

"Ty, we'll be living down here in a little over a month don't you worry your playmates will be back soon." Stephanie laughed as the car sped toward the frat house.

"Dude is someone following us?" Tyler mentioned as he looked in his review. "That Accord has been behind us since we left Erica's."

"No way, no fucking way," Rory muttered as she turned to get a better look, "paparazzi, I am so sorry Ty I don't know how they found out I was coming her to party, ever since the wedding they have been showing up more and more."

"No worries Hayden, or should I say Huntzberger." Tyler smiled. "They can't get into the house.

"So about how many people?" Erica asked as Tyler helped her out of the car and helped to shield Rory from the flashbulbs that were coming from the Accord as the four of them walked toward the mansion of a frat house.

"Not a big blow out in the slightest," Tyler responded as he punched the password into the key pad, "probably between fifty and one hundred, I told ya babe it's low key."

"I doubt that I have ever seen you guys throw a 'low key' event ever." Erica laughed. "Brace yourself girls there are probably going to be a fair amount of Chilton alumni here tonight." She continued as the walked into the downstairs lounge.

"Mrs. Huntzberger in the flesh!" Someone greeted them s the walked in.

Rory shuttered inwardly as she recognized the voice. "Tell me that is not Tristan DuGrey." She whispered to Stephanie as she pretended to look in her purse for something.

"Okay I won't tell you then." Stephanie half joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Drop dead DuGrey." Rory spat as she walked around him and toward another group of people gathered around the bar.

"Now is that anyway to treat me?" Tristan chided.

"DuGrey, walk away right now or you will wish you didn't show up tonight." Tyler glared as he stepped between Rory and Tristan.

"Thanks." Rory mumbled as she watched Tristan walk over to join another group of people.

"No problem, Finn called told me to make sure if he showed up that he didn't give you any trouble." Tyler smiled as he handed the girls a round of apple martinis.

"Rory are you okay, Rory!" Stephanie said slightly panicked as she tried to get Rory's attention.

"Yeah, uh uh." Rory mumbled barley acknowledging Stephanie much less any of her surroundings.

"Erica get Tyler." Stephanie instructed as she continued to try gain Rory's full attention.

"How much did she drink?" Tyler asked as he joined Stephanie's attempts.

"Two apple martinis that it I have been watching her all night, and a few shots before we got here but the effect had worn off on all of us before we got here for the most part." Stephanie answered panic rising in her voice.

"Have you ever seen her like this before, even when she drank a lot?" Tyler asked again as he sat behind Rory forcing her to sit up.

"Never, she has never gone completely zombie like this before or anything." Stephanie answered tears welling in her eyes. "What is wrong with her? Rory please wake up."

"Erica call an ambulance right now." Tyler ordered as he picked Rory up.

"Tyler the paparazzi . . ." Erica started.

"Damnit Erica something is seriously wrong call the damn ambulance." Tyler shouted as he picked up an unconscious Rory.

**Wow, okay if any of you have waited for me this long to update and haven't given up on me I cannot thank you enough, if I told you half the stuff that has been going on in my life the past months you would you tell me it sounded like a script for a Lifetime Orginal movie. In all seriousness though, thank you. I spent sometime and re-read reviews and I get that you guys are looking for "smut" I am quiet possibly the worst writer of such stuff like that, so if you guys still love me enough to give me some imput it would be so welcome. Again as always, questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome and I apologize a thousands times over, please review though. Love to all xoxo**


	49. God Please

"Dude let it ring it's guys night." Colin laughed as he grabbed Logan's phone and put it on silent.

"Fine." Logan conceded as he dealt another round of cards for another poker game. "Finn, if I can't answer mine you can't answer yours either." Logan laughed as he likewise silenced Finn's phone.

"Oy, fine you too then Colin."

"Fine, it's probably the girls calling to see if we actually ended up hiring strippers or not." Colin smirked.

"Yea, but anyways tell me about this family vacation you and Rory have got to go on."

"It's part vacation part publicity stunt I think," Logan mumbled as he let the cigar dangle between his lips, "should be interesting though, I am still trying to wrap my head around how they expect us to be both college students and media darlings."

"Yeah, man I mean your family is nice and all but they are putting a hell of a lot of shit on the two of you to carry this family into the next era."

"You know about their plan don't you?" Logan questioned Colin.

"Ya I heard my dad talking to your dad about it at one of the events." Colin concede.

"And Finn?"

"Ya I know mate. Colin told me, we were waiting for the right time to tell you and all."

"Ya, it's all good, don't tell the girls or anyone it's still pretty much top secret as far as things go."

"Secret is safe, even if it is pretty fucked up." Colin commented. "I gotta give them credit though, they certainly seem to know what they are doing."

"Ya they sure as hell do." Logan muttered.

"When do they expect little ankle bitters?" Finn teased.

"Don't even get me started." Logan replied as the door bell rang. "You expecting anyone Colin?"

"No parents are gone, beats me who wants us at one in the morning, probably Jack the Ripper or someone in that line of work. Come on we're harder to kill if the three of us stick together." Colin finished standing up and motioning for the other two to join him.

"Mr. McCrae?" A uniformed officer asked as the three boys stood in the doorway.

"Yes, how can I help you officer?"

"A Miss. Stephanie Campbell said we could find a Mr. Logan Huntzberger here."

"That would be me Sir." Logan said as he stepped forward.

"Miss. Campbell asked me to contact you, she said she had been able to reach you, I'm sorry to tell you this sir but your wife was rushed to the hospital about thirty minutes ago."

"What happened?" Logan questioned as he felt all the color drain from his face.

"I don't know sir, but we can take you if you would like."

"No need officer," Finn interjected, "Logan go get our stuff I'll get a driver and the information, Colin go with him."

"No Finn, I can deal with this."

"No Logan go get everything ready." Finn ordered as Colin clasped Logan's shoulder and led him back into the house. "Officer, do you honestly not know what happened?" Finn inquired once Logan was safely out of ear shot.

"Just know that she was taken there in an ambulance after her friends discovered she was unresponsive and then became unconscious."

"Alright, thank you, which hospital was she taken to?"

"St. Mark's Methodist in New Haven." The officer responded. "Are you sure you boys don't need any assistance?"

"Thank you officer we are quiet alright." Finn answered as he shook the officer's hand and turned to go inside. "Oy mates lets go!" He yelled as he called the car service.

"Finn what is going on, no on is answering their cells now?" Logan panicked.

"Mate, I don't know, all the officer said is she was rushed there after becoming unresponsive and unconscious, come on the car will be he in a couple minutes."

* * *

"Should I call her parents, my parents, any of them, they're all in Washington D.C. right now?" Logan asked as he sat in the back of the limo.

"You call the hospital see if you can get any information, Finn you call the Hayden's I'll call the Huntzbergers." Colin directed as he opened his phone.

"They're going to try to get the next flight out or charter a plane with the Huntzbergers." Finn informed everyone as soon as Logan had hung up his phone. "They'll keep in touch with the three of us, what did the hospital say?"

"Assholes, it's times like these I wish Paris was here, she was always good at getting information, but anyways, they apparently don't know much, she is stable and they are still running tests to see what happened."

"Had she been drinking?" Colin asked guardedly.

"Yes, but they said the initial blood alcohol tests indicate there wasn't anywhere near enough in her system to cause what happened to her. Stephanie is sitting with here right now. Damnit can't we go any faster!" Logan fumed.

"Mate, we're going as fast as we can, you need to seriously calm down though cause you need to be in your right mind when we get there, remember the two of you are married, he important decisions are in your hands now, not her parents."

"I know, I get it Finn. Hold on let me take this it's an unknown number." Logan said as he flipped open his phone. "This is Logan."

"Mr. Huntzberger this is Timothy Reed from the New York Post what is your wife's condition, did alcohol lead to this emergency room visit?"

"Go to fucking hell in a hand basket, call me again and you will be talking to my lawyers." Logan yelled into the receiver as he forcefully slammed his phone onto the floor of the car.

"Media?" Finn asked.

"Yeah they have some damn nerve."

"How did they even find out?"

"Probably had been tailing Rory all weekend and saw them putting her into the ambulance. God please let her be okay." Logan pleaded as he looked toward the ceiling.

"Mate there is nothing we can do right now, and I know that is murdering you but drink some water have a smoke, you need to be ready for what may happen when we walk into that hospital."

"I know," Logan shot back as he twisted open the cap of the Dasani bottle, "please God just let her be okay."

**Trying to update as frequently as I can, like I said last time questions comments and concerns are always welcome. Please review, more reviews always lead to more updates. Love to all**


	50. Family Issues

"I am here to see my wife." Logan announced as he stood in front of the nurse at the welcome desk in St. Mark's Memorial Hospital in New Haven.

"Um, well, okay sir who is your wife?" The young nurse stammered.

"Lorelai Huntzberger."

"Room 298 in the east wing," The nurse answered pointing toward the left hallway.

"Thanks!" Finn called as he jogged to catch up with Logan who was already halfway down the hallway.

"Stephanie!" Logan exclaimed as he nearly crashed into the distraught looking blonde a few doors shy of 298.

"Logan," Stephanie hugged him, "I am so sorry."

"Sorry, sorry about what, what is going on?" Logan panicked as Colin and Finn caught up with him.

"Oh, no, nothing has changed I just meant sorry about all this happening." Stephanie corrected herself as Colin wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. "You should probably go down to the nurse's station the doctor has been waiting for you."

"Thanks Steph, Colin, Finn, can you field calls?" Logan asked as he tossed his cell phone to Finn and proceeded down the hallway. Logan rested his hands on the desk and took a deep breath before speaking to yet another nurse, "My name is Logan Huntzberger, I am here to see my wife Lorelai please."

"Yes Mr. Huntzberger wait here, I'll go get Dr. Ignatius, he will be out shortly." Another young nurse instructed Logan.

Logan nodded as he felt his blood pressure increasing he tried to breathe as Finn had told him to do, but as far as he could tell it wasn't helping much in the slightest. He glanced down the hall and saw all three of his closest friends on their cell phone. Sighing audibly he continued to pace the small waiting room mumbling prayers.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" A forty something year old doctor with salt and pepper hair called from a doorway at the end of yet another hall.

"Yes doctor?" Logan asked s he walked toward the adult reminding himself that he to was an adult.

"Why don't we sit down?" The doctor suggested as he motioned to a set of chairs set off from the rest of the waiting room. Once they had both sat down he continued, "we ran a number of tests on your wife Mr. Huntzberger, and let me first tell you that her life is not in any danger, though it may have been had your friends not noticed her condition. The blood panel we ran showed that she had very high amount of Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate, G.H.B. as it is more commonly known."

"Wait that's a date rape drug, isn't it? Was my wife raped!" Logan interjected.

"No we preformed a comprehensive sexual assault exam and found no evidence of any such trauma. Yes G.H.B is a date rape drug. In low amounts the most common effects drowsiness, and a feeling of intoxication, however, in higher doses, such as your wife's the effects are far more serious. Unconsciousness, seizures, trouble breathing, and comas are the effects found in most patients who have ingested the amount your wife did, especially with alcohol."

"Doctor no disrespect intended, but can we get to the point where you tell me what is wrong with my wife."

"Yes, my apologies, your wife became unconscious and experienced some difficulty breathing but nothing very serious, the paramedics were able to stabilize her breathing on the way here, however, she is unconscious at this time," The doctor sighed as he saw the young man in front of him loose all the remaining color in his face.

"How long do you think she will be unconscious for?"

"There is no way to tell, but the standard for the amount she ingested along with the alcohol, she could be out of it for up to seventy-two hours at the most. In the next twelve hours though, she will probably start to drift in and out of consciousness but more likely than not, she won't remember much of it since amnesia is another effect of the drug," Dr. Ignatius finished as he waited patiently while Logan absorbed in the information.

Logan sighed again and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, "How long will she have to stay here, can she be transferred to a more comfortable room? I, um, is there anything you need from me?"

"I would like to wait until I have her vitals where I think they should be, that should only take another three to five hours. Eventually I will need you to fill out a few forms, for insurance, beyond that all we can do right now is make her comfortable and wait for the drugs to phase out of her system, which we are trying to expedite with other our drugs, but still . . . you get the picture."

"Yea, would it be alright if I had fresh clothes brought for here and other personal items?"

"That would be fine."

"Alright could you please take me to see my wife and then please have someone escort those three in to the room in about ten minutes please?"

"I can arrange that, please follow me," Dr. Ignatius replied as he led Logan through a set of doors and stopped outside a door that read 298. "As I said before she is currently unconscious, you can, by all means, talk to her, hold her hand, but be gentle, is all I request." The doctor finished as he opened the door for Logan.

"Thank you." Logan mumbled as he walked into the room.

His breathe caught in his chest as he walked into the room, he had, of course, seen her in a hospital bed before, but this time was different. This time he was in charge, it was all on him. Logan couldn't help but think that even now she looked gorgeous; unlike that time she was here there were no physical signs of the event she had experienced. Cautiously Logan took his wife's hand in his own and kissed it softly. Logan sat there, gently stroking her hand hoping that her eyes would flutter open and that she would smile at him. The minutes passed and there was no change, except for a soft knock at the door and whisper of an Australian accent.

"Oy, it's us, mind if we come in?" Finn asked.

"Come on in." Logan responded, still not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Is there anything we can do?" Stephanie asked as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Ya, actually, Steph can you go to our place and pick up some comfortable clothes for her and maybe an outfit to wear when she leaves here. Who called, by the way, I saw the three of you on the phone? Where did Tyler and Erica go?"

"I talked to your folks, Finn to Ror's, and Steph fielded media calls on your phone." Colin replied as he handed Logan a sheet of paper. "That is all the travel information, they should be here soon-ish I guess, four or five hours. Ty and Erica are at Erica's place, the paramedics would only let one person ride with her. What is going on?"

Logan recounted the information that the doctor had relayed to him as he wrote it on the paper Colin had given him so he could recount it easily to everyone else later.

"Colin and I will go to your place and pick up stuff for Rory, and Finn why don't you go get some food and coffee." Stephanie instructed.

Logan didn't remember drifting off to sleep as he awoke to a gentle hand on his shoulder. Stretching his neck he turned, "Hi Chris."

"Hey son, how you holding up?"

"Mm, fine, didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry."

"It's okay kid, we all just go here, the Australian, blonde bombshell, and con artist just went out to the waiting room." Chris teased trying to lighten the mood.

"So, ah, you have talked to the doctor right?" Logan asked as he stood up, still not removing his hand from Rory's.

"Yes, and we also talked with Steph, she has no idea who could have drugged Rory's drink, she mentioned Tristan DuGrey was there but I know him and his family, I don't think he would stoop that low."

"I'm not sure I one hundred percent agree with you on that one." Logan muttered. "So, um, what do you and my parents want to do, I mean there isn't much anything anyone can do right now, I have to fill out some forms but that's about it."

"Yes about that," Chris said as he reached for a folder on the table, "this is all the information that you should need to fill those out. I hate to do this but if you think you can handle the situation the four of us have fundraising dinner in Los Angeles."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine I guess, if this is all the information I need there isn't much else . . . by all means go." Logan replied inwardly hating his families at that point.

"Why don't you come outside and talk with all of us then." Chris said as he motioned to the door.

"Of course, but umm, could you send Finn in please, I really don't want her to be alone at all." Logan responded sitting.

"Oh of course," Chris responded flustered and angry at himself for suggesting that his daughter being left alone, "I'll send him right in."

"Oy mate, what's going on?" Finn greeted quietly as he entered the room.

"Hey Finn, you wouldn't mind sitting with her would you?" Logan asked.

"Of course not, what is the deal with the family though?" Finn questioned cautiously.

"Well you know how they can be, assholes."

"They're leaving aren't they?"

"Yeah, fundraiser in L.A. God forbid they be here for their daughter and daughter-in-law who has been drugged, probably by DuGrey."

"Whoa, what!" Finn exclaimed.

"Steph told the parental that Tristan was at the party."

"You don't really think he wou-"

"Of course I think he would, he has been nothing but an ass to Rory; as soon as she is out of here I am going to have a nice little chat with douche."

"Oy, mate, come take a breath, lets focus on the here and now." Finn tried desperately to calm his best friend down.

"I am not in the mood for Dr. Phil from you right now."

"Okay, okay, look you go take care of whatever it is you need to do with your family, I'll sit here with her. Don't worry."

"Bullshit, but okay, I'll be back soon."

**Okay I know I lost of lot of you when I dropped off the face of the earth, but I would really like to hear from you guys, a special thanks to all of you have waited for me, but please review, I'm beginning to wonder if there is much interest left in this story. Love to all**


	51. Tricycles

Silently Logan filled out the insurance forms, all while keeping an eye on his wife. He had sent Stephanie, Colin, and Finn home shortly after the parents had departed for L.A. Logan rubbed his eyes as he initialed on another dotted line. Giving up he placed the paper work on the table in one of the corners of the room. He crossed the room to the chair that had become his usual place and quietly sat down and, as had become his custom, took her hand in his. Logan closed his eyes and even though he was exhausted, sleep would not come. As time passed, all too slowly for his liking, Logan began to recall all his memories of himself and Rory.

Logan recalled the first vivid memory he had of himself of Rory. The Hayden's had had his family over for New Years Eve, he and Rory had both received matching tricycles, hers pink and his black. Logan remembered how he had tried to steal Rory's bike, only to find her on his back attempting to bite him to force him on her bike. He laughed to himself as he remembered that she had done that because she had hidden Christmas cookies in the compartment of her new bike. Logan slowly began to feel sleep climb over his body as he attempted to recall more memories, but in the end, his body conceded to the sleep.

Logan abruptly awoke from a dreamless sleep as soon as he felt the soft hand with in his move.

"Logan?" A very quiet voice called.

"It's ok I'm here, shh." Logan responded soothingly as he sat on the bed.

"Mm, I'm sorry." A groggy Rory mumbled.

"It's ok babe, there isn't anything to be sorry for." Logan smiled as he pressed the button for the nurse. "Do you remember anything?"

"No, not really. . ." Rory trailed off as her eyes started to close and then snapped open, "no, I mean, I remember Erica's, and Tyler's car, paparazzi, Tristan, and being put in an ambulance, that, that's it. What else happened?"

"Don't worry about it right now sweetie." Logan said as he kissed her on the forehead. "The nurse and the doctor are coming in and I want you to let them check you out."

"Alright, but I really wanna go back to sleep right now."

"I'll tell you what, stay up for the doctor to come check you out and we don't have to talk about any of this until we get you home." Logan offered.

"Well, ok I'll try, but after they leave will you curl up with me?"

"Fair enough." Logan smiled as he gently kissed her.

"Stephanie Marie Campbell, I am disappointed in you!" A somewhat stronger Rory teased her best friend twenty-four hours later. "I have a closet full of Dior, Chanel, Michael Korrs, and Dolce, and you bring me jeans and a hoodie."

"Talk to your husband," Stephanie laughed, glad to see her friend beginning to return to herself, "He was the one that said it should be comfortable."

"Logan!" Rory sighed exhausted.

"Shh, my dear, you know you're not supposed to do anything that may raise your heart rate."

"Well maybe it wouldn't have to rise if my husband let me look fashionable for the paparazzi." Rory smiled before resting her head on the wheelchair's headrest.

"Okay Mrs. Huntzberger, I gave your husband directions, but I don't want you doing anything to stressful for at least the next two days, I prescribed some medicine to help with anxiety that you may have as a result of this." Dr. Ignatius smiled as he patted Rory on the shoulder. "You are free to go, so long as you promise to contact me if any problems occur, do you understand?"

"Yes doctor I understand." Rory smiled weakly as she put on her Chanel sun glasses. "Logan can we please go home now?"

"Yes lets, Steph, are Colin and Finn bringing the car around?"

"Yup they should be here by now; lets get this media mess over with."

As quickly and as carefully as possible Logan maneuvered his wife's wheelchair through the crowd of paparazzi that had congregated in front of the exit. Gently, Logan lifted Rory into the car and then quickly slid in behind her, followed by Stephanie.

"Oy little sister how are you holding up back there?"

"Been better been worse." Rory replied as she laid her head on Logan's lap.

"Well lets get you home then." Colin smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot in a sea of flashbulbs.

"Where are Mom and Daddy?" Rory questioned.

"We'll talk about it later Ror." Logan replied gently as he stroked her hair.

"They left didn't they?"

"Ya, they did sweetheart."

"Oh, well, okay, that's good." Rory sighed as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to flow.

The next morning, while Rory was still sound asleep, Logan sat in the living room holding a business card in his hand that Finn had left for him. Logan mentally debated whether or not he wanted to take the plunge that dialing this number would inevitably bring on or if he wanted to keep something like this from Rory.

"David Tomball." A male voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Mr. Tomball, my name is Logan, one of my friend's gave me your number, I was wondering if you could help me with a situation." Logan said quietly as he kept his eyes focused on the bedroom door.

"Well Logan, you know we would have to meet to discuss this situation, are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, I have some things that need taking care of for the next forty-eight hours, but after that I am free."

"Well how does Saturday, three in the afternoon, at Paddy's Pub, you know where that is?"

"Yes I do, I'll be there, thank you." Logan responded as he quickly hung up the phone and went to check on his wife.

Across town Stephanie stared at Colin and Finn, "How could the two of you give him that number?" She fumed, "I mean I know intelligence isn't always your strong suit but, what the hell were you thinking! Nothing, mark my words, nothing, good is going to come from this!"

**Sorry this one is a tad shorter, but was trying to make a bridge of sorts and it became slightly harder than I thought it would be, anyways, please please review can we make it to 1180, I know you guys can be opinionated if I push you guys hard enough. Love xoxo**


End file.
